Wagamama High Spec (ワガママハイスペック)
by World Invaders
Summary: Narumi Naruto adalah seorang siswa laki-laki di Akademi Ōsui (桜 翠 学園 Ōsui Gakuen). Akademi yang tidak memiliki banyak siswa laki-laki karena berubah dari sekolah all-girls ke sekolah campuran satu tahun yang lalu. Narumi diam-diam bertindak sebagai penulis manga dengan nama "Imo-sarada" (secara harfiah Salad Kentang), dengan menghabiskan kehidupan sekolahnya yang biasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Sipnosis**

Kisah ini menceritakan seorang anak laki-laki malang bernama Narumi Naruto (Imo Sarada/Potato Salad), seorang siswa SMA yang juga menggambar sebuah manga yang diserialkan di majalah mingguan. Karena manga yang dia kerjakan itu adalah komedi romantis yang menggelikan, dia merahasiakan fakta ini dari semua orang di sekitarnya, dengan adik perempuannya Toa dan teman terbaik kakaknya, Mihiro adalah satu-satunya yang tahu.

Tapi suatu hari, saat dewan dewan siswa Rokuonji Kaoruko mencari anggota laki-laki untuk dewan siswa, dia tahu Naruto adalah penulis manga itu. Naruto bergabung dengan dewan siswa sebagai imbalan Kaoruko tidak mengungkapkan rahasianya. Namun, wakil presiden, Sakuragi Roofolet Ashe, sangat menentang dia bergabung, dan di tengah semua ini, berbagai permintaan dan masalah siswa mulai menumpuk.

Berbagai macam kejadian selalu menimpa kehidupan SMA Naruto yang mulanya tenang. Tapi dengan semua masalah itu, Naruto perlahan membiasakan diri dan menikmati masalah yang datang dari pada mengeluhkannya.

* * *

 **1/April**

Sebuah pagi damai di sebuah rumah biasa di kota tokyo. Seorang anak muda berusia 16 tahun tertidur di depan komputer meja belajar di kamarnya. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang tertidur hingga cahaya pagi menyinari matanya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata.

"..."

Untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa sangat sakit sekali di tubuhku. Lalu aku berusaha untuk membuka mata walau aku tahu sebenarnya aku sangat malas sekali untuk bangun.

"huh?"

Aku mengusap mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mataku. Lalu aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap komputerku yang ada di depanku.

Untuk beberapa alasan komputerku keluar bunyi beep hingga beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya layar monitor komputerku mati sepenuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu aku mencoba melihat arus listrik. Namun arus listrik dari saklar masih menyala.

'Apa yang terjadi pada komputerku?'

Aku berusaha untuk berpikir sebentar dan melihat ke komputerku lagi.

"uhm... hallo-halo?... Permisi?" aku memanggil di depan layar monitorku yang masih blank.

Dengan beberapa alasan aku berusaha untuk membuat komputerku kembali menyala dengan menekan berbagai macam tombol di keyboard dan mouse di saat yang sama. Namun masih tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Apa kau bercanda!"

Aku melipat tangan dan berusaha untuk tenang memikirkan penyelesaian ini. Mungkin ini sebuah kesalahan di kabelnya. Dengan berdiri sebentar, aku melihat di bagian kabel dimana semuanya terlihat sangat baik.

Dengan wajah sedikit panik aku berusaha tenang lagi. "Baiklah, jika ini bercanda, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi semuanya ada tempat dimana kita bisa bermain" aku berbicara sendiri di depan komputerku yang mati.

Aku melakukan cek ulang di bagian kabel dan menyalakan komputerku sekali lagi. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan justru membuatku bertambah panik.

Senyap...

Aku menekan sekali lagi tombol power on di CPU dan..

Senyap...

Tunggu dulu. Ini bukan artinya komputerku sudah mati sepenuhnya. Dengan berharap sangat banyak pada percobaan kali ini. Aku menekan kembali tombol power CPU.

Senyap...

"oh tidak..."

Aku bertambah panik ketika melihat komputerku tidak merespon sedikitpun. Baiklah di situasi seperti ini aku harus menggunakan teknik rahasia.

Ambil nafas yang dalam dan coba lagi.

Senyap

Ah ini mungkin pertanda buruk.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dengan wajah memohon kepada siapapun yang bisa mendengarku. Aku berdoa untuk penyelesaian masalahku disini. Dan setelah selesai berdoa aku mencoba ulang dan hasilnya adalah tetap senyap seperti tadi.

"Ah... ini buruk"

"ini sangat-sangat buruk"

Aku mengingat apa yang aku bicarakan dengan editorku malam itu.

flash malam itu

"Narumi-san, kau tahu jika jadwal deadline adalah lusa malam" suara perempuan berbicara padaku melalui teleponku.

"Hai..aku tahu itu. Apakah aku pernah melewatkan deadline sebelumnya?"

Suara perempuan itu mendesah ketika aku berbicara mengenai melewatkan deadline. "Iya kau pernah dan berulang kali"

"Iya kau benar. Aku minta maaf"

"huh... apa kau tahu siapa yang membual dengan mengatakan jika kehilangan lisensi kendaraan lalu tidak bisa keluar dengan lisensi itu?"

"lalu siapa yang membual lagi dengan mengatakan jika tetangganya kehilangan hewan peliharaan dan memutuskan untuk menolongnya tanpa memikirkan situasinya sendiri""Dan

juga... siapa kau pikir yang membual dengan mengatakan padaku jika komputer orang itu terdapat seorang gadis aneh di dalamnya dan memerlukan waktu untuk membantunya keluar dari komputer" Suara wanita itu mengandung nada gelap padaku.

Aku merinding ketakutan. "Maafkan aku! Aku sedikit bergetar ketakutan ketika editorku membuat nada menyeramkan.

"Apa kau yakin apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak ada masalah"

"Baiklah jika begitu... Narumi-san. Kau pasti tahu akau seperti apa iya kan?"

Aku mengangguk walau sebenarnya aku sedang berkomunikasi melalui telepon. "Hai.. aku sangat mengenal anda"

"Bagus.. begitu katan apa yang aku benci?"

"Seorang yang telat dalam pekerjaan"

"Sempurna... jika begitu, sampai jumpa nanti lusa"

Hal itulah yang aku ingat kemarin malam. Berdasarkan ancaman takatsuka-san... atau bisa di katakan sebagai pengingat dari panggilan malam itu. Aku mengorbankan setiap waktuku untuk bekerja secepat mungkin mengorbankan makan dan tidur.

Dan disinilah aku. Menatap komputer yang blank dengan semua data pekerjaanku terjebak di dalam PC. Namun aku kembali berpikir mengenai lima menit sebelum komputerku mati.

Jika tidak salah aku mengirim semua dataku melalui E-mail hingga akhirnya komputerku mati. Dan sudah pasti jika email itu gagal terkirim dan disini aku dengan terjebak masalah baru.

"Ah?"

"oh tidak!" aku berteriak ketika menyadari semua ini

Kemarahan dan perasaan hampa mendatangiku ketika merasakan sebuah bencana. "Kenapa?! Kenapa harus sekarang! Aku hanya satu langkah lagi!"

Komputerku yang satu lagi senyap dan tidak bisa memunculkan apapun. Satu-satunya yang dapat aku lihat adalah seorang pria menyedihkan yang berusaha meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

Takatsuka-san adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan memberikan sedikitpun alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Apakah aku harus berteriak disini dengan wajah lesu bagai orang mati.

Setelah semua pengorbanan yang aku lakukan sekarang aku terjebak dengan kehancuran untuk sekali lagi. Ini sangat gawat sekali bagiku. "Bagaimana sekarang!" aku memegang kepalaku dengan rasa sakit kepala.

Komputer bukanlah sesuatu yang aku bisa pahami dengan mudah, bahkan jika aku pelajari dengan keras sekalipun. Seandainya ada dewi yang bisa memberikan karunianya padaku...

'Eits tunggu sebentar...!'

Hingga aku menyadari sesuatu. "Itu dia!" walau aku panik aku berusaha untuk tenang ketika merasakan sebuah harapan dimana aku bisa bergantung pada seseorang yang ahli.

Dengan langkah seribu aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar seseorang. "Toa!" aku berteriak lalu mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar adik perempuanku.

Namun ketika aku membuka pintu kamar terlihat dua gadis sedang tiduran di kasur dengan wajah menatap layar komputer. Mereka bermain games sepanjang malam. Di kamar adik perempuanku terlihat banyak sekali layar monitor dengan berbagai macam data terbuka.

"Berisik..." Suara malas adalah yang pertama aku dapatkan dari adik perempuanku.

"wooa.. toa, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?" gadis kedua menatap Toa dengan terkejut ketika mereka sedang asik masin game mereka.

"Oi.. apa kalian dengar aku!" aku melihat kearah mereka berdua.

Dua perempuan dengan baju piyama sedang asik bermain game dan dari pandangan mataku terlihat jika mereka nampaknya menghabiskan waktu semalaman. Gadis pertama, dia adalah adik perempuanku. Narumi Toa, 15 tahun kelas I SMA dengan rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna merah.

Sementara yang kedua adalah teman dekat Toa. Miyase Mihiro, 15 tahun dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dengan mata berwarna hijau.

"Oi.. sejak kapan kalian bermain game?"

Toa menatapku dengan wajah malas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar monitor. "Kemarin malam"

"ua.. Toa, kau sangat hebat sekali" Miyase memberi wajah terkesan pada Toa yang masih sibuk dengan game.

Mereka berdua mengabaikanku untuk beberapa alasan aku sangat kesal dan siap untuk berteriak pada mereka karena aku sudah dalam keadaan darurat.

"Oi.. jangan acuhkan aku!"

Namun mereka masih asik bermain game dan terus mengabaikanku.

Jujur saja aku sangat kesal namun apa yang bisa aku katakan lagi. Adik perempuanku adalah maniak games dan ketika ia mengatakan jika tidak mau bergerak maka percuma saja jika aku memanggilnya.

"Toa, aku mohon... Onii-chan mu ini sedang dalam kesulitan"

Aku terpaksa membuat nada memohon dengan membuang harga diriku aku berlutut agar adik perempuanku memberi perhatian sedikit.

"Ergh... Onii-chan apa yang kau inginkan, aku sedang sibuk mengalahkan dragon level 71"

Toa menatap dengan serius di game yang ia mainkan bersama Mihiro.

"Komputerku mati dan tidak bisa di nyalakan tolong bantu onii-chanmu yang sedang merana"

Aku berlutut dengan membuat nada memohon.

Mihiro menatap kearahku dengan terkejut. "Ah.. Dia benar-benar menunduk"

"Onii-chan, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun kecuali ada hal yang sepadan" Toa memberikan senyuman tanpa melirik kearahku sedikitpun.

"Jika begitu apa yang kau inginkan"

Senyuman Toa semakin terlihat jelas. "Liburan seminggu penuh. Sabtu, Sabtu, Sabtu, Minggu, Minggu, Minggu"

Aku mulai mengerutkan dahi dengan wajah marah. "Oi.. Jangan membuat permintaan yang mustahil. Bagaimana dengan peraturan pertanggalan?"

Toa menyeringai "aku yang akan memberi persetujuannya." Toa tertawa kecil.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Aku kemudian menjelaskan pada Toa mengenai PC ku yang dead dan Mengenai jadwal Deadline ku yang besok malam yang seharusnya aku sudah mengirimkan email 5 menit sebelum komputerku mati.

Toa kemudian memejamkan mata. "Begitukah.."

"Kau sudah mengertikan sekarang ayo bantu aku"

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku ingin melakukannya Onii-chan"

Aku terkejut atas respon Toa. "Tapi kenapa? Aku sudah di ujung tombak kematian!"

Tanpa menghiraukan diriku Toa masih menatap layar dan fokus dengan gamenya."Entah kenapa mekanisme tubuhku berhenti bergerak dan menyebabkan aku tidak bisa berpindah"

"Itu bukan alasan!"

Mihiro kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku dengan senyuman. "Oh Senpai. Apa kau akan membawa Toa dengan gaya bridal?"

Aku tidak peduli lagi jika kau bertanya mengenai hal itu. "Gaya bridal, gaya punggu, atau gaya apapun itu semuanya tidak masalah selama aku terselamatkan dari bencana"

"..." Toa mulai menggumamkan sesuatu lalu melirik kearahku sedikit.

"Mihiro Tolong aku disini!"

Namun Mihiro hanya membuat senyuman mengejek dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Maaf senpai, aku harus menolak" (:P)

Aku mulai kesal dengan tingkah teman dekat Toa satu-satunya yang sangat membuatku kesal.

Toa kemudian mendesah dan menatap kearahku yang masih di posisi bersujud. "Haah... Onii-chan aku hanya bisa memberimu waktu selama 10 menit"

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Toa dengan wajah bersemangat. "Benarkah"

Namun Toa hanya diam

"Baiklah ayo ke kamarku!" aku berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar Namun...

"Toa?"

"..."

Toa hanya diam dan menatap kearahku dengan wajah marah. "Atas"

"Atas?" aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang Toa inginkan.

Toa kemudian mendesah lagi dan menatap ku. "Angkat aku Onii-chan..."

Aku terkejut jika Toa meminta hal ini. Namun karena aku sudah kelelahan dan ini juga keadaan genting maka aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang Toa minta.

"Ooo... Sangat tidak perhatian sekali, senpai. Mengangkat adik perempuan tanpa merasakan perasaan malu sedikitpun"

Mihiromengatakan dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihatku membawa Toa dengan gaya bridal.

Saat aku bergegas menuju kamarku dimana komputerku mati. Aku membiarkan toa untuk melakukan penelitian sebentar.

"Bagaimana?" aku berharap jika ini bisa namun semua harus di lihat oleh tangan profesional.

Toa terdiam sesaat lalu melihat-lihat sebentar. "Harddisk Drive mengalami kerusakan"

"Apakah bisa di perbaiki?"

Toa kemudian menatapku dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. "Itu sudah tamat Onii-chan. Jika ingin cepat maka beli yang baru"

Aku langsung jatuh berlutut dengan wajah shock. "Tidak mungkin.. Dataku!"

"Sepenuhnya hilang"

Dengan wajah putus asa aku hanya bisa menangis di dalam batinku. "Sampai jumpa Manuskripku"

Kali ini aku sudah pasrah sepenuhnya mengenai deadline besok malam maka waktuku tidak banyak. Dengan kata lain aku harus siap begadang malam bahkan jika itu artinya aku harus memaksakan diri.

"Hooo senpai, kau terlihat menyedihkan"

Mihiro menatapku dengan sedikit prihatin walau sebenarnya wajah miyase jelas-jelas mengatakan. 'Menyedihkan sekali kau senpai'

"Bagaimana ini" aku mulai pasrah ketika menerima takdirku yang suram.

Pagi itu aku tetap dalam posisi bagai orang stress karena kehilangan seluruh dataku dan harus mengulang lagi dari awal.

Beberapa saat setelah itu

"Oi kalian berdua, mau kemana kalian"

Aku menatap mereka berdua yang ingin masuk kedalam kamar lagi.

Toa menatapku dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. "Melanjutkan main game"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu. Lihat jam sekarang hampir pukul 7"

Toa kemudian diam sebentar "hm..."

Aku mulai kesal sekarang. "Jangan 'hm'padaku! Cepat bersiap-siap"

"Tidak mau"

Toa dengan santai menjawab dan menggelengkan kepala diikuti senyuman. "Aku harus menyelesaikan Quest dadakan di game tadi"

Aku mendesah pada adik perempuanku. Toa adalah pecandu game, namun di satu sisi ia adalah programmer jenius. Banyak game yang ia kembangkan adalah hasil buatannya sendiri. Jika di tanya antara bangga dan kecewa maka aku memilih keduanya.

Aku bangga karena Imouto ku berbakat dalam suatu hal tapi hal yang membuatku kecewa adalah Imouto ku adalah seorang hikkikomori yang memilih mengurung diri di kamar.

Aku kemudian menyeret mereka ke meja makan agar mereka mau bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah.

Mihiro yang sedang duduk di meja makan mulai tersenyum padaku. "hooo senpai, kau mungkin harus memperbanyak mandi bunga"

"Apa kau pikir aku pembawa sial!"

"Eheheh... siapa yang tahu"

Mihiro sukses membuatku kesal di pagi hari ini. Toa kemudian duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Mihiro lalu mengeluarkan game konsol yang entah bagaimana ada di saku baju piyamanya.

"ho.. Toa, aku selalu heran bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkan bos di level 70 itu?"

Toa tersenyum pada Mihiro. "Jika kau mau aku ajari bagaimana, pinjamkan aku tugas sejarahmu"

aku mendesah pada dua gadis ini. Mereka berdua adalah teman sejak lama dan aku sudah mengenalnya juga. Jadi aku sangat tahu persis bagaimana sifat Miyase Mihiro ini.

"Oi kalian berdua. Lihat jam dan cepat bersiap"

"Oh tidak.." Mihiro mulai panik ketika melihat jam 7.15

"Tcih"

Toa mulai membuat nada tidak menyenangkan ketika kalimat bersekolah dimulai. "Aku tidak masuk"

Jawaban Toa sebenarnya sudah aku prediksi jika ia akan memilih untuk tidak mau masuk. "hah... pastikan kau mengunci pintu dengan benar"

Toa hanya mengangguk dan memainkan game konsolnya.

Aku juga bersiap membuat makan pagi. Aku dan Toa hidup sendirian di rumah ini, jadi sebagai kakak laki-laki aku harus lebih bekerja ekstra untuk kami berdua. Aku bekerja sebagai Mangaka dan di bantu oleh ilusatorku yang bernama Shika-kun.

(Sfx memasak)

Sejujurnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan ilusatorku sedikitpun namun aku hanya tahu jika ia adalah Ilusator berbakat dengan jumlah fans sangat banyak.

"Onii-chan... masak Kentang goreng" Toa menatapku dengan mata bersinar.

T_T

Aku hanya membuat wajah datar, adik perempuanku terkadang membuatku bingung sendiri. "Hai..Hai"

Setelah aku selesai memasak aku meletakkan sarapan yang aku siapkan di meja. "Ah.. senpai, kau semakin mahir ya"

Mihiro selesai mandi dan berpakaian sekolah kali ini menatap masakan yang aku buat. "heh... mungkin aku perlu berterima kasih padamu nanti Mihiro"

"Hooooo? Kau harus membayar tinggi Senpai"

Mihiro membuat seringai dan aku langsung membuat jawaban ketika mengantisipasi jawaban seperti apa yang diinginkan Mihiro

"Tidak akan"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara dan makan. Lihat jam" aku menunjukkan jariku ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30

Sekolah dimulai pukul 08.00 setelah upacara penyambutan dari ketua Dewan Siswa (Osis) jadi kami masih ada waktu untuk sarapan dan bersiap-siap.

Pakaian SMA ku terdiri dari sebuah kemeja, celana berwarna coklat kehitaman dan baju blazer yang berwarna sama seperti celanaku.

Untuk siswa perempuan terdiri dari pakaian kemeja dengan sebuah kemeja putih diikat dasi kupu-kupu cukup besar dengan rok berwarna coklat hitam.

Aku kemudian mengambil mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. "Toa, aku pergi dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu" aku menatap adik perempuanku yang berbaring malas di sofa.

"Hai..."

Toa tidak memperhatikanku dan terus terpaku pada layar smartphone miliknya.

Aku mendesah dan segera menuju pintu keluar lalu sebuah pemandangan tidak aku duga terjadi di hadapanku. "..."

Mihiro memakai sepatu di posisi berdiri membiarkan bajunya terangkat dan menunjukkan celana dalamnya.

"Oi... Pantsu kau kelihatan"

Aku mengatakan tanpa ekspresi karena aku ingin segera cepat sampai sekolah dan menyelesaikan manuskripku. Namun Mihiro tidak memperdulikan dan memberikanku senyuman menggoda. "hooo. Senpai, apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Aku maju mengambil sepatuku dan memukul kepala Mihiro dengan pelan.

"Ittai"

"Apa-apaan maksudmu itu"

Namun mihiro masih membuat senyuman menggoda untuk mempermainkan sekali lagi. :"Senpai, kau tidak perlu malu-malu"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan melangkah keluar dari rumah.

"Tunggu aku senpai!" Mihiro berlari mengejarku ketika aku mengabaikannya.

Miyase Mihiro. Anak dari pemilik Restoran Miyase yang terletak di belakang stasiun kereta api, Ayah Mihiro sudah mengenalku sejak aku berusia 6 dan Toa masih 5. Restoran bertemakan gaya barat itu sudah berjalan sekitar 10 tahun lamanya jika aku ingat dengan benar.

Karena aku hidup sendirian bersama Toa. Aku belajar banyak dari keluarga Miyase mulai dari cara memasak dan cara membersihkan rumah dengan baik. Bisa di katakan Miyase adalah yang sebuah keluarga dari kami.

"Senpai, bagaimana dengan celana dalamku apa imut?"

Kami berjalan menuju sekolah dengan beriringan dan anehnya Mihiro tidak malu-malu untuk mengatakan hal itu di harapanku.

"Jangan tanya aku" aku masih membuat wajah serius ketika menulis ulang manuskrip di buku catatan kosong.

Beruntung aku mengingat setiap lembar manuskrip yang aku tulis, sehingga menulis untuk kedua kalinya aku masih sanggup. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah apakah sempat untuk siap dalam waktu satu malam.

"Hummmp... Senpai, kau tidak menyenangkan"

Mihiro marah padaku karena aku mengabaikannya. "Berisik"

"Tcih.."

'ahahah.. akhirnya aku bisa melampiaskan dendamku yang tadi' aku sedikit tertawa ketika merasakan kemenangan dalam diriku. Yah aku sepenuhnya tidak bisa mengatakan jika ini pantas untuk saling balas dendam.

Mihiro kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Ohohoho... Senpai, jika kau merasa menang karena bisa mengalahkanku saat ini. Maka kau salah besar, aku baru saja akan memulainya"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Mihiro menebak dengan benar jalan pikiranku namun aku meyakinkan diriku jika aku bisa mengalahkan bocah ini.

Lalu kami sampai di halaman akademi dimana terlihat banyak anak murid-murid dan juga beberapa murid dari kelasku.

Mihiro kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman. "Jika begitu, aku duluan Senpai" Mihiro berlari masuk kedalam akademi

Ousui Akademi. Sekolah dimana aku, Toa, dan Mihiro belajar.

"Yo Narumi, apa kabarmu?"

Aku melihat seorang siswa laki-laki berusia sama sepertiku dengan dengan rambut coklat memiliki mata berwarna Violet ungu mengenakan kacamata .

"Yah untuk sekarang aku baik-baik saja..." aku beruntung memasukkan buku untuk manuskripku kedalam tas sebelum temanku memanggil karena akan merepotkan jika ada yang mengetahui rahasiaku.

"... bagaimana denganmu Masato? Dan dimana Saru?"

Masato kemudian mendesah. "Dia masih tertidur dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi paling pertama"

"Dia terlalu banyak tidur mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja"

Ikari Masato adalah teman sekelasku dan juga teman masa kecil dari Sarukawa Kinjirou. Dan alasan aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan Saru itu karena sikapnya yang bisa di katakan terlewat aneh sekali.

"Narumi.. kau pasti setuju denganku benarkan?"

Aku memiringkan wajah dan menatap bingung kearah Masato. "Apa maksudmu?"

Masato kemudian menunjukkan jarinya ke arah siswa perempuan. 'ah aku tahu maksudnya' aku membuat wajah tidak jelas kearah temanku ini.

"Mereka kurang banyak makan. Aku sangat heran kenapa perempuan jaman ini sangat kurus sekali... apa faktor makanan yang buruk?"

'tidak... bukan mereka tidak salah tapi kau yang rusak'

Aku mendesah pada temanku ini. Masato sangat populer di kalangan perempuan karena wajahnya dan kepintarannya, namun karena obsesinya terhadap perempuan yang 'sedikit' gemuk menjadi permasalahan utama dirinya tidak memiliki pacar sedikitpun.

Malahan jikapun ada yang mengatakan cinta pada Masato maka besar kemungkinannya akan di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Masato... mereka tidak akan berkembang seperti yang kau harapkan"

"hah... mungkin kau benar" masato mendesah lalu menatap kearahku.

"Sampai jumpa di dalam, Narumi"

Masato kemudian melangkah menjauh menuju akademi. Aku juga masuk kedalam dengan pikiran bercampur aduk antara bagaimana dengan jadwal deadline dan pelajaran di sekolah.

Setelah mengganti sepatu di loker aku segera menuju kelas sesaat ketika aku mendengar bel masuk kedalam kelas berbunyi.

Saat aku berhasil masuk kedalam kelas sebelum sensei masuk, aku segera duduk dan melihat bangku di sebelahku masih kosong. 'Saru akan di hukum lagi' aku mendesah ketika memikirkan temanku.

"Baiklah kalian semua, kelas dimulai"

Sensei datang beberapa saat kemudian. Sensei itu adalah seorang perempuan akhir usia 20 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna biru mengenakan pakaian terdiri dari kemeja dilapisi Blazer berwarna abu-abu.

"Oh ya... Sarukawa sedang absen. Baiklah kelas dimulai"

"Dengar kalian, setelah ini semua murid di harapkan untuk menuju GYM untuk mendengar beberapa perkataan dari anggota dewan siswa. Jadi jangan terlalu membuat repot"

Saat sensei ingin membuka pelajaran sebuah sambutan tidak di harapkan datang ketika pintu di buka dengan kuat.

"Hah...hah... akhirnya sampai... beruntung aku belum terlambat" Sarukawa Kinjirou pemuda 16 tahun dengan rambut berwarna kuning memiliki mata berwarna biru membuka pintu dengan terengah-engah

Namun sensei mengabaikan Sarukawa dan memilih melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Sarukawa"

Sensei membuat nada menyeramkan ketika melihat Sarukawa dengan tenangnya masuk dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Oh..Kuma-tan" Sarukawa mulai memerah dengan tingkahnya seperti orang bodoh mengarah ke sensei.

"Kuma-tan... aku merindukanmu" Sarukawa langsung melompat kearah sensei dengan bersiap untuk memberi pelukan.

Namun sensei dengan segera menyiapkan tangan dan ketika Sarukawa hampir menyentuh Sensei, dengan cepat sensei melepaskan pukulan dengan sangat kuat dan menyebabkan Sarukawa terpental.

'Yang benar saja!' aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat. Ini seperti Dragon ball namun versi dunia nyata dan ini terlalu epik untuk menjadi kenyataan

'Beristirahatlah dengan damai' aku berdoa pada Sarukawa yang terbaring pingsan.

'Dia tidak bisa diharapkan'

"Jadi begitulah kalian semua, karena ini masih hari senin jangan terlalu lemas oke" sensei entah bagaimana bisa bersikap tenang setelah menghajar Sarukawa hingga pingsan dan tidak bisa bangun lagi.

(Bel)

"Baiklah, kalian langsung pergi ke ruangan GYM"

Sensei kemudian pergi dan sarukawa masih berbaring di lantang dengan wajah berbinar.

"Oi...kau masih hidup?" aku melirik kearah Sarukawa yang terbaring di lantai.

Masato memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan menatap kearah Sarukawa. "Saru... Apa kau masih hidup?"

Sarukawa terbangkit dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kalian menggunakan kalimat Seolah-olah aku sudah mati!"

"Tapi apa kalian tahu? Kuma-tan hari ini sangat dingin sekali..."

Aku mendesah pada Sarukawa. "Mungkin karena dia kesal padamu"

"Hemhemhem..." Namun sarukawa tersenyum. "Narumi... Kau sangat naif tentang perasaan perempuan. Kuma-tan itu..."

"Dia adalah Tsundere... Ahn aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia menyatakan cintanya padaku ketika ia jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri"

Sarukawa mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah bahkan dengan semangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Apa kau masih waras?"

Masato menggelengkan kepala. "Narumi kau seperti tidak mengenal Sarukawa."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa ini apa kalian membicarakan kebodohan Saru?" suara baru datang menginterupsi kami.

Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik 16 tahun dengan rambut ponytail berwarna merah memiliki warna mata ungu violet. Watanuki Karen. Perwakilan kelas untuk 2-B di kelas kami.

"Ah ketua kelas. Seperti biasa kau tampak bersemangat" aku menyapa padanya.

Karen memberiku senyuman balasan dan menatap kearah Sarukawa yang masih memiliki wajah kesenangan karena memikirkan sensei perempuan tadi.

"Naruto-kun. Apa kau baik-baik saja, sejak awal masuk kedalam kelas. Kau terlihat sangat lelah"

Watanuki Karen menatapku dengan prihatin. Masato juga menatapku dengan penasaran akan hal itu juga.

"Yah... Banyak hal yang terjadi menyebabkan aku harus melakukan berbagai macam hal dengan ekstra" aku memberikan alasan dengan wajah lesu.

"Yah... Jaga kesehatanmu yang terpenting Narumi" Masato tersenyum sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku tersenyum kembali padanya. "Aku akan mengingatnya"

Ketua kelas menatapku dengan penasaran. "Naruto-kun, apa kau menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku ero" Karen tersenyum dan menatap lagi dengan wajah curiga.

"Apa-apaan dengan pemikiran itu!"

Karen tertawa kecil "Kau adalah laki-laki remaja maka akan sangat masuk akal jika kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan hal seperti itu"

Aku membuat tawa gugup. 'Yah... Aku adalah pencipta hal itu. Maka sama saja jika aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku ero...'

Aku merilis manga Roman Comedy dengan alur Ero. Maka akan sangat menyulitkanku jika ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Yang terburuk adalah aku akan di cap sebagai pria hentai selamanya.

"eheheh... kemungkinan saja kau melakukannya" Karen tersenyum padaku.

lalu matanya mengarah ke Sarukawa yang sejak tadi diam dengan wajah masih berbinar memikirkan sensei galak yang menghajarnya tadi.

"Oi.. Saru, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"...ah... Kuma-tan" Saru nampaknya masih membayangkan sensei itu.

'apa dia masih normal' kami bertiga berpikiran hal yang sama ketika melihat dia yang seperti itu. jujur aku sangat prihatin padanya namun aku hanya bisa menikmati tingkah dari dia untuk sementara

"hah... apa kau masih waras atau tidak?"

setelah Karen mengatakan hal itu, Saru langsung membuat wajah marah padanya. "Apa kau mengatakan aku sudah gila!"

Karen mendesah pelan dan menganggukkan kepala. "Bukankah kauu sangat senang jika Sensei menghajarmu bagai hewan peliharaan?"

"Ha?... mana mungkin aku seperti itu, apa kau pikir aku bodoh?"

kami bertiga dalam kepala kami memiliki satu jawaban yang sama. 'Ya.. kau memang dungu'

"Lagi pula kalian harus tahu. Kuma-tan sangat suka jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu. dan aku sangat yakin jika Kuma-tan sangat mencintaiku" dengan wajah bersemangat Sarukawa menatap kami dengan wajah yakin namun wajah seperti itu justru membuat dirinya bagai orang bodoh yang paling bodoh.

'hah... aku sudah tidak mengerti dengan dia' aku mendesah ketika melihat wajah senang dari Sarukawa.

aku tahu jika Sensei kami Iwakuma Yukari masih Single walau usianya sudah mencapai 29 tahunan. namun jika Sarukawa melakukan hal seperti itu padanya maka sama saja dengan kau membully Sensei karena tidak mampu memiliki pasangan.

"... aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi... Kuma-tan, aku datang!"

"Eh dia pergi?" Karen heran ketika melihat Sarukawa segera pergi keluar dari kelas dengan wajah senang bagai orang M.

'aku memiliki perasaan buruk mengenai ini' aku menatap kearah Sarukawa yang berlari menuju lokasi Sensei Iwakuma.

saat aku masih menatap pintu keluar dimana Sarukawa melesat pergi Karen menatapku dengan senyuman. "Naruto-kun. ayo kita ke ruangan GYM"

aku menganggukkan kepala lalu menatap kearah Masato. "Ayo kita pergi bersama"

masato mengangguk dan kami segera menuju Auditorium dimana banyak siswa dan siswi berkumpul.

normalnya kami disuruh untuk berdiri namun aku cukup terkesan ketika melihat banyaknya jumlah kursi tersedia untuk setiap siswa dan siswi yang ada.

"Semua siswa diperkenankan untuk duduk. acara akan kita mulai" Sensei memberitahukan melalui Mic.

semua siswa kemudian duduk di kursi masing-masing. aku, Karen, dan Masato duduk bersebelahan dan satu lagi kosong yang seharusnya Sarukawa tempati. yah aku tidak heran jika Sarukawa di hajar oleh Sensei Iwakuma.

kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu, jawabannya sangat sederhana. itu karena Sensei Iwakuma satu-satunya Sensei yang tidak ada di tempat kami saat ini.

aku mendengarkan apa yang dewan mahasiswa katakan dengan cermat. yah walau sebenarnya aku diam-diam menulis manuskripku tanpa ketahuan sama sekali.

"..." aku diam dan melihat ketua dewan mahasiswa yang berbicara di depan umum mengenai apapun itu.

"haaa... Presiden dari dewan siswa sangat cantik sekali"

karen mengatakan dengan kekaguman. aku sejujurnya tidak tertarik mengenai hal itu sedikitpun karena aku sedang fokus mengerjakan tugasku yang akan di kirimkan ke editorku malam ini. jika aku mampu.

"Kau pasti setujukan. Naruto-kun"

aku diam dan terus menulis hingga aku terkejut ketika Karen menyentuh pundakku. "Iya!" aku hampir berteriak karena terkejut.

"Naruto-kun. Apa kau mendengarku? Dan juga apa yang kau tulis?" Karen melihat buku catatan yang ku pegang.

"Tidak ada... Hanya menulis beberapa hal. Lagi pula, apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Karen kemudian menatap kearah Ketua dewan siswa yang berdiri di atas panggung.

"Aku bilang... betapa cantiknya ketua dewan siswa..."Karen mengatakan dengan nada kagum.

Aku mengambil perhatian sedikit. 'Rokuonji Kaoruko.. Kelas 2. Jika aku tidak salah ia adalah murid dengan peringkat tertinggi dan paling populer di kalangan pria'

Aku menatap kearah ketua Dewan dimana ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, mata berwarna merah muda gelap, dan memiliki dada yang berukuran cukup besar (E+). 'Hah... Aku harus bekerja sangat ekstra' aku berpikir.

"Jadi begitulah. Saya sebagai ketua dewan siswa mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan semoga kedepannya kita bisa saling membantu dengan baik" Rokuonji Kaoruko selesai berbicara dan disambut tepuk tangan dari siswa maupun siswi kecuali aku yang masih diam-diam mengerjakan mangaku.

"Terima kasih atas pembawaannya. Sekarang akan di teruskan oleh wakil ketua. Untuk wakil ketua di persilahkan untuk berbicara"

Selesai sensei berbicara aku sedikit tertarik untuk melihat siapa itu. 'Sakuragi Roofolet Ashe... Jika aku tidak salah ia adalah keturunan keluarga kaya di tokyo' aku melihat Sakuragi yang berdiri di podium dan bersiap untuk membuka beberapa kata-kata dengan wajah senyuman.

Sakuragi Roofolet Ashe, memiliki rambut blonde alami diikat twintal kearah belakang, dan mata berwarna biru khas keturunan barat. Bisa di katakan Sakuragi R. Ashe adalah peringkat 2 gadis paling populer.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan dewan siswa selesai memberikan beberapa perkataan namun aku sedikitpun tidak mendengarkan apapun itu.

Aku berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan hingga kami bertiga (Masato, Karen, Naruto) melihat wajah familiar baru saja datang.

"Sarukawa. Darimana saja kau?"

Aku memanggil ketika melihat wajah bersinar Sarukawa yang nampaknya sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus telah terjadi?" Karen mengatakan dengan wajah penasaran.

Dengan wajah masih bersinar Sarukawa kemudian menatap kami. "Begini... Kuma-tan..."

'Oh tidak, ini buka suatu hal yang bagus" aku memprediksi perkataan macam apa yang akan ia katakan.

"... Kuma-tan tadi memberikanku sebuah pelukan dengan kasih sayang"

Aku sedikit membayangkan pelukan macam apa itu. 'Pasti sebuah teknik gulat' teknik dimana mencekik lawan dengan siku di arahkan ke pinggang sang pengguna.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Ayo kita kembali" aku memberi saran ketika melihat Sarukawa terdiam bagai patung disitu dengan wajah bersinar

Sesampainya di kelas

"Oh ya... Belum ada murid yang datang?" aku menatap kelas yang masih kosong. Berarti semua murid masih berada di luar karena kelas di mulai jam 9 sementara ini masih 8.30 maka dangat masuk akal jika murid-murid masih di kantin atau di taman.

"Jika begitu aku keluar dulu." Masato melambaikan tangan ke arah aku dan Masato, aku dan Karen adalah satu-satunya murid di kelas.

Aku duduk di meja dan melihat Karen dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya merapikan meja guru dan beberapa hal lainnya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" aku melihat Karen yang masih merapikan beberapa hal hingga ia menatapku dengan senyuman.

"Tidak masalah, aku masih bisa sendiri" karen berusaha membersihkan kaca dari debu dengan menggunakan kursi sebagai pijakan.

'Ah... Jika seperti itu ia akan terjatuh' aku kemudian berjalan dan menuju Karen.

"Ah!" Karen terkejut ketika kursinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia hampir terjatuh.

"..."

"Sudah aku katakan.. Lebih baik aku bantu" aku berhasil menangkap Karen dengan posisi bridal.

Karen tetap diam menatapku "..."

Aku kemudian menurunkan Karen dan menatapnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Karen memerah sedikit dan menatapku dengan menganggukkan kepala sedikit. "Uhm.. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih untuk itu. Naruto-kun"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sedikit. Untuk hari ini tidak ada yang spesial dimana aku menjalani rutinitas sehari-hari dengan normal. Walau sebenarnya aku menulis manuskripku secara diam-diam saat pelajaran dimulai.

12.00

Jam istirahat

Aku memilih untuk pindah ke lokasi dimana aku bisa tenang. Saat sensei Iwakuma keluar sebuah serangan datang.

"Kuma-tan...!" Sarukawa berusaha untuk memeluk sensei.

"!" sensei dengan wajah ganas segera berbalik badan dan memukul perut Sarukawa hingga terpental menabrak tembok

Aku memilih untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan dan mencari temlat untuk berdiam diri.

Aku berjalan di aula dan menuju sebuah tempat yang sempurna. Perpustakaan, disini aku lihat ada beberapa siswa dan siswi belajar dengan tenang.

Aku segera mengerjakan mangaku lagi ketika mendapat sebuah inspirasi ketika melihat kejadian tadi. 'Sarukawa, aku mungkin perlu berterima kasih padamu' aku membuat situasi dimana protagonis utama terjebak kondisi tidak terduga dengan perempuan dan menyebabkan dia terkena pukulan dari perempuan dan di cap sebagai hentai.

Saat aku menyelesaikan 7 lembar manuskrip di buku tulisku aku mendesah karena masih ada 13 halaman dari 40 lembar. Mangaku memiliki 40 halaman di setiap chap, yang baru aku kerjakan sekitar 27 halaman.

Sekarang situasiku tidak bisa membuatku bergerak lebih cepat. (Menguap)

Aku memilih untuk duduk dan membaringkan kepalaku di meja karena aku sangat lelah.

'Tidak! Aku harus mengerjakannya!' aku memaksakan diri untuk menulis dan mengerjakan manga ini. Hingga ketika aku berhasil mengerjakan 10 halaman aku tertidur karena kehabisan energi.

"..."

Aku tertidur dan merasakan jika aku sudah saatnya untuk bangun

Aku membuka mata dan menatap perpustakaan yang sudah sepi. 'Baru beberapa menit aku tidur, kenapa sangat sepi?' aku meyakinkan diriku jika mereka semua kemungkinan ke kantin.

(Bel)

Saat bunyi bel aku dengar aku sedikit malas untuk bangkit. "Habis ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris" aku berdiri sepenuhnya dan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'Tunggu sebentar...'

Dari nada bel itu sangat berbeda dengan bel masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Itu bel pergantian jam pelajaran!" aku panik karena mengetahui jika aku terlambat.

Aku berlari dengan buku catatan di tanganku. 'Sialan... Berapa lama aku tertidur' aku terus berlari menuju ke kelas.

Hingga ketika aku sampai di tangga aku tidak melihat ada seseorang di hadapanku. (Sfx tabrakan)

"Awgh.. Maafkan aku!" aku cepat menunduk

Murid itu juga meminta maaf lalu kami berdua berlari kembali ke kelas. Nampaknya ia juga terlambat masuk kedalam kelas.

Saat aku sampai di kelas aku langsung membuka pintu. "Maafkan aku" aku melihat dimana sensei belum datang namun semuanya menatapku yang baru saja masuk.

Aku menuju kursiku dan duduk menunggu sensei menganggap semuanya tidak ada yang terjadi sedikitpun.

'Tadi itu nyaris sekali'

Pelajaran dimulai setelah sensei tidak lama masuk kedalam kelas.

Di luar

Seorang siswi dengan rambut hitam berjalan di aula dengan buku catatan ia pegang. "Hmm?" matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang berada di lantai.

"Buku siapa ini?"

Saat ia mengambil buku tersebut, ia penasaran akan isi dan membukanya.

"Buku ini..."

Mata siswiperempuan itu terbuka sedikit ketika melihat isi dari buku. "Heheh..."

Ia tertawa kecil ketika membaca buku itu. "Kira-kira dimana pemiliknya?"

Siswi perempuan itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ah itu dia.. Akan aku bawa ke ruang dewan siswa"

Presiden dari dewan siswa Rokuonji Kaoruko kemudian membawa buku tanpa nama itu kembali ke ruangan dengan senyuman ceria. 'Ini buku dari imo sarada-kun... Aku akan bertemu dengannya'

Rokuonji berjalan dengan senyuman cerah nampaknya ia memiliki hari yang bagus.

Sementara itu (15.00)

Bel pelajaran berakhir. Namun aku mendesah lelah, karena nanti akan ada jam olahraga setelah jam istirahat II selesai.

Aku beruntung dapat menghindari pertanyaan interogasi dari ketua kelas Karen. Aku menjawab jika aku berada di UKS karena aku mengalami sakit kepala.

Dan anehnya alasanku dapat di terima begitu saja. Setahuku Watanuki Karen, adalah ketua kelas yang sangat bertanggung jawab normalnya jika siswa lain memiliki situasi yang sama. Maka Karen akan menuju UKS untuk konfirmasi.

Namun kali ini ia menerima alasanku tanpa banyak bicara. 'Dasar aneh'

Aku mengambil baju olahragaku dari dalam tas, namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. 'Oh tidak!' aku panik ketika merasakan ada yang hilang dari tasku.

Aku mencoba mencarinya sekali lagi. 'Itu hilang!' aku panik

Aku mencoba membongkar seluruh isi tasku. Namun hasilnya tetap Nol besar. Aku terus mencari mulai dari saku, laci meja, bahkan tasku aku bongkar berulang kali.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu Naruto-kun?"

Ketua kelas Karen menatapku dengan penasaran ketika aku membuka seluruh isi tasku.

"Apa bisa aku bantu untuk mencarikan barangmu?" Karen berbicara lagi ketika aku mengabaikannya.

"Ketua kelas itu tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kehilangan buku catatanku" sambil mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi tasku.

"Naruto-kun biar aku bantu!"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya melupakannya. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri"

"Tapi apa kau yakin Naruto-kun?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan mencarinya lagi. Lalu aku berakhir menggaruk kepala belakang dan berpikir.

"Naruto-kun coba kau kembali menyusuri dimana saja kau bergerak. Mungkin kau bisa menemukannya"

Aku langsung tersenyum ketika menemukan solusinya. "Ketua kelas, terima kasih!" aku segera melesat keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Karen yang terdiam di tempat.

"Mou... Naruto-kun, kau selalu saja ceroboh" Karen tersenyum kearah laki-laki yang berlari menyusuri dimana ia berada tadi.

Naruto kemudian menuju perpustakaan dimana ia tertidur. "Tidak ada"

Aku melirik meja yang kosong dimana aku tertidur. Lalu aku segera menuju lorong kelas namu hasilnya tetap tidak ada.

"Dimana itu" aku menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku.

"Jika aku tidak salah aku menabrak seseorang lalu berakhir terjatuh disini" aku menatap tangga dari perkiraanku ada kemungkinan jika murid itu mengambil bukuku. Namun itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku sangat tahu jika murid itu berlari menuju kelas tepat setelah aku meminta maaf. Dan juga murid itu sama sekali tidak membawa apapun. Berarti"

Aku membuat wajah takut ketika membuat prediksi terakhir. 'Bukuku di ambil oleh murid lain ataupun Sensei'

Ini sangat membuatku gugup. Tidak mungkin aku secara acak bertanya pada setiap murid yang ada disini.

Juga tidak mungkin aku bertanya pada sensei.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan'

(Suara bel)

("Perhatian pada siswa yang merasa kehilangan sebuah buku berwarna biru, diharapkan untuk segera datang ke ruangan dewan siswa")

Setelah pesan itu di ulang sebanyak dua kali aku langsung memikirkan kemungkinan. 'Tidak mungkin ini sebuah kebetulan'

Apa aku harus ke ruangan dewan siswa atau tidak...

Aku sedikit beradu argumen, namun jika ini benar buku milikku maka ada kesempatan untukku dapat menyelamatkan pekerjaanku namun bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

'Lebih baik mencoba' aku kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menuju keruangan dewan siswa.

Saat aku mencapai di depan pintu aku mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk kedalam.

"Permisi"

Saat aku masuk aku mengharapkan sebuah sambutan tidak menyenangkan, karena jika itu benar buku milikku dan ada yang membacanya. Maka mereka berpikir aku orang bajingan mesum.

"Ehehe..." aku melihat ketua sedang duduk dengan wajah tertawa kecil ketika membaca buku biru.

'Itu memang bukuku' aku mulai sedikit panik.

Namun aku sebagai pria maka harus siap mengambil resiko apapun itu yang akan terjadi. "Ano Ketua-san?" aku memanggil ketika melihat wajah tertawanya membaca isi buku.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearahku ia terkejut. "Ah.. Maafkan aku" Rokuonji Kaoruko meminta maaf dengan cepat.

"..." aku tetap diam dan menatap bukuku yang ia pegang.

"Ano... Saya datang untuk memeriksa apakah buku saya dapat saya terima lagi" aku langsung ke inti pembicaraan karena aku melihat sepintas mengenai ilustrasi manuskrip miliku.

Rokuonji langsung terkejut dan menatap buku milikku. "Eh... Ini milikmu?"

Aku langsung menganggukkan kepala

aku sudah berkeringat gugup mengenai pendapat dari Ketua Osis. jujur saja satu-satunya yang mengetahui jika aku penulis manga adalah Toa, Mihiro, dan Takatsuka Chitose atau bisa dikatan sebagai Editorku.

"Kamu Narumi Naruto-kun dari kelas 2-C, benar?"

aku menganggukkan kepala dan ketika Ketua OSIS menatapku dengan senyuman. 'apa yang terjadi' aku bertanya-tanya.

lalu ketika Ketua Osis berada di depanku aku menelan ludah sedikit dan mempersiapkan mentalku akan respon yang akan datang.

"Narumi-kun, kisahmu menarik aku sangat menyukainya..."

"Ha?" aku sedikitpun tidak mengharapkan respon seperti ini. namun wajah dari ketua osis sudah cukup untukku jika memang ia sangat tertarik dengan cerita dari buku catatanku.

lalu Ketua osis tertawa kecil. "... aku sangat terhibur ketika melihat protagonis yang terkena pukulan gadis saat ia tidak sengaja mendarat di depan perempuan... itu sangat lucu"

aku membuat wajah datar. 'Yah.. mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Sarukawa mengenai hal itu'

'hei.. ini bukan saatnya untuk senang, aku harus mendapatkan kembali buku catatanku' aku mengingat tujuan sebenarnya aku datang ke ruangan OSIS.

"Ano.. aku menghargai pendapatmu. tapi bisa berikan kembali bukuku?" aku meminta dengan sopan.

"oh iya.. maafkan aku" Ketua osis segera memberikan buku milikku dengan wajah memerah sedikit.

"..."

aku dan ketua osis jatuh dalam diam ketika aku menerima kembali buku milikku. aku yang membuatku khawatir adalah bagaimana jika ketua OSIS menyadari jika aku adalah penulis manga dengan tema Ero.

"Ano... Narumi-kun"

"Hai!" aku terkejut ketika ketua OSIS memanggilku.

lalu ketua osis menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. "Ano... Narumi-kun, apa kamu laki-laki"

kali ini pertanyaan aneh membuatku sangat bingung. "Tentu saja aku laki-laki. Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu Ketua Osis"

Ketua osis mulai gugup sedikit. "Ano.. aku mengira jika penulis dari buku itu adalah perempuan, terlebih lagi di halaman terakhir"

aku mulai takut. 'oh tidak, jangan katakan jika ia membaca mengenai rancangan beberapa baju perempuan'

"...'

sekali lagi kami berdua jatuh dalam diam dan tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi. "Ano.. maafkan aku, aku juga berterima kasih jika kamu menemukan bukuku." pilihan yang aku buat adalah segera mengakhiri ini dan segera pergi dari ruangan OSIS secepat mungkin.

"Ano sebelum itu, bisa lihat ini sebentar Narumi-kun"

Ketua osis menghentikanku dari bergerak dan ketika aku menatap kearahnya dengan wajah bertanya, ada apa

Ketua osis mengambil sesuatu dari dalam meja dan memberikan sebuah kertas dengan jumlah sekitar 50 lembar padaku.

"Ini" aku terkejut ketika melihat apa itu.

'ini ilustrasi yang sudah di kerjakan dan seharusnya di terbitkan bulan ini. aku ingat jika aku mengirimkannya pada Takatsuka-san minggu lalu, tapi bagaimana bisa Ketua Osis memiliki ini yang seharusnya di pegang oleh ilusatorku, Shika-kun'

aku berputar otak mengenai hal ini, namun saat aku melihat wajah Ketua osis. ia jelas-jelas memberikan wajah tersenyum cerah seolah-oalh mengatakan padaku. bagaimana menurutmu?

aku kemudian menganggukkan kepala ketika selesai membaca dan melihat semua ilustrasi yang dikerjakan oleh Shika-kun. aku sangat mengenal cara Shika-kun menggambar dengan sangat baik, pria misterius itu sangat terkenal untuk para penulis karena kepintarannya dalam menggambar.

"Ini sangat bagus..."

"Sungguh?"

aku mengangguk lagi dan Ketua OSIS nampaknya sangat bahagia mengenai pendapatku. saat aku memberikannya kembali mengenai manga yang sudah Shika-kun kerjakan, ini saatnya aku bertanya.

"Ano..."

"hm... apa itu. Imo-Sarada?"

aku langsung terkejut bahkan aku hampir melompat karena kaget ketika Ketua OSIS entah bagaimana bisa memanggil nama samaranku. 'apa aku menulis namaku di buku ini' aku memeriksa apakah aku tidak sengaja meletakkan namaku, namun aku tidak melihat namaku sedikitpun.

'Bagaimana mungkin' aku mulai berkeringat gugupnamun Ketua OSIS hanya tersenyum.

"..."

aku diam karena bingung harus bicara pa. lalu Ketua Osis menatapku.

"NArumi-kun.. apa kau tidak bertanya padaku, bagaimana aku mengetahui identitasmu"

aku hanya menganggukkan kepala karena masih gugup untuk bicara.

"..." aku berpikir sebentar. 'jangan bilang, jika' aku mulai melebarkan mata ketika berpikir akan kemungkinan.

"Apa kau..."

Ketua Osis kemudian tersenyum padaku dengan menganggukkan kepala. "Mou... kau terlalu lama untuk menebaknya Narumi-kun. aku adalah SHika-kun"

dan saat itu juga aku sangat heran akan jalan hidupku. apakah tidak ada jalan hidup yang lebih normal dalam sehari.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin.. aku kira"

Ketua OSIS tertawa kecil padaku yang memasang wajah shock karena terkejut akan kebenaran ini. sejujurnya aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu seperti ini datang.

Kami bercerita mengenai keadaan tidak terduga ini. sejujurnya aku lah yang paling banyak bertanya padanya mengenai bagaimana mungkin seorang Ilusator terkenal menjadi ilusatorku.

"Narumi-kun, aku juga sebenarnya sangat terkejut mengenai ini, karena semua konten yang kau tulis jadi aku mengira kau adalah perempuan"

aku langsung mengangguk karena itu Ketua OSIS menanyakan mengenai genderku.

"Aku sejak awal sangat tertarik pada ceritamu, jadi aku selalu berharap jika kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. karena jika itu terjadi maka kita akan banyak sekali bercerita" Ketua OSIS mengatak nhal itu dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyunm padanya.

"Jadi NArumi-kun, untuk kedepannya semoga kita bisa lebih akrab"

Ketua OSIS memberikan jabatan tangan padaku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku juga. semoga kita bisa akrab di kedepannya, KEtua OSIS" aku menerima jabatan tangan.

"Oh.. jadi untuk pemulaan, jangan panggil aku ketua. panggil saja dengan namaku"

aku menganggukkan kepala. "Baik.. Rokuonji-san" masih menjabat tangan Ketua Osis dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

namun ketua osis nampaknya tidak senang jika aku memanggilnya dengan nama belakang karena aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Mou.. jangan begitu, kau bisa panggil aku dengan namaku. Naruto-kun"

aku sangat gugup dengan wajah perlahan memerah. aku baru ini bisa memanggil nama depan gadis yang menjadi idola di seluruh akademi.

"Baiklah.. senang berkenalan dan semoga akrab di masa depan... Kaoruko-san"

"Hm" Ketua osis langsung tersenyum cecria dan menganggukkan kepala.

saat kami selesai memperkenalkan diri aku melepaskan jabtan tangan.

"'Jadi Kaoruko-san... bisa beritahu aku bagaimana kau menemukan buku milikku"

"oh.. itu" Kaoruko menjelaskan jika ia menemukan buku itu di dekat tangga dan karena melihat isinya mengenai Manuskrip yang familiar Ketua OSIS langsung menyadari jika ini milik dari Imo-Sarada

saat penjelasan selesai aku mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya aku sangat gugup berduaan dengan gadis di ruangan ini. "Jadi, karena urusan kita selesai. saya permisi dulu" aku dengan cepat menarik pintu untuk keluar namun lagi-lagi aku di tahan.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun"

Kaoruko menahan pundakku dengan tangannya. "Naruto-kun, bisa aku meminta sesuatu darimu"

aku sudah dalam kondisi berbahaya, karena baru ini aku mendapatkan kontak sedekat ini dengan perempuan. "Hai!" aku langsung membuat wajah kaku ketika menatap Kaoruko.

"Naruto-kun.. aku sebagai ketua OSIS, mengundangmu untuk bergabung kedalam Struktur OSIS akademi Ousui"

"Menjadi anggota?"

Ketua osis kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lagi. "Tentu... saat ini OSIS membutuhkan beberapa anggota baru sejak kelas 3 sudah selesai menjabat. Jadi aku selalu berpikir untuk menemukan orang yang tepat untuk masuk kedalam struktur OSIS."

"Tapi kenapa aku"

Dengan senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya Rokuonji Kaoruko menatapku. "Karena aku ingin. jika kau berada disini aku yakin OSIS lebih menarik"

aku berpikir sebentar. 'Jika aku masuk, maka aku bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan ilusatorku secara langsung. tapi apakah aku mampu. setahuku mereka yang masuk ke OSIS adalah mereka yang memiliki peringkat teratas' aku sedikit ragu.

namun ketika melihat wajah memohon dari Kaoruko maka aku tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak, maka satu-satunya jawaban yang aku berikan adalah mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mau"

"Sungguh"

aku mengangguk lagi dan nampaknya jawabanku membuat Kaoruko tersenyum ceria.

saat kami terus berbicara mengenai chapter berikutnya diamana aku mengacaukan semuanya karena komputerku, Kaoruko memberikanku sebuah solusi yaitu dengan mengerjakannya bersama-sama.

lalu aku sepakat dan diundang lagi untuk datang ke ruangan OSIS besok. aku hanya bisa setuju saja mengenai semua rencana dari ketua OSIS.

lalu akupun keluar dari ruangan OSIS dan menuju kelasku lagi. "Oh gawat. ini sudah jam masuk kedalam kelas" aku panik dan segera berlari menuju kelasku

15.00

saat jam pulang sekolah tiba, aku segera menuju loker sepatu dengan Masato dan Karen mengikuti dari belakang.

saat kami sampai di gerbang Masato melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa besok Narumi"

aku mengangguk dan melihat Masato perlahan menjauh. "Ayo kita pulang" aku menatap Karen.

kami berjalan bersama karena kami satu arah hingga persimpangan.

"Sampai Jumpa, Naruto-kun" aku menganggukkan kepala dan ku lihat Karen menyebrang jalan sambil menuju rumahnya dengan cepat.

saat aku berjalan dengan wajah lelah aku merasakan jika aku kehilangan beberapa energi. setelah selesai jam olah raga pada jam 16.00 aku menuju Ruangan OSIS dimana aku meminta bantuan Ilusatorku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku setelah aku mendapatkan ide dari Sarukawa yang membuat SenseiIwakuma Yukari marah dan berakhir menghajarnya

dan respon yang aku dapatkan adalah sebuah tawa dan respon positif. 'kali ini aku bisa membuat chapter terbaik' aku merasakan hal baik yang akan datang.

tidak aku duga jika dari hari sialku justruk membuatku dalam situasi yangg menguntungkan. mungkin aku perlu berterima kasih pada keberuntungan yang aku terima hari ini.

"Tadaima" aku menyapa ketika membuka pintu,

dan saat aku masuk aku melihat sebuah sepatu asing di rak sepatu. 'Mihiro berkunjung lagi, ya?' aku menebak dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil peduli.

"Ah.. Senpai.. Okaerinasai" aku melihat Mihiro mengenakan Apron merah muda dengan seragam sekolah masih terpakai.

aku kemudian duduk di meja makan. "Dimana Toa?"

Mihiro kemudian menatapku setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam. "Dia masih di kamarnya"

aku kemudian menatap kalender yang terpasang di dinding. 'Tanggal 2 April berarti deadlinenya'

"Senpai, apa kau mau makan dulu? apa mandi? atau Diriku?'

Mihiro membuat nada main-main ketika di depanku dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Sampai jumpa" aku langsung berdiri meninggalkannya.

"Senpai kau kejam sekali!' Mihiro membuat nada merajuk padaku.

aku hanya mengabaikannya dan memilih kembali ke kamarku.

aku juga harus bersiap untuk besok. dengan selesainya pekerjaanku maka aku bisa berbicara pada Takatsuka-san mengenai kondisiku.

saat aku selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian, aku segera menuju meja makan dimana aku melihat Toa dan Mihiro bercerita dengan gembira.

"Maaf karena harus memasak malam ini, Mihiro"

Mihiro hanya membuat senyuman padaku. "ohohoho... senpai, kau harus membalas budinya"

"Toa, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini" aku dengan cepat mengabaikan Mihiro dan berbicara pada Toa.

"Jangan abaikan aku, Senpai"

Mihiro membuat wajah hampir menangis ketika aku berhasil mempermainkannya,

"Berisik" Toa mulai marah pada kami berdua karena mengganggu waktunya.

malam aku habisakan dengan tenang karena hari ini aku sepenuhnya kehilangan ketenanganku. besok aku juga harus menuju Ruang OSIS untuk verifikasi diriku sebagai anggota.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

 **2/April**

12.00 jam istirahat.

"Bagaimana Takatsuka-san" aku menyerahkan manuskripku di buku catatan pada takatsuka.

takatsuka membaca sebentar dalam diam dan melihat dengan serius.

"Baiklah ini dapat di terima"

jawaban dari takatsuka membuatku tenang untuk beberapa alasa. dan ketika aku berhasil menarik nafas lega. takatsuka menatapku.

"Narumi-san, untuk selanjutnya cobalah untuk mengerjakan manuskripmu lebih awal. aku tahu kau siswa, tapi kau juga harus memenuhi tanggung jawabmu"

aku mengangguk dan membuat wajah menyesal. "Maafkan aku"

Takatsuka kemudian mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Baiklah. sekarang, kau bisa pergi. aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada ketua OSIS"

"Tunggu... maksudmu Kaoruko-san" Takatsuka menatapku dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Shika-kun, sudah menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di anatara kalian berdua. jadi akau rasa tidak perlu untuk menutup-nutupinya lagi"

aku mengangguk. hal seperti ini memang sangat jarang terjadi namun jika sudah terjadi maka untuk apa menutup-nutupinya lagi.

setelah itu aku pergi dari ruangan menuju ke ruangan OSIS.

takatsuka-san adalah guru yang bertugas dalam membina murid bermasalah. oleh karena itu aku sering di jadikan korban disini. Takatsuka-san tidak perlu marah, cukup membuat nada menyeramkan maka aku sudah takut padanya.

setelah aku pergi dari ruangan Konseling, aku segera menuju ruangan OSIS dimana menurut Kaoruko-san aku harus datang siang ini.

saat aku sampai di depan pintu OSIS aku menghela nafas dan segera membuka pintu. "Permisi" aku segera masuk.

"Hiyah!'

suara baru berhasil menangkap telingaku.

"!' aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku jatuh dalam bahaya.

di depanku terlihat wakil ketua OSIS sedang melepaskan pakaiannya dan aku dapat melihat ia hanya mengenakan bikini.

"Ah!" aku mulai terkejut akan situasi ini.

Sakuragi R. Ashe segera memerah dan matanya berubah menjadi spiral.

"Haaaah!' aku berteriak terkejut ketika menyadari jika hal yang ada di depanku bukanlah sebuah imajinasi.

"Kenapa kau yang berteriak!" Sakuragi langsung membalas teriakanku.

"Maafkan aku!" aku langsung menutup mata dengan tanganku dan mengalihkan wajah.

situasi seperti ini terkadang bisa membuatku jatuh kedalam situasi berbahaya seperti yang di alami protaginis utamaku di manga.

jika aku tetap seperti ini maka aku akan di cap sebagai orang hentai. maka dari Manga aku mendapat referensi bagaimana menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

aku segera berbalik badan. "Maafkan aku... aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada anak sekolahan yang kecil"

jawaban seperti itu biasanya akan menuju pintu keluar tanpa kekerasan. lalu aku memberanikan diri membuka mata dan melihat Ashe masih membeku dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Oleh karena itu... tubuhmu tidak menarik perhatianku sedikitpun"

aku segera membuat nada keras seperti sedang memproklamasikan diriku sendiri namun jawaban yang aku terima ternyata jauh dari harapanku.

sebelum aku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan aku merasakan sebuah hantaman benda sangat keras mengenai wajahku.

"KELUAR DASAR MESUM!"

dengan berteriak aku terlempar keluar dari ruangan karena terkena sebuah buku tebal menghantam wajahku.

'...'

aku pun jatuh ke dalam kedalam mimpi karena hantaman itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

aku mengerang sakitketika duduk di kursi ruangan OSIS. Ashe yang sudah berpakaian lengkap, menatapku dengan mata laser.

"Auch.." aku mengerang sakit lagi.

Ashe masih mengawasiku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mesum"

aku mendesah. "Dengar aku bukan mesum!"

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin lakukan... jangan bilang kau selalu kemari dan mengintip kami" Ashe mulai membuat wajah takut.

"Dengar untuk apa aku mengintip jika aku langsung masuk dan meminta maaf"

Ashe nampak berpikir sebentar. "Memang benar..."

"Lihat..."

lalu Ashe tetap membuat wajah marah padaku. "Tetap saja, kenapa kau langsung mengatakan hal itu..."

"Eh.. maafkan aku!' aku langsung panik dan meminta maaf dengan segera.

"Halo" Suara baru datang dan menginterupsi kami berdua.

"Kaoruko-san"

Ashe membuat nada hormat pada ketua OSIS yang baru saja tiba. "Apa ini" dengan wajah penasaran Kaoruko menatap kami berdua.

lalau Ashe menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi dan membuat Kaoruko tertawa kecil.

"Ashe-chan... Aku yang mengundang Naruto-kun untuk datang"

"Haa?"

lalu dengan senyuman Kaoruko memberikan jawaban yang tidak Ashe duga. "Mulai saat ini, Naruto-kun adalah anggota OSIS"

"Heeee?!"

Ashe berteriak terkejut dan aku sendiri harus menghela nafas karena ini akan semakin berat bagiku


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. School Trouble

Ashe langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Kaoruko. Apa kau ingin memasukkan pria mesum ini ke OSIS" dan menunjukkan jarinya kearahku.

"Hai" Kaoruko mengangguk dengan senyuman ceria.

Namun sakuragi dengan jelas membantah. "Tidak! Aku tidak menerimanya!"

"Tapi Ashe-chan, kita membutuhkan laki-laki untuk pekerjaan di ruangan OSIS" Kaoruko membuat nada kecewa ketika melihat pemberontakan.

"..." aku tetap diam melihat mereka berdua yang berdebat satu sama lain.

Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun jka aku tidak menjadi bagian OSIS. Alasan aku ingin disini adalah agar aku mudah berkomunikasi dengan ilusatorku.

"Ketua. Dia sudah melihatku telanjang saat mengganti pakaian di ruangan OSIS. Tidak mungkin aku menerima orang mesum seperti dia!"

Kaoruko terkejut. "Sungguh?"

"Itu benar, terlebih lagi. Dia menatapku dengan mata buasnya!"

Baiklah ini sudah di luar dari toleransi. Aku tidak masalah jika di katakan mesum. Tapi jika di katakan dengan buas maka apa itu artinya akuseperti binatang. Aku segera berdiri."Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang kau sebut dengan buas?! Dan juga aku tidak melihat tubuh telanjangmu. Kau masih mengenakan pakaian dalammu"

Sakuragi segera menatapku dengan marah. "Kau... Segera lupakan itu!"

Kami berdua berdebat untuk sementara. Kaoruko tertawa kecil dengan keringat menetes di belakang kepalanya. 'Nampaknya mereka tidak bisa akur untuk sementara'

Saat kami saling menatap dengan wajah marah, Kaoruko mulai mengingat sesuatu. "Ashe-chan, kenapa kau mengganti pakaian di ruang OSIS?"

Ashe langsung terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah. "Itu karena..."

"Karena apa ashe-chan?" kaoruko mulai penasaran dan menatap Sakuragi yang masih memerah dengan wajah mengalihkan pandangan dari kami.

"Aku menjatuhkan mie udon ke bajuku"

"Udon?"aku penasaran apa maksudnya. Namun ketika Sakuragi menjelaskan jika ia makan namun berakhir menjatuhkan makanannya di bajunya mulai memberikanku penjelasan akan kejadian itu.

"Jadi begitu ya"

Kaoruko mulai memahami situasi. "Jadi Ashe-chan lupa untuk mengunci pintu sehingga kejadian itu terjadi"

Ashe kemudian menunduk dan menganggukkan kepala. "Hai..."

Kaoruko mulai tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Sakuragi. "Ashe-chan, kau tidak perlu malu untuk memiliki sikap banyak makan"

"Aku tidak!" Sakuragi mulai berteriak marah walau wajahnya mengatakan kebalikannya.

Aku memiringkan wajah. "Sakuragi-san makan banyak?"

Kaoruko kemudian menatapku dengan tertawa kecil. "Hai... Ashe-chan sebenarnya sangat suka makan..."

"Kaoruko jangan katakan!" Sakuragi mulai mencekik pelan Kaoruko dan menggoyangkan lehernya kedepan dan kebelakang mencegah Kaoruko untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

Sakuragi menangis kecil lalu menatap kearahku. "Jangan ingat hal itu!" Ashe berbicara dengan nada marah yang menurutku sangat imut sekali.

"Pft... Hahah" aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan aku tertawa geli ketika melihat tingkah Sakuragi.

Sakuragi kemudian menggembungkan pipi dan mulai memerah marah. "Kenapa kau tertawa!"

Aku terus tertawa karena mengetahui jika Sakuragi sangat suka makan namun tidak mau jujur akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak... Aku hanya geli saja" aku terus tertawa.

Kaoruko mau tidak mau ikut tertawa kecil ketika melihatku menertawai Sakuragi."Ashe-chan... kau tidak perlu marah"

"..." Sakuragi masih membuat wajah marah pada kami berdua yang menertawai dia.

Setelah beberapa saat kami menertawai Sakuragi, kami tenang agar tidak terlalu terbwa suasana dimana hanya kami berdua yang menikmatinya.

"Ashe-chan, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Naruto-kun mulai sekarang akan bergabung dalam OSIS" Kaoruko mengatakan dengan senyuman ceria.

Ashe langsung terkejut. "Naruto-kun?"

"hum?" Kaoruko mulai bingung melihat wajah terkejut dari Ashe.

"Tidak... Maksudku kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama depannya"ashe menatap Kaoruko dengan tidak percaya.

Namun kaoruko hanya memiringkan kepala "apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak-Tidak! Kaoruko apa kau sudah se...se..se..sedekat itu!" Ashe mulai memerah dan bergetar di tubuhnya.

Kaoruko menatap Sakuragi dengan senyuman."Hai... Aku dan Naruto-kun memang dekat"

Kaoruko tersenyum padaku dan aku mulai gugup. "Hoi.. Kaoruko-san... Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kaoruko mendekat padaku dan aku menjaga jarak dengan Kaoruko-san.

"Hum..hum...hum..." aku menjauh dan berusaha menghindari Kaoruko

"A...a...apa yang kalian lakukan!"Sakuragi langsung marah dan memisahkan kami berdua.

Sejujurnya aku sangat beruntung dapat di bantu oleh Sakuragi. Karena jika Kaoruko memelukku maka aku akan menjadi sangatberbahaya.

Saat Sakuragi berhasil menarik Kaoruko dariku, Sakuragi kemudian menatap wajahku dengan sangat tidsk menyenangkan

"Dengar! Kaoruko mungkin menerimamu tapi aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu!"Sakuragi kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan OSIS dengan wajah marah.

Namun ekspresinya yang seperti itu justru membuatku ingin tertawa lagi. Dengan berat hati aku terpaksa mengurungkan niatku untuk menertawai Ashe.

Saat ashe sudah pergi aku dan Kaoruko saling memandang. "Maaf jika Ashe-chan berkata seperti itu ya, Naruto-kun"

Aku hanya tersenyum kembali pada Kaoruko dan menganggukkan kepala. "Jangan khawatirkan hal itu"

Saat Kaoruko mulai tersenyum, Kaoruko kemudian menyerahkanku sebuah kertas. "Naruto-kun, sebagai bukti jika kau masuk kedalam OSIS, silahkan isi formulir ini"

Aku melihat formulir pendaftaran dan mengisinya tanpa banyak kesulitan. (Bel)

Bel pelajaran siang berbunyi tanda jam makan sudah selesai. "Jika begitu aku kembali dulu Kaoruko-san"

Kaoruko setelah menerima kertas pendaftaran milikku kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Huhm... aku juga harus kembali ke kelasku. Oh iya Naruto-kun, nanti saat pulang kita akan berkumpul di ruangan OSIS mengerjakan beberapa hal. Jadi jangan lupa ya"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lalu aku membuka pintu keluar dan pergi kembali ke kelasku.

'Aku harus bekerja ekstra setelah ini. Mengingat semua mangayang harus di kirim sudah selesai, maka sedikit balas budi akan masuk akal' aku berpikir sebentar sambil berjalan-jalan.

Namun aku berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku. (Sfx bertabrakan)

"Auch" aku mengeluh sakit ketika aku menabrakseseorang dan menyebabkan kami berdua terjatuh.

Saat itu aku berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang aku tabrak. "Maafkan aku ... Ah!" aku memerahdan langsung panik ketika apa yang aku lihat.

'Merah muda' aku melihat pemandangan dari balik rok perempuan acak yang aku tabrak. "Tidak!" aku menggelengkan kepala namun ketika aku berusaha melihat siapa itu.

"Kyah!" perempuan itu berteriak kecil ketika berusaha bangkit dan menutupi roknya yang terlihat. Lalu perempuan berambut merah itu menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Aku mulai berkeringat gugup melihat wajah marah dari Karen. "Aku.. Tidak... Aku maksudku..." wajahku memerah dan mulai bersikap panik karena aku jelas-jelas melihat pantsu milik Karen. Aku gugup melihat wajah marah dari Karen

"A...ano... Karen-san" aku mulai bergetar panikkarena melihat wajah marahnya. Dengan berkeringat deras aku sangat takutlalu Karen melihatku dengan wajah menangis kecil.

Saat itu juga aku merasakan pukulan sangat kuat mengenai wajahku.

"Naruto-kun dasar mesum!" Karen Memukul wajahku dan menyebabkan aku terlempar.

Saat itu juga Karen berdiri dan mulai menangis "Uaah!" Karen berlari menjauh dengan menangis. Aku yang terbaring di lantai dengan beberapa siswa dan siswi menatapku dengan wajah menjijikkan.

'Setidaknya jangan menatapku seperti itu' aku meratapi nasibku yang baru saja mengalami kejadian dimana protagonis utama di panggil dengan sebutan bajingan beruntung.

"Narumi apa kau baik-baik saja" Masato memanggilku ketika ia melihat aku masih berbaring di lantai.

Aku bangkit dan mengusap beberapa debu di pakaianku. "Aku tidak terlalu baik. Hah..." aku mendesah pelan.

Masato tertawa kecil dan menatapku dengan kasihan. "Jangan keluhkan hal itu Narumi"

"Itu mungkin untukmu..." aku kemudian melihat di tangan kanan masato dimana ia memegang sebuah surat.

"Apa itu masato?"

Masato kemudian menunjukkan surat itu padaku dan mendesah pelan. "Surat cinta"

"..." aku bergumam pelan saat melihat ekspresi Masato

Masato kemudian mengatur kacamatanya dan menatapku. "Aku sangat tidak mengerti, sudah berulang kali aku selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama pada mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka sangat keras kepala sekali"

'Aku merasa kasihan pada perempuan yang kau tolak Masato' aku keringat menetes ketika memikirkan bagaimana cara Masato menolak para gadis yang menyatakan cintanya.

"Ayo kita kembali" aku mengajak masato kembali kedalam kelas. Untuk apa juga aku berpikir lebih jauh mengenai sifat aneh Masato. Namun aku juga berpikir mengenai kejadian tadi. 'Mungkin aku perlu menjadikan itu sebagai bahan referensiku'

Kami berdua kemudian masuk kedalam kelas dan nampaknya sensei belum masuk.

"Yo Naruto, Masato" Sarukawa menyapa kami berdua dengan senyuman ceria seperti biasa.

"Yo Sarukawa" aku menayapa balik padanya.

Lalu ketika Masato ingin membalas Sarukawa melihat apa yang Masato pegang. "Apa Ini!" Masato terkejut ketika Sarukawa entah bagaimana berhasil merebut surat dari tangannya.

Sarukawa kemudian bergetar ketika melihat isi Surat."Ini... Masato!" Sarukawa memegang pundak Masato dengan cukup kuat.

"Masato! Kau dasar pengkhianat!" Sarukawa membuat wajah menangis menyedihkan pada kami berdua.

Namun kami berdua saling tukar pandangan sejenak dan mengangkat bahu. "Saru. Kau salah mengira, kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku pada pengirim surat itu benarkan?"

Sarukawa kemudian langsung membuat wajah cerah. "Benarkah! Masato! Aku ingin kau mengajariku bagaimana populer sepertimu!" Sarukawa menatap wajah temannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

T_T

Aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun Sarukawa yang seperti ini."Lagi pula Sarukawa, kau bilang kau menyukai iwakuma Sensei"

Sarukawa melepaskan pelukan dari Masato dan menatapku dengan wajah gembira. "Narumi. Kau memang teman terbaikku. Aku sudah memiliki Kuma-tan, aku tidak membutuhkan gadis lain!" Sarukawa berteriak dengan semangat.

Aku menepuk dahiku dan menggelengkan kepala. Hingga pintu di buka dan terlihat Iwakuma Sensei datang. "Kalian segera duduk"

Namun saat itu juga Saru bergerak dengan cepat. "Kuma-tan!" Saru melompat dengan tangan siap memeluk Iwakuma sensei.

Namun saat aku mengira jika Iwakuma sensei akan terkena pelukan dari Saru karena ia sedikitpun tidak menghindar, ternyata mataku langsung tertipu.

"Hiyah!" Iwakuma sensei bertindak cepat dengan memukul perut Sarukawa lalu menangkapnya dan menendang Sarukawa.

"Uagh!" Sarukawa terlempar menabrak papan tulis hingga akhirnya pingsan.

Kami semua terdiam tidak bisa berbicara apapun karena melihat kejadian langka ini.

Jam pelajaran berlangsung. Namun aku masih berpikir mengenai ketua kelas,Karen. Sejak kejadian tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Bahkan di kelas Karen tidak terlihat sama sekali membuatku bertanya-tanya dimana ia berada.'Aku harus meminta maaf padanya nanti' aku mendesah lelah.

Lalu aku mengerjakan manuskrip baru di bukuku karena kejadian tadi inspirasi berdatangan di otakku. 'Aku merasa kasihan pada protagonis utamanya' akumenggambar dimana protagonis utama tidak sengaja menabrak siswi sekolah dan menyebabkan ia melihat celana dalam dari siswi itu.

"Narumi"

Aku langsung menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menatap Iwakuma sensei."Hai"

Aku kemudian menuju sensei dan Iwakuma menyerahkanku beberapa lembar dokumen. "Tolong letakkan ini di ruangan guru"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan segera membawa dokumen itu. Aku juga melihat Sarukawa masih berbaring di lantai dengan wajah tersenyum puas. 'Beristirahat dengan tenang'

Aku berjalan sebentar lalu menatap beberapa guru yang berjalan-jalan menuju kelas masing-masing. "Permisi"akumasuk ke dalam ruangan guru yang ternyata tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Setelah aku meletakkan dokumen aku segera keluar dan menuju kelasku lagi. 'Hm?' aku melirik wajah familiar di lorong. Saat aku mendekati perempuan itu yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan UKS ku lihat ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Ketua kelas anda sedang apa?" aku memanggil dari belakang Karen.

"Uah!" Karen terkejut lalu berbalik badan dan menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai?"

Karen kemudian bertindak gelisah dengan wajah masih memerah. Aku mulai memerah ketika memikirkan kejadian itu.

"Ano... Yang tadi itu..."

Aku langsung bertindak dengan sangat cepat. "Maafkan aku" aku menundukkan kepala dengan nada menyesal. "Yang tadi itu adalah ketidaksengajaan , tapi aku membuatmu seperti itu. Aku sangat menyesal"

Aku tidak mengangkat kepalaku dan bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan.

Namun Karen terkejut dan segera membuat wajah tersenyum. "Naruto-kun. Angkat kepalamu, itu bukan salahmu juga. Jadi aku minta maaf" Karen menundukkan kepala.

"..."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat jika Karen masih memasang wajah tersenyum. "Yah... Itu sepenuhnya kesalahanku, jadi apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmenembusnya?" aku menggaruk kepala belakang.

Namun karen menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya ayo kita kembali ke kelas"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Saat kami berjalan kembali ke kelas aku teringat sesuatu. "Karen, apa yang kau lakukan di UKS tadi?"

"Aku beristirahat sebentar..."

Aku mulai memasang wajah peduli. "Apa kambuh lagi?"

Karen tersenyum lalu menganggukkankepala.

Karen dan aku sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP kelas 2, aku dan dia adalah teman cukup dekat. Watanuki Karen, adalah anak dari keluarga miko pemilik kuil dekat bukit tidak jauh dari sekolah. Karen sebenarnya memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan beberapa penyakit itu membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah.

Karen adalah teman terdekatku jadi aku sangat peduli padanya.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Karen?" aku menatap khawatir padanya.

Karen tersenyum padakulalu menganggukkan kepala. "Begitu" kami terus berjalan di lorong menuju kelas.

Saat kami tiba di kelas, kami melanjutkan pelajaran hingga beberapa waktu berlalu.

15.00 (jam pulang sekolah dan juga jam untuk klub sekolah dimulai)

"Jika begitu aku pergi duluan ke ruang klub Naruto-kun"

Aku menganggukkan kepala "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Karen"

Karen tersenyum lalu melangkah menjauh menuju klub Drama. 'Baiklah sekarang saatnya aku ke ruang OSIS' aku kemudian bangkit dari bangku dan menuju ruang OSIS.

Aku merasa jika hari ini aku mendapatkan hal baik, jadi aku harus sedikit bersemangat. Aku kemudian masuk kedalam Ruangan OSIS ketika sampai di depan pintu.

"Permisi" aku menyapa saat masuk kedalam.

"Ah, Narumi-kun. Datang juga kau akhirnya" Sakuragi melipat tangan di dadanya saat melihat aku masuk kedalam ruangan. Aku hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, dan akhirnya aku memilih duduk.

Saat aku melihat di meja, ada beberapa kertas dengan jumlah cukup banyak bertumpuk. "Sakuragi-san, apa ini?" aku menunjukkkan jariku pada tumpukan kertas.

"Itu adalah kertas permintaan maupun pertanyaan dari para siswa untuk OSIS"

Baiklah aku sedikit bingung disini. 'kertas permintaan maupun pertanyaan?'

"Dengar Narumi-kun, tugaspertamamu adalah..." Sakuragi menunjukkan jarinya pada tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"... Mengerjakan semua permintaan ini" Sakuragi kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak dari bawah meja.

'Apa kau bercanda!' aku terkejut ketika melihat jumlah kertas ini sangat banyak ketika Sakuragi mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak suara.

"Narumi-kun, aku ingin kau membacakan setiap surat yang ada disini. Lalu aku akan memberikan jawabannya" Sakuragi masih membuat wajah acuh.

Aku kemudian menyemangati diriku sendiri dan secepat mungkin aku mengerjakan tugas ini. "Baiklah..." aku kemudian mengambil salah satu kertas pertanyaan.

"... Pertanyaan, Apa tipe laki-laki yang kau suka Wakil ketua?" aku membacakannya dengan cukup keras agar di dengar sakuragi.

"Tidak lemah,tidak cabul yang suka mengintip, keren,lebih pintar dari aku, dan tidak memiliki mata buas" Sakuragi menatapku dengan racun.

"Hoi! Apa kau mengatakan jika itu aku!"

Namun sakuragi hanya tersenyum. "Ara? Apa yang kau maksudkan... Tuan mesum?"

Aku mulai kesal namun aku memilih mengabaikannya dan menulis jawaban di bawah dari pertanyaan itu. "Pertanyaan berikutnya. Apa ukuran dadamu?... Ha?" aku mulai heran apakah orang yang mengirim ini masih waras atau tidak?

Sakuragi melipat tangan. "Ukur sendiri sana"

Dan itu adalah jawaban yang cukup masuk akal menurutku. "Ukur sendiri saja sana" aku menulis jawaban untuk pengirim surat ini.

Lalu aku menuju surat berikutnya. "Apa warna patsu milikmu?"

'Hoi yang benar saja!' aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa murid disini masih waras atau tidak.

"Tergantung cuaca"

"..."

Jawaban yang Sakuragi berikan juga mulai mengada-ada, membuatku berpikir apa tujuan dibuatnya kotak suara ini.

"Hah... Baiklah yang berikutnya. Apa kau masih perawan atau seorang jalang?"

'Ha?' Aku mulai kesal dengan penulis dari surat ini.

"Eh?! Apa tadi yang kau bilang!" Sakuragi terkejut bahkan wajahnya memerah.

Aku memiringkan wajah mulai bingung apa yang terjadi. "Aku bilang, Apa kau masih perawan atau seorang jalang?"

"Eeeh... Kau.. Kau... Beraninya kau menanyakan hal itu. Aku selalu yakin jika kau sebenarnya adalah laki-laki kurang ajar!"

Sakuragi mulai panik bahkan tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi marah padaku.

"Hoi! Aku hanya membaca disini. Jangan kau anggap aku seperti itu!" aku langsung berdiri dan memberontak.

Saat itu juga aku hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan memilih menulis jawaban apapun itu menurutku masuk akal. 'Tanya pada dirimu sendiri' itu jawaban yang aku tulis.

Hampir semua pertanyaan disini semuanya tidak ada yang masuk akal dan kenapa pula OSIS harus berurusan dengan hal ini. Mungkin aku perlu menanyakan hal ini pada Kaoruko-san.

17.45

"Baiklah selesai juga" aku menggumam dan diikuti mendesah lelah.

Sakuragi hanya diam dan memandangi setiap jawaban yang aku tulis dengan sangat cepat. "Aku terkesan kau bisa menyelesaikan itu sendirian"

Aku menatap sakuragi-san dengan keringat menetes di dahiku 'Jika aku bertanya padamu, aku pasti akan mendengar pemberontakan'

"Jadi bagaimana dengan ini?" aku menunjukkan jariku di kotak surat balasan. Sakuragi hanya menunjukkan padaku untuk meletakkannya di depan ruangan OSIS.

Saat semuanya selesai aku merentangkan badan karena merasa sangat lelah sekali.

"Kerja yang bagus" sebuah suara baru datang ketika pintu di buka.

"Kaoruko-san, selamat datang kembali" aku menyapa padanya.

"Hm... Aku kembali Naruto-kun" Kaoruko tersenyum dan aku mau-tidak mau ikut tersenyum padanya.

Saat Kaoruko menatap kearah Sakuragi yang membuat wajah bosan. Kaoruko tersenyum padanya. "Ashe-chan, apa ada yang terjadi?"

Sakuragi mendesah "Kaoruko. Kau pasti tidak percaya apa yang terjadi"

"Hm apa yang terjadi?" Kaoruko kemudian duduk dan menyimak apa yang ingin di jelaskan oleh sakuragi.

"Narumi-kun tadi bertanya padaku apa warna kancut miliku"

Aku langsung menatap Sakuragi dengan protes. "Oi...Aku hanya membaca dari surat itu!"

"Terlebih lagi, Dia bertanya berapa ukuran dadaku"

"Sudah aku katakan itu adalah dari kotak pertanyaan!"

Lalu mata sakuragi mulai menggelap karena takut. "Terlebih lagi dia bertanya padaku, apa aku perawan atau jalang. Ia ingin membawaku pergi bersamanya"

aku menunjukkan jariku pada Sakuragi. "Hoi, yang terakhir itu kau buat-buat sendiri!"

Namun Kaoruko hanya tersenyum pada kami berdua. "Hm... Hm ... Kalian berdua nampak akrab"

"Siapa yang akrab dengannya!"

"Siapa yang akrab dengannya!"

Sakuragi dan aku saling menjawab dengan serentak. Hal itu menambah rasa kesal di antara kami berdua.

Namun jika di pikir kembali aku memang merasa jika kami mulai sedikit dekat. Yah karena mulai sekarang aku adalah anggota OSIS maka aku mau tidak mau harus akrabdengan seluruh anggotanya.

Lalu Kaoruko teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaa nanti..."

Aku langsung mengalihkan padanganku ke Kaoruko. "Tentu saja, apa itu mengenai hal kemarin?"

Kaoruko menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah memiliki masalah. 'Apa aku membuat kesalahan dalam penulisan manuskrip?' aku mulai bingung.

Sakuragi melihat kami berdua mulai membuat wajah tidak menyenangkan. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Kaoruko?"

Kaoruko langsung menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada Ashe-chan. Ini hanya rahasia antara aku dan Naruto-kun"

Ashe mangalihkan pandangan dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. "Begitukah... Baiklah"

Aku menyelesaikan beberapa tugas terakhir dan akhirnya aku bisa merssakan lega di tubuhku.

18.10

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan langkahtergontai. "Tadaima" aku menyapa saat masuk kedalam rumah.

"..."

Jawaban yang aku terima hanyalah keheningan lain. Lalu aku masuk kedalam rumah dan kulihat adik perempuanku tidak ada. 'Apa ia main game lagi?'aku mengintip di kamar Toa.

Dan aku melihat jika ia tidak ada. Dimana Toa berada? Aku sedikit bingung. Lalu aku mencari-cari "Toa?" aku naik ke lantai dua.

"Toa?" setiap ruangan aku cari. Lalu tujuanku berhenti ketika semua ruangan berhasil aku periksa kecuali kamarku.

"Toa?" aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan apa yang aku lihat membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku menatap Toa yang berbaring di kasurku.

"... Onii-chan... Kenapa kau lama sekali" Toa membuat nada tidak menyenangkan

'Ah.. Pasti ia kesepian'

"Maaf... Akan aku buatkan makan malam. Dan untuk membayar kesalahanku, aku membuat menu spesial" aku tersenyum pada Toa yang mulai bangkit dari kasur denang wajah berbinar.

Kami berdua turun dari lantai dua ke meja makan. Aku memasak menu favorit milik Toa. Kentang rebus dan di tumis. Sejujurmya aku tidak marah sedikitpun jika aku harus menjadi pekerja ekstra di rumah. Adik perempuanku hanya satu-satunya harta tidak tergantikan bagiku. Maka aku harus siap melakukan apapun.

"Baiklah, ini sudah siap"

Aku membawa menu makan malam ke meja dan kami makan dengan tenang.

"Toa beberapa hari belakangan nanti aku akan pulang terlambat, jadi kau harusbuat makan malam sendiri" Aku mengatakan kebenaran.

Namun Toa diam dengan tatapan mata tidak menyenangkan diarahkan kearahku. "..."

Aku kemudian mencuci piring kotor. (Bunyi telepon) "eh?" aku sedikit terkejut ketika Hand phone milikku berbunyi.

'Narumi-san, Bagaimana dengan rencanamu dengan pengembangan karakter baru di kisahmu. Aku berharap kau tidak membual dan akhirnya memberiku alasan yang tidak masuk akal'Aku mulai berpikir sebentar lalu membalas pesan itu dengan jawaban

'Iya aku sudah selesai dengan rencana itu dan sedang mengerjakannya bersama dengan Shika-kun'

Aku mengirim pesan itu dan melanjutkan mencuci piring. Setelah selesai aku minum air putih dan kembali ke ruangan untukku bekerja namun sebelum aku kembali ke ruanganku. Aku menatap Toa, "Toa, Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku."

"..." Toa diam dan melanjutkan main smartphone miliknya.

Aku melangkah menuju ruanganku. 'Sebaiknya aku segera menyelesaikan chapter ini' aku memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan untuk kisah selanjutnya. Tapi aku mengalami kesulitan dalam memikirkan bagaimana sifat heroine untuk kisahku.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku berpikir mengenai itu" aku membuka komputerku yang sudah di perbaiki. Aku melakukan browse di internet mengenai ilustrasi heroine.

Beberapa diantaranya aku melihat contoh dari anime yang sudah ada. 'Hmmm tema yang sudah populer saat ini?' aku melihat di berita anime mingguan.

'Roman-Komen berada di peringkat 24...'

Aku membaca berita itu dan melihat siapa di peringkat pertama dalam kategori Roman-Komen. 'Ah... Inu-sensei dengan kisah School Rumble' aku mulai merasa down ketika melihat posisiku.

Imo-Sarada dengan kisah High School Trouble menempati peringkat 158 dari 200 terbaik. 'Ini sudah perkembangan terbaik' aku menyemangati diriku.

Lalu aku mengerjakan manga lagi dengan semangat. Ide mengenai Heroine aku ambil dari Sakurai Ato-SenseiMengenai kisah Kyou no Cerberus.'...'

Aku tidak sadar jika aku mengerjakan mangaku terlalu lama hingga akhirnya aku tertidur. "..."

3/April

"Uaaaahm..." aku merenggangkan tubuhku.'Sial, aku terlalu bersemangat malam tadi' aku merasa pegal di tubuhku karena aku tertidur di meja belajarku.

"Gawat!" aku panik ketika melihat jam. Aku dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap dengan sangat cepat sekali.

"Thoa.. Akhum permgi!" Aku memanggil Toa dengan sebuah roti di mulutku. Tanpa menunggu balasan aku segera mengenakan sepatu dan lekas keluar dari rumah.

'Aku terlambat!' aku berlari dan terus makan rotiku. Aku berlari dan terus berlari berharap jika aku tidak terlambat.

07.58

Aku melihat gerbang sekolah namun aku melihat sensei Iwakuma sedang menunggu di depan gerbang. "Ayolah!" aku berlari dengan cepat.

Iwakuma sensei menyeringai ketika melihatku berlari. Namun aku yakin jika aku sampai. "Ayoooo!" aku berlari dan mempercepat langlah kakiku.

"Menyerahlah Narumi-kun" Iwakuma berteriak padaku.

"Tidak akan!" aku berlari menambah kecepatan, namun karena aku terlalu cepat dalam berlari aku tidak menyadari jika ada sebuah batu di depanku.

"Uahh!" aku tersandung dan menabrak sensei Iwakuma yang menunggu di depanku.

(Sfx menabrak)

"Auch..." aku mengerang sakit ketika merasakan bagaimana event Protagonis utama terlambat di sekolah dan akhirnya terjatuh. 'Tidak aku sangka aku akan mengalaminya di kehidupan nyata'

Lalu tanganku terasa memegang sesuatu yang lembut. "Punyut?" aku merasakan suara aneh ketika aku meremas benda itu. 'apa ini?'

Aku mencoba meremas benda itu sekali lagi dan membayangkan apa ini. "..." aku masih tidak mengerti. Dan ketika aku membuka mata untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang aku lihat, saat itu juga aku menyesal menjadi laki-laki.

"Na...Na...Narumi-kun... bisa jelaskan padaku apa ini" Iwakuma sensei menatapku dengan wajah memerah dan jelas aku tahu jika Iwakuma sensei sangat marah ketika aku melihat tanganku secara 'tidak' sengaja meremas bagian surga dari para laki-laki.

"a..ano... Maaf!" aku langsung bangkit dengan sangat cepat ketika menyadari kesalahanku. Dan ketika aku menundukkan kepala berharap jika sensei menerima maafku.

"Iwakuma-sensei?" aku melihat wajahnya menggelap dengan cara yang sangat menyeramkan.

"N-A-R-U-M-I"

'Oh tidak ini berbahaya' aku berkeringat deras ketika melihat mata sensei yang memberikanku sinyal jika aku akan dalam bahaya sangat besar sekali.

"Sampai jumpa!" aku langsung berlari menjauh dari Sensei.

"Tunggu!" dan yang benar saja aku di kejar olehnya. Aku berlari dengan harapan jika aku tidak terkena masalah.

"Ah itu dia" aku melihat Sarukawa yang nampaknya sedang membuang sampah.

"Saru!" aku menghampirinya, dan aku cukup beruntung karena aku bisa berlari jauh lebih cepat dari pada Iwakuma Sensei.

"Oh Naruto? Ada apa.. apa ada sesuatu yang bagus"

Sarukawa tersenyum padaku, dan aku masih berusaha menyesuaikan nafasku. "Sarukawa. Iwakuma-Sensei menerima cintamu dan meminta di peluk olehmu"

Sarukawa langsung membuat wajah terkejut dan menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan. Namun aku langsung menjawab dengan jelas. "Lihat, Iwakuma datang" aku menunjukkan jariku pada Iwakuma Sensei yang berlari kearahku.

"Sampai jumpa" Aku melambaikan tangan dan segera berlari menjauh. Namun sebelum aku menjauh aku melihat Sarukawa yang berlari menuju Iwakuma Sensei dengan gembira.

"Kumaaaaaa-tan" Sarukawa dengan wajah berbinar berusaha untuk memeluk Iwakuma Sensei.

Aku hanya berdoa jika apapun itu yang terjadi tolong jangan hantui aku, Sarukawa. Aku kembali berlari menjauh untuk mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman.

'Nampaknya aku berhasil menjauh' aku mengintip dari sudut lorong dekat tangga. Aku berhasil mengganti sepatu dan berhasil menyelinap masuk kedalam sekolah tanpa di tangkap oleh Iwakuma Sensei.

"Baiklah, aku harus cepat" aku kemudian bergerak cepat menuju kelas. Jam pertama jika aku tidak salah adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Saat aku terus berlari menuju kelas aku berusaha bersikap tenang agar tidak terkena masalah saat berhadapan dengan sensei yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Permisi" aku memanggil ketika masuk kedalam kelas, dan aku cukup terkejut karena aku tidak melihat sensei yang mengajar.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau terlambar?" Karen berdiri dan menghadap kearahku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Yah... aku terlalu keasikan dalam mengerjakan tugasku, dan akhirnya aku ketiduran" Aku menggaruk kepala belakangku dengan wajah gugup. Karen menepuk dahinya dengan mendesah.

"Naruto-kun, mungkin aku perlu untuk menjemputmu setiap pagi"

"Yah itu tidak di perlukan" aku dengan cepat menjawab namun Karen sudah membuat wajah marah padaku.

'aku punya firasat tidak menyenangkan'

"Naruto-kun, aku akan menjemputmu setiap pagi. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar keluhan" Karen membuat wajah komando padaku dan hal itu berhasil membuatku ketakutan.

"Hai Ma'am" aku berdiri tegak dan menjawab seperti seorang prajurit yang ketakutan pada atasannya.

Jam pelajaran dimulai tidak lama setelah aku duduk di kursiku. Aku saat jam pelajaran sama sekali tidak menyimak namun aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada jadwal perilisan untuk manga baru.

Aku memiliki ide baru untuk membuat Manga lain. Namun hal ini jika aku bicarakan pada editorku maka aku berani 100 persen, Takatsuka-san akan marah padaku.

'Aku harus fokus pada mangaku terlebih dahulu' aku mengerjakan beberapa manuskrip mengenai kejadian tadi pagi. Ilustrasi yang aku buat berdasarkan apa yang aku alami jadi semua kejadian tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di kehidupan nyata.

12.00 jam makan Siang.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan sama" Karen tersenyum padaku dengan kotak bekal di tunjukkan padaku.

Aku segera membuat wajah menyesal pada Karen. "Maaf, aku harus kembali ke ruang OSIS"

Karen langsung terkejut dan menatapku dengan wajah meminta konfirmasi. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mendesah lelah. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka jika aku masuk kedalam OSIS"

"Tapi Naruto-kun, setahuku mereka yang masuk kedalam OSIS adalah mereka yang berprestasi tinggi. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk padahal kau tidak berada di peringkat teratas?"

Aku menggaruk kepala belakang dan tersenyum gugup. "Yah... Ketua OSIS mulanya meminta bantuan padaku. Namun setelah itu ia menawariku dengan begitu saja" aku memberikan alasan terburuk dalam sejarah manusia.

Dan aku menduga jika Karen tidak akan percaya dengan kisahku sama sekali. "Oh begitu ya.."

Dan jawaban dari karen sungguh membuatku sangat terkejut sekali. "Eh? Maksudku, kau percaya padaku?"

Karen hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum padaku. "Kau sudah sangat baik padaku sejak SMP jadi aku tidak berpikir kau memiliki alasan untuk berbohong"

Aku berkeringat dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik topeng senyuman, aku sangat menyesal untuk menipu gadis baik sepertinya.

(Perhatian untuk Murid kelas 2-B, Narumi Naruto-kun. Segera menuju Ruangan OSIS)

Aku mendengar jika namaku di panggil, lalu Karen menepuk punggungku dengan wajah tersenyum. "Sudah sana pergi, mereka memanggilmu"

"Hai..." aku kemudian menuju ruangan OSIS dimana Kaoruko-san memanggilku.

Saat aku berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskan dengan pelan. "Yosh" aku menyemangati diriku dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

'Ah Naruto-kun, selamat datang. Maaf ya jika memanggilmu dengan pengeras suara"

Aku menanggukkan kepala ketika melihat wajah menyesal dari Kaoruko. "Apa ada sesuatu yang darurat?"

Sakuragi menatapku dengan wajah dinginnya "Kita mendapat permintaan darurat"

"Darurat! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Kaoruko kemudian memberikanku sebuah foto anjing dengan ukuran tubuh seperti serigala. "Apa ini?"

Kaoruko dengan wajah takut kemudian menjelaskan padaku jika anjing liar berhasil masuk kedalam akademi dan beberapa siswa terkena serangan dari hewan itu. Jadi misi kali ini adalah mengusir hewan ini keluar dari akademi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, jadi siapa yang akan melakukannya" saat aku menatap Sakuragi, ia menunjukkan jarinya padaku dengan sombong.

"Tentu saja kau, aku terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu"

Dan saat aku menatap Kaoruko ia hanya memberikan wajah takut. "Baiklah-Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya"

Kaoruko kemudian tersenyum ceria padaku. "Sungguh?"

Aku menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala karena terlalu malas untuk menjawab berbelit-belit.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun"

Dan saat aku menerima foto itu aku segera keluar dari ruangan OSIS menuju lokasi dimana terakhir kali Anjing liar itu terlihat. Jika aku tidak salah Anjing itu seharusnya ada di sekitar sini.

Aku menatap halaman depan sekolah namun hasil yang aku peroleh adalah tidak ada sama sekali, lalu aku mencoba mencari di samping sekolah dimana ada beberapa pohon tumbuh. Akademi ini menerapkan tema Kehijauan, jadi setiap sudut sekolah di tumbuhi oleh rumput dan pohon yang di rawat dengan sangat baik.

"Dimana Anjing itu berada" aku sudah berputar-putar bagai orang kebingungan selama 10 menit hingga aku menuju beberapa tempat lainnya.

'apa-apaan itu?' aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tertentu yang kelihatannya sedang dalam masalah.

Namun masalah ini nampaknya adalah sesuatu yang membuatku sangat heran sekali. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Ah.. Senpai, tolong aku" aku melihat Mihiro di kepung hewan.

Dan sejak kapan sekolah kami mejadi sebuah kebun binatang. 'Jika kucing aku biasa melihat mereka. Tapi bebek, kuda, dan sapi? Apa yang terjadi?' aku melihat mihiro di kelilingi banyak hewan.

Bahkan di kepala Mihiro di hinggapi oleh burung.

"Ah, senpai jangan melihat saja. Tolong aku disini" Mihiro membuat nada memohon padaku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" aku melihat bahkan ayam ikut mengumpul di sekitar Mihiro.

"Ah... aku sebenarnya sedang melihat beberapa klub, tapi selanjutnya aku terjebak di situasi seperti ini..."

Mihiro terlihat dalam kesulitan dan aku mungkin perlu untuk menolongnya. "Tapi seekor sapi dan kuda? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat jika mereka ada disini"

Mihiro kemudian menunjukkan jarinya pada hewan yang mengelilinginya. "Sunggu? Mereka tidak selalu disini, tapi aku selalu melihat mereka ada disini"

Aku mencari sebuah anjing tapi kenapa jadinya seperti ini.

"Quack!" bebek itu berbicara,

aku mungkin mengerti sedikit bahasa dari kucing. tapi tidak berarti aku mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Quack! Quack!"

Mihiro kemudian menunjukkan jarinya pada bebek yang berbicara itu. "dia bilang, apa kau ini buta?"

Aku langsung terkejut akan apa yang di katakan oleh Mihiro. "Kau bisa bicara bahasa hewan?"

"Eheheh... aku berbohong. Aku hanya menebak saja" mihiro tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

Aku menghela nafas. "Untuk sesaat aku pikir kau serius mengenai hal itu"

Aku menatap para hewan. 'Mereka pasti mengelilingi Mihiro karena mereka tahu jika Mihiro akan memberikan sesuatu untuk dimakan' aku sangat mengenal mihiro. Mihiro sangat di sukai oleh binatang dimanapun ia berada.

"Mereka kelihatannya lapar dan ingin sesuatu, sayangnya aku tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk di berikan"

Lalu mihiro menatapku. "Ah, senpai apa kau punya sesuatu...? Tentu tidak punya. Iya kan, Senpai"

"Oi... kau tidak perlu sejujur itu!" mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Mihiro adalah kebenaran, tapi jika mengatakan sejujur itu maka aku cukup sakit hati.

Aku tentu memiliki beberapa makanan di ruangan OSIS, tapi makanan itu bukan sesuatu untuk dimakan oleh Hewan.

"Meworrr" Kucing menggeram padaku.

Mihiro menunjukkan jarinya pada kucing itu. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara bodoh, berikan aku yang kau punya"

"Quack! Quack"

"Itu benar, bodoh!" Mihiro menerjemahkan setiap hewan disini dan membuatku kesal.

"Hoi! Aku tidak perlu kau untuk menterjemahkannya!" aku protes pada mihiro yang tersenyum mengejek kearahku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku dan Mihiro berhasil melarikan diri dari hewan-hewan itu. "Hoooh... akhirnya selamat" aku mengusap beberapa keringat di dahiku.

Mihiro kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Senpai, Terima kasih. Oooh aku terselamatkan"

"Tidak masalah"

"Oh iya Senpai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mencari anjing ini. Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat kesulitan mencarinya"

Saat mihiro menerima foto itu, Mihiro kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Baiklah senpai. Aku akan membantumu"

Aku menatap mihiro dengan tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Mihiro menjawab dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. 'mungkin Kouhaiku bisa aku andalkan sesekali' aku dan Mihiro kemudian berkeliling mencari dimana Anjing itu.

Saat kami berdua saling menatap karena bingung, aku menggaruk kepala belakang dan berpikir sebentar.

"Senpai, apa kau bisa berpikir"

'Hoi. Jika kau ingin mengajak berkelahi ayo kita selesaikan sekarang" aku menjawab dengan kesal pada Mihiro yang menghinaku.

"Tunggu apa itu!" aku menatap sesuatu di mataku.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Senpai?"

Aku menunjukkan jariku di dekat pohon dimana seekor anjing terlihat. "Itu dia!' aku berlari menuju Anjing itu. Namun ketika aku berlari ternyata anjing itu mengarah pada kami.

"Oh tidak!" aku sedikit panik ketika anjing itu berlari menuju kami. Aku dengan cepat menghindar namun...

"Kyahh!" anjing itu melewatiku dan menuju Mihiro. Dan saat aku melihat apa yang terjadi aku menaikkan alis ketika melihat Anjing itu menggigit roh Mihiro.

"Senpai tolong aku" Mihiro panik ketika anjing itu tidak mau melepaskan gigitannya.

Aku dapat melihat jelas apa yang di balik rok Mihiro dan membuatku berpikir apakah aku harus membantunya atau tidak?

'Senpai, apa yang kau lihat!" Mihiro mulai memerah ketika aku menatap dengan serius di balik rok miliknya yang terangkat akibat gigitan Anjing itu.

"Sebuah pemandangan" aku menjawab dengan jujur, dan aku menikmati saja dari pada membantu Mihiro.

'Senpai... tolong aku..."

Aku mendesah karena Mihiro membuat wajah hampir menangis aku kemudian menangkap anjing itu dan menggendongnya agar anjing itu tidak melawan.

Setelah itu.

"Huush.. dan jangan kembali lagi" aku melempar anjing itu keluar dari pagar dengan mengusirnya agar tidak kembali lagi.

Saat anjing itu menjauh aku menatap Mihiro yang masih menatap Roh miliknya yang sedikit robek. "Mou... bajuku" Mihiro merajuk karena robekan.

"Ya sudahlah... ayo kembaali, dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu Mihiro" aku tersenyum padanya.

Mihiro tersenyum balik padaku namun aku mendekat padanya dan mengusap kepalanya. "Hahaha... aku jadi teringat masa lalu" aku berniat untuk sedikit menghina Mihiro namun Mihiro tidak memberikan perlawanan.

Mihiro malah memberikan wajah senang ketika aku menelus kepalanya bagai hewan peliharaanku dan bingo aku sendiri menikmatinya.

"Jika begitu aku harus kembali lagi" aku melepaskan usapan dari kepala Mihiro.

"Senpai kau akan kembali ke kelas?"

"Tidak, aku harus kembali ke OSIS. Karena tugas ini sudah selesai"

"OSIS"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan menjelaskan padanya kenapa aku masuk kedalam OSIS dan kebenaran mengenai identitas dari Shika-kun. Mihiro kemudian merenng sebentar. "OSIS ya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Senpai, aku sudah putuskan. Aku akan bergabung ke OSIS"

"Ha?" aku sedikit bingung mengenai keputusan tiba-tiba Mihiro. Namun Mihiro menatapku dengan senyuman percaya diri.

"Senpai, aku akan masuk kedalam OSIS dan kita akan bersama disana"

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa kau tahu persyaratan masuk kedalam OSIS?"

Mihiro menganggukkan kepala padaku dan tersenyum. "Senpai, kau harus bersiap untuk kejutan nanti" lalu Mihiro melangkah pergi dari hadapanku dengan senyuman tidak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Oke ini mungkin sedikit membingungkan bagiku" aku menatap mihiro yang kembali ke kelasnya dan sedikitpun aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Mihiro.

Lalu aku kembali ke ruangan OSIS dimana aku bisa melaporkan bagaimana hasilnya pada Kaoruko-san.

Saat aku selesai menjelaskan padanya, sekarang aku terjebak di tumpukan dokumen yang harus di selesaikan. "Kaoruko-san, apa kau ada kandidat lain untuk menjadi anggota?"

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?" Kaoruko bertanya balik padaku ketika aku penasaran mengenai anggota OSIS yang berjumlah 3 orang di tambah aku.

Lalu Kaoruko menuju kearahku dengan memberikan secangkir teh. "Kami memiliki kandidat lain, tapi belum di terimanya"

Aku meminum teh ku dan menatap Kaoruko lagi. "Siapa dia?" aku cukup penasaran siapa kandidat ini.

Lalu Sakuragi menuju lemari dan mengambil bio data dari siswa yang menjadi kandidat untuk OSIS. "Ini dia" Sakuragi menyerahkan surat itu dan membiarkan aku membacanya.

'Miyase Mihiro?!" aku terkejut ketika melihat profil orang yang menjadi kandidat itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Naruto-kun?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala pada Kaoruko-san. "Tentu saja, tapi apa Mihiro yang terbaik?"

Kaoruko menganggukkan kepala padaku dengan wajah tersenyum. "Tentu, Ashe-chan. Tolong ambilkan mengenai prolehan nilai Miyase"

Sakuragi menganggukkan kepala dan mengambil dokumen itu. Saat Sakuragi memberikannya padaku aku terkejut melihat peringkat Mihiro. "Peringkat 1 dari semua kelas?!"

"Hump... Miyase adalah kandidat terbaik, tidak seperti dirimu" Sakuragi mengatakan hal yang menusuk hatiku dengan sangat kuat sekali.

"hoi aku tidak seburuk itu!" aku protes namun ketika Sakuragi menatap kertas mengenai perolehan nilai aku, ia membacakannya dengan kuat.

"Narumi Naruto. Peringkat 58 dari 198 murid. Nilai standar dan tidak ada yang menonjol, kecuali..."

Sakuragi kemudian meremas kertas itu dengan sangat kesal. "Apa kau sengaja!" Sakuragi menatapku dengan wajah marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dan ketika Sakuragi memberikanku perolehan nilai aku tidak berpikir aku memiliki nilai yang membanggakan sedikitpun.

Lalu Sakuragi menunjukkan jarinya padaku dengan wajah sangat kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat perolehan nilai tertinggi dalam bahasa jepang modern!"

Aku memang sangat ahli dalam bahasa jepang, karena jika tidak maka akan sangat bermasalah dalam penulisan untuk setiap kisah yang aku buat.

"Mungkin aku terlalu hebat" aku menjawab seadanya dan Sakuragi langsung marah padaku.

"Apa kau bercanda!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengejek Sakuragi. "Hooo... apa wakil ketua iri dengan kemampuanku"

"Aku tidak!... maksudku, aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan kemampuanmu. Bukan artinya aku tertarik pada nilaimu"

Sakuragi mengalihkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi marah terlihat jelas di matanya. Kaoruko tersenyum ketika melihat kami berdua saling mengejek dan tertawa kecil.

"senang melihat kalian sudah akrab"

"Kami tidak!"

"Kami tidak!"

Kami berdua saling menjawab dengan serentak. Lalu kami bertukar pandangan dengan sangat kesal sekali.

"Dasar blonde gemuk!" aku mengejeknya.

"Uah!" Ashe mulai terpukul akan hinaanku lalu menatapku dengan wajah marah.

"Apa yang kau katakan!" Ashe membuat wajah berbahaya ketika menatapku dan aku hanya memberikan senyuman menyeringai padanya.

'jangan remehkan aku dasar anak-anak'

Lalu setelah urusanku selesai aku kembali ke kelas dimana aku bisa menyelesaikan hari dengan cepat.

16.00

Aku bekerja di ruangan OSIS dengan sangat cepat karena aku tidak ingin terjebak disini selamanya.

"Naruto-kun, ini seperti ini" Kaoruko memberikanku sebuah kertas menuskrip yang masih berisi coretan.

Aku menatap bagaimana coretan itu dan berpikir sebentar. "Itu sudah cukup baik" aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Sungguh" Kaoruko tersenyum ceria ketika aku menganggukkan kepala lagi.

Sakuragi menatap kami berdua dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan. "..."

Entah kenapa Sakuragi sangat tidak suka jika di tinggal sendirian di pembicaraan namun Sakuragi tidak mengatakan apapun sehingga ia hanya memperhatikan kami berdua dengan wajah penasaran.

'Kaoruko dan Narumi, setiap hari semakin dekat. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya' Sakuragi penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat namun Sakuragi mengalihkan pandangan dengan berpura-pura bekerja dengan dokumen yang ia kerjakan.

19.00

"Aku pulang" aku memberi sapaan ketika masuk kedalam Rumah.

Dan aku melihat Toa duduk di sofa dengan wajah datar menatapku. "Onii-chan, kau pulang terlalu lama"

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku memiliki banyak urusan di sekolah bukan?" aku berjalan menuju meja makan dan meletakkan tasku di meja.

"Apa di sekolah sangat penting sekali"

Aku mendesah lelah lalu menuju dapur. "Tentu, aku setiap harinya harus bekerja ekstra"

"oh..." Toa mulai membuat wajah merajuk marah namun karena aku tidak memperhatikan Toa karena aku sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Onii-chan selalu tidak memperhatikanku dan memilih yang lain"

Toa bergumam pelan dan aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengar dengan sangat baik. "Apa yang kau katakan, Toa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Toa menjawabku dengan nada datar. Aku kemudian tidak memikirkannya dan kembali memasak makan malam.

Saat makan malam selesai aku dan Toa makan dengan tenang dan nyaris tidak berbicara sama sekali. "Onii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah?"

Aku saat selesai makan, kemudian menatap toa. "Aku bagian dari OSIS. Sehingga aku harus bekerja ekstra"

Toa memegang dagunya dan berpikir sebentar. "OSIS ya?" Toa bergumam pelan dan aku mencuci piring ketika selesai makan malam.

Aku juga harus bersiap untuk aktivitas keesokan harinya karena aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti tadi. Dan beruntung sekali Iwakuma Sensei tidak menangkapku karena sibuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sarukawa.

'Dasar bajingan malang' aku menggumamkan dengan menyesal ketika memikirkan temanku

0000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Sedikit info (A little info)

rute yang aku ambil di kisah ini adalah Rute Harem dimulai dari rute Narumi Toa (Adik perempuan), lalu diikuti Watanuki Karen (Ketua kelas), Sakuragi Ashe (Wakil ketua), Rokuonji Kaoruko (Ketua OSIS), Iwakuma Yukari (Sensei), Miyase Mihiro (teman dekat Toa), dan terakhir Takatsuka Chitose (Editor Narumi).

dan untuk H-scene semua itu aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu brengsek Riszki14. berkat kau aku berhasil membuat beberapa kerangka untuk event itu. jadi jika kalian ingin membahas H anime, aku sarankan Riszki14 adalah orang yang tepat untuk di ajak bicara.

00000000000000

Chapter 3. woman Trouble

Aku duduk di depan meja belajarku dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali Manga yang akan aku kerjakan nanti. 'Aku harus mengerjakan banyak hal, dan waktuku akan terbuang percuma jika aku terus mengerjakan tugas OSIS' aku berpikir sebentar.

Aku kemudian berdiri dan membaringkan badanku di kasur. "ahhhh! Ini rasanya hidup" aku merenggangkan badanku dengan sangat lelah. Aku kemudian memejamkan mata dan berpikir sebentar untuk sekali lagi.

Lalu aku memilih untuk tidur mempersiapkan keesokan harinya.

4/April (kamis)

"Uahm" aku menguap di pagi hari. Aku kemudian bangun dan melihat jam (06.00)

Aku bangundan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku rasa pagi ini akan sangat sibuk" aku mendesah lelah ketika pikiranku kehabisan ide untuk kisah selanjutnya.

Lalu ketika aku selesai mandi aku menyiapkan sarapan dan seperti biasa aku tidak melihat Toa. Aku memilih melanjutkan memasak makanan untuk Toa nanti.

Saat hidangan selesai aku menuju kamar Toa.

"Toa, sarapan pagi sudah selesai" aku mengetuk pintu.

"..."

Namun jawaban yang aku dapatkan hanya diam dari dalam kamar toa. "Toa?" aku kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Toa ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari panggilanku.

Dan apa yang aku lihat adalah adik perempuanku saat ini sedang serius menatap layar komputernya lalu jari tangannya mengetik sangat cepat bahkan mataku hampir tertipu karena aku mengira jika tangan Toa ada ratusan atau bahkan lebih.

"Toa, aku pergi. Sarapan sudah selesai" aku memanggil adik perempuanku sekali lagi dan Toa lagi-lagi masih diam di dalam kamarnya.

Saat aku ingin mendesah sesuatu menginterupsi dari apa yang akan aku lakukan.

(Ding..Dong)

'Siapa itu?' aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Lalu aku berjalan keluar dari kamar toad an tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu karena akan menjadi masalah jika adik perempuanku marah mengenai hal sepele di pagi hari.

Saat aku sampai di depan pintu aku membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Karen?!" aku terkejut ketika melihat watanuki Karen di depan pintu dengan senyuman.

"yo selamat pagi Naruto-kun"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Karen"

Pertanyaanku membuat Karen sedikit marah dan menatap kearahku dengan mata menyipit. "Aku sudah katakana bukan? Aku akan menjemputmu, dan lihat kau sendiri belum bersiap-siap. Apa kau ini benar-benar niat menjadi siswa tidak?" Karen menepuk dahi dengan wajah pasrah menatap kearahku.

"Oi, lihat ini jam berapa?" aku menunjukkan jariku pada jam,

Namun Karen tidak menatap jam dan malahan menatapku dengan senyuman. "Ehe… aku sudah tahu jika ini masih jam 6"

Karen terlihat cukup senang ketika menjawab dari pertanyaanku. "hah…. Sudahlah, silahkan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri" aku menawari Karen masuk kedalam rumahku.

"Permisi" Karen kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dan kemudian ia duduk di meja makan.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari ya, Karen?' aku tersenyum pada Karen yang menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri mengenai rumahku.

"Oi.. apa kau dengar aku!" aku menaikkan nadaku agar mendapat perhatian dari Karen.

Karen kemudian menatapku dengan wajah kagum. "Aku tidak bisa percaya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merawat rumah ini dengan sangat baik?" Karen menatapku dengan wajah penasaran.

Namun aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menatap Karen. "Apa kau lupa siapa yang mengajariku bersih-bersih ketika di kuil. Siapa kau pikir yang mendidikku hingga seperti ini"

Karen kemudian tersenyum dengan pipi memerah sedikit. "Tehe.."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan makanan di meja.

"Karena kau ada disini, ayo kita makan bersama" kami berdua makan pagi bersama.

Saat makan pagi sudah selesai aku mencuci piring dan beberapa alat makan lainnya.

Karen diam di kursi dan sesekali menaruh pandangan ke arahku.

"Oh ya.. Aku teringat... Naruto-kun, dimana adik perempuanmu?"

Aku kemudian meletakkan piring di tempat yang tersedia dan kembali duduk di meja makan. "Di kamarnya, saat ini aku kira ia tidak bisa di ganggu"

"Oh... Begitu"

Aku kemudian berdiri dan menuju kamarku. "Aku akan ganti pakaian sebentar, tunggu disini"

Aku berjalan menaiki lantai 2 dimana kamarku terletak.'Sebaiknya aku harus masak lebih lain kali' aku kemudian mengganti pakaian kasual ke pakaian sekolah.

Lalu aku menuju lantai bawah dimana karen menungguku. Namun sebelum aku menuruni tanggaaku melihat sosok berambut putih sedang mengintip di lantai bawah.

'Toa?' aku mendekati toa dimana dia saat ini sedang mengawasi Karen secara diam-diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?!" Toa terkejut lalu berbalik badan dan melihat kearahku.

"Onii-chan. Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" Toa menanyaiku dengan nada interogasi.

'Apa-apaan, Toa sedikit aneh?' aku mulai bingung dengan sikap adik perempuanku yang mendadak aneh.

Jika biasa Toa tidak memperdulikan siapapun yang datang selama ia di dalam kamar. Baru kali ini aku melihat Toa keluar dari kamar karena ada tamu yang datang.

Aku kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak dia bukan pacarku, yah aku harap aku pacarnya"

aku berbicara pelan pada bagian terakhir. Maksudku ayolah, Karen adalah gadis yang sangat baik pada keluarga kami. Bahkan ia selalu peduli akan keseharian kami, jadi aku memiliki sedikit ketertarikan untuknya.

"...dia itu Watanuki Karen. Perempuan yang pernah ke rumah kita 1 tahun lalu"

Toa kemudian menatapku dengan curiga. "Apa benar ia bukan pacarmu?"

"Hah... Sudah aku katakan bukan. Dia kemari hanya menjemputku untuk pergi bersama dengannya."

Toa kemudian menyipitkan mata padaku, lalu Toa kembali ke kamarnya tanpa memberikan respon apapun padaku.

'Apa yang salah dengannya?' aku menatap adik perempuankusudah mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya lagi.

Lalu aku kembali ke meja makan menuju Karen. "Maaf menunggu lama"aku menggaruk kepala belakangku meminta maaf padanya.

Namun karen membuat wajah marah dan segera menuju ke hadapanku. "Naruto-kun, kau sangat berantakan sekali!"Karen kemudian mengambil sebuah sisir dari dalam tasnya.

"Lihat rambutmuberantakan sekali!" Karen kemudian menyisir rambutku dan merapikan bajuku.

"Mou... Apa yang terjadi jikaaku tidak mengawasimu?"

Aku sangat terkesan akan sifat peduli dari karen. Namun setelah Karen selesai merapikan baju dan rambutku kami berdua menyadari jika wajah kami sangat dekat sekali.

"ah..." kami kemudian saling mengalihkan pandangan ketika menyadari posisi kami, namun kami tidak menjauh masih tetap di posisi dimana Karen di dekatku.

Hingga sesuatu menghancurkan suasana itu.

"Stare..."

Sebuah tatapan dingin datang dari sebelah kami dan kami tentu saja terkejut ketika melihat Toa menatap kami dengan sangat tidak menyanangkan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan" Toa bertanya ketika kami sudah menjauh.

"Ah.. Toa-chan..." Karen menyapa berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun aku sangat mengenal Toa, Toa tidak akan teralihkan semudah itu dan akan terus menanyakan hal yang sama hingga ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Itu adalah sifat dari Adik perempuanku.

Dan akhirnya seperti yang aku duga. Toa tidak teralihkandari pembicaraan Karen dan tetap bersikeras ingin meminta jawaban. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menuju ruanganku sekali lagi untuk mengambil tas sekolahku.

Aku juga baru menyadari jika Toa memakai seragam sekolah, nampaknya ia mau untuk pergi kali ini. Yah aku cukup senang mengenai hal itu.

Kami pun berangkat sekolah bersama-sama dengan tenang. Walau toa sesekali memberikanku sebuah tatapan aneh.

'hanya perasaanku saja'

Saat di sekolah.

"aku pergu duluan Onii-chan" toa kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya dengan tatapan dingin di arahkan ke Karen.

Aku keringat menetes dengan senyuman gugup. "Maafkan adik perempuanku Karen. biasa ia tidak seperti itu"

Karen hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya padaku. "Hum... tidak masalah. Aku juga memiliki adik perempuan jadi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto-kun"

"Karen..."

Kami kemudian berjalan menuju kelas setelah selesai mengganti sepatu di loker sepatu. Kami sesekali berbicara mengenai klub drama Karen. Klub drama yang ia ikuti ternyata sedikit bermasalah dengan OSIS sehingga Karen meminta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Karen sudah mengetahui jika aku dari OSIS jadi ia bisa mengandalkanku untuk beberapa masalah yang akan ia hadapi walau aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku mampu atau tidak. Dan bagaimana dia tahu, yah itu karena aku yang memberitahukannya ketika ia bertanya padaku mengenai diriku yang selalu kelelahan setiap saat.

Saat kami berjalan menuju kelas aku melihat Sarukawa sedang dalam masalah, bagaimana aku tahu? Maka jawbannya ada di ekspressi wajah sarukawa.

"Narumi!" Sarukawa menuju kearahku dengan wajah menangis.

"Oi... apa yang terjadi?"

Sarukawa berusaha menenangkan diri dari tangisan, yah tangisannya sebenarnya cukup menggelikan, karena ia terlihat seperti seorang pria Hentai mengemis untuk melihat Pantsu perempuan.

"Narumi!... tolong aku!"

Sarukawa memelukku dengan erat hingga aku kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Tenang dulu!" aku kemudian memukul kepala Sarukawa agar melepaskanku.

Karen menatap sarukawa dengan penasaran dengan sifat Sarukawa yang tiba-tiba menangis. "Apa yang terjadi Saru? Apa kau habis di tolak oleh Iwakuma sensei?"

"Ketua kelas hal itu masih bisa aku tangani. Tapi ini sangat darurat!" Sarukawa menatap Karen dengan wajah masih menangis.

"Apa yang darurat, cepat katakan padaku!" aku mulai serius karena ini mungkin sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT PANTSU MILIK IWAKUMA SENSEI!"

"APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MALU!" Aku langsung menjawab dengan membentak kearah Sarukawa setelah ia mendeklarasikan apa yang menjadi masalahnya.

Aku kemudian mendesah pada Sarukawa. "Dengar... jika itu masalahmu, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kamar ganti laki-laki di sudut ada sebuah loker yang menghubungkan kedua kamar ganti. Jadi pergi sana"

Aku secara tidak sadar mengatakan rahasia dimana aku bisa mendapat berbagai macam inspirasi.

"Benarkah!" Sarukawa menatapku dengan wajah bersinar. Kemudian tanpa menunggu aku menjawab Sarukawa lekas pergi ke tempat dimana rahasia itu berada.

"... akhirnya selesai juga... eh?!" aku menyadari sesuatu setelahnya.

Saat itu aku berbalik badan dimana aku melihat karen memiliki wajah tertutup di balik rambutnya dan aura tidak menyenangkan datang membuatku ketakutan.

"Ano... Karen-san"

"Narumi-kun... bisa jelaskan padaku sesuatu?" Karen mengangkat wajahnya dan aku melihat wajah marahnya yang sangat menakutkan sekali.

"Glup" aku menelan ludah karena takut. lalu aku menganggukkan kepala dan menjelaskan padanya apapun itu yang aku bisa jadikan alasan selama aku bisa selamat dari ancaman Karen.

"Apa kau sekarang paham Karen-san" aku entah bagaimana bisa mengarang cerita dengan jalur entah bagaimana. Karena aku terbiasa membuat panel cerita, aku jadi sangat handal dalam mengarang kisah yang jelas-jelas bohongan.

Aku mejelaskan padanya jika aku secara kebetulan membuka loker itu dan tidak sengaja aku membuka loker yang memiliki lubang di dalamnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak melihat perempuan dari dalam loker itu?" Karen mendekat kearahku dengan wajah curiga.

Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi dan mengangguk dengan sangat cepat. "Hai..."

Padahal secara kebenaran lubang itu yang membuatnya adalah aku, aku membuat itu demi referensi untuk Mangaku. Dan itu bukan untuk tujuan mesum seperti yang Sarukawa lakukan saat ini.

Lalu entah bagaimana aku terlepas dari kondisi berbahaya setelah Sensei masuk kedalam kelas. Karen dan aku kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan bersiap untuk belajar hari ini.

'Aku berpikir bagaimana dengan Sarukawa' aku menatap meja sarukawa yang kosong karena ia belum kembali dari urusannya.

00000000000

Skip makan siang

"Hah..." aku mendesah lelah ketika melihat tumpukan surat pertanyaan yang di ajukan dari siswa untuk OSIS. Dan hal yang menjengkelkan adalah ketika pertanyaannya semua mengarah ke suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Seperti apa warna pantsu milik Kaoruko-san. Bahkan ada yang bertanya Apa kau mau berkencan denganku. Apa-apaan dengan semua pertanyaan itu.

'jika dipikir lagi, aku cukup terkesan bagaimana bisa mereka mengerjakan tumpukan surat sebanyak ini hanya berdua saja?' aku menatap beberapa dokumen di meja Kaoruko.

Padahal aku mengerjakan 90 surat tapi aku sudah sangat kelelahan seperti di suruh kerja lembur.

'Dimana Kaoruko-san dan Sakuragi?' aku menatap ruangan OSIS yang kosong. Sejak aku masuk kedalam Ruangan OSIS hanya tumpukan surat yang harus aku kerjakan yang tersedia di meja. Kaoruko mungkin sedang sibuk.

Lalu aku kembali mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dengan tenang walau sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lelah sekali dan ingin beristirahat dengan segera mungkin

"Baiklah ini yang terakhir" aku melihat kertas pertanyaan terakhir dan ini menjadi ke 400 pertanyaan dalam dua hari. Sebuah hal yang tidak bisa di katakan sebagai prastasi.

Hari ini aku mengerjakan sekitar 110 pertanyaan dan beberapa di antara pertanyaan itu ada yang mengirimkan keluhan. 'Klub Drama... itu klub Karen ikuti" aku mengingat kertas keluhan dimana mereka komplain mengenai anggaran dari OSIS yang terlalu sedikit sehingga tidak sesuai dengan pengeluaran mereka.

Misalnya: perlengkapan panggung, kostum dan lain sebagainya. Namun aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan tanpa Ketua OSIS disini, jadi yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menyimpan kertas keluhan itu di meja Kaoruko-san dan menunggunya kembali ke ruangan OSIS.

(tok..tok..)

Aku mendengar pintu di ketuk dari luar ruangan. "Silahkan masuk" aku memberi ijin pada orang yang berada di luar.

Saat pintu di buka terlihat seorang laki-laki dari kelas 3 dengan beberapa tumpukan dokumen di tangannya. "Permisi, apakah Kaoruko-san ada?"

"Maaf, tapi Ketua OSIS sedang mengurus beberapa hal. Saya adalah anggota OSIS di bagian Arsip. Bisa saya bantu sesuatu?"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepala dan meletakkan dokumen itu di meja. "Ini adalah laporan yang Kaoruko-san minta mengenai semua klub. Jadi saya minta untuk di ulas kembali mengenai laporan itu"

Aku kemudian melihat beberapa lembar dokumen. "Baiklah saya akan mengerjakannya. Terima kasih Senpai"

"Hai. Jika begitu saya pergi, permisi" dia kemudian keluar dari ruangan dan membiarkan diriku di kelilingi dokumen lagi.

Aku dengan segera mengerjakan dokumen yang di minta. Walau hanya sekedar mengulas ulang, bukan artinya aku harus melewati setia bagian-bagian penting tanpa memeriksa dengan teliti.

0000000000

Beberapa saat kemudian aku berhasil mengulas setiap laporan. Ada beberapa klb yang memiliki masalah dalam menulis laporannya.

Seperti Boys club. Klub tidak jelas tujuannya entah bagaimana bisa terbentuk dan menulis laporannya dengan berantakan sekali. 'Aku harus mengunjungi Boys Club dan meminta kejelasan mengenai klub mereka'

Lalu aku segera merapikan mejaku dan mengambil buku catatan megnenai manga yang aku letakkan di bawah buku pelajaran. (untuk kamuflase agar tidak ada yang mengetahui jika aku penulis mangaka)

'Bagus, sekarang aku mendapat berbagai macam inspirasi' aku tersenyum ketika mendapat sebuah jalan cerita dimana protagonist utama sedang sibuk di ruangan OSIS. Saat aku sedang asik menulis dan bahkan aku membuat event dimana protagonist utama terkena masalah tidak terduga, aku tertawa sendiri ketika menulis kisah ini.

Namun tidak aku sangka jika aku tidak sendirian di ruangan OSIS ini. "heheh"

Suara tawa masuk kedalam telingaku dan ketika aku terkejut lalu berbalik badan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam tersenyum padaku.

"Kaoruko-san?!"

"Hai" Kaoruko menjawab dengan senyuman, lalu ia kembali membaca manuskrip manga yang aku kerjakan tadi, lalu ia tertawa lagi ketika membaca kisahku.

"Naruto-kn. Kisah ini sangat menarik, apa ini untuk chapter berikutnya?"

Aku kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan menunjukkan padanya Mangaku. "Bagaimana menurutmu Kaoruko-san?"

Aku berharap respon yang aku terima adalah respon positif karena kisah ini adalah inspirasi yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Dan juga isnpirasi yang kemarin dimana aku secara tidak sengaja menyentuh Iwakuma sensei, sudah selesai aku tulis kedalam manuskripku.

"ha…ha..ha.." Kaoruko-san tertawa geli ketika membaca manuskripku. Dan jujur saja aku sangat tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang sangat berlebihan seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya aku cukup lega karena jika Kaoruko-san tertawa hingga seperti ini maka besar kemungkinan ceritaku adalah kisah yang sangat bagus.

Lalu Kaoruko-san menutup buku setelah selesai membaca kisahku dan dengan senyuman ia mentapku dengan wajah puas. "Naruto-kun, ini sangat menarik. Terutama bagian Protagonis utama tidak sengaja jatuh dan berakhir menimpa senseinya. Ini sangat menarik"

Aku keringat menetes di bagian kepalaku. 'yah itu karena aku ambil dari situasi nyata'

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kaoruko-san, jadi apa kau ingin mengerjakan chapter ini? Sejujurya aku tidak ingin memaksakanmu mengerjakannya, hanya saja ak utidak ingin di kejar dealine lagi"

Kaoruko-san kemudian tersenyum padaku dan menganggukkan kepala. "Hai, aku bersedia. Tapi Naruto-kn, aa manuskrip ini sudah selesai?"

Kaoruko-san menunjukkan buku manuskripku di meja. Aku kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil bukuku. "Untuk saat ini belum selesai, aku merasa aku harus mengerjakan beberapa halaman lagi"

"Begitu ya, hump. (Sambil menganggukkan kepala) Jika begitu semoga berhasil Naruto-kun" Kaoruko-san kemudian tersenyum padaku.

Aku membalas dengan menganggukkan kepala. "Oh iya Kaoruko-san, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu apa tidak masalah?"

"hump…. Boleh saja"

"Apa anggota OSIS hanya kita bertiga saja? Maksudku apakah tidak ada anggota lain untuk di jadikan OSIS?"

Kaoruko kemudian berpikir sebentar. "Hummmmm… ada sebenarnya beberapa siswa menjadi kandidat OSIS, kami sudah mengirimkan tawaran masuk kedalam OSIS padanya. Namun kamu tidak tahu apakah ia menerimanya atau tidak"

"Begitu ya….. jika begitu aku kembali duluan ke kelas" aku kemudian menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Namun sebelum aku keluar Kaoruko menghentikanku.

"Naruto-kun tunggu!"

Aku segera menghentikan langkahku ketika kaoruko-san menganggilku. Lalu aku berbalik badan dan mentap Kaoruko-san.

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah tolong kembali ke ruangan OSIS, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan"

Kaoruko-san membuat wajah khawatir. Aku heran aku adalah anggota OSIS, maka otomatis aku akan kembali ke ruangan OSIS setiap pulang sekolah.

Apa ada sebuah masalah dalam pekerjaan Kaoruko-san. "Baiklah aku akan datang. Tapi bisa beritahu aku apa yang terjadi Kaoruko-san?"

"Sebenarnya"

Kaoruko kemudian menjelaskan padaku jika ia memiliki kesulitan untuk mengatasi permasalahan di Klub drama dan klub olahraga. Jadi Kaoruko-san memintaku untuk mengatasi hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan kerjakan nanti. Oh ya aku juga baru ingat, Kaoruko-san aku meletakkan beberapa dokumen di mejamu. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya karena itu memerlukan persetujuanmu"

Aku menunjukkan jariku kearah dokumen di meja Kaoruko. Kaoruko kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum padaku. "Hai... Terima kasih Naruto-kun"

Aku kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan dengan buku catatan mangaku aku bawa. 'Sebaiknya aku fokus untuk menyelesaikan tugas osis terlebih dahulu' aku kemudian berjalan menuju kelas.

'aku teringat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Iwakuma sensei? Sejak kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Iwakuma sensei' pikiranku mengingat wajah marah dari Iwakuma sensei. Aku berharap jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Iwakuma sensei untuk sementara. Karena akan sangat berbahaya untuk masa depanku jika Iwakuma sensei menghajarku.

Saat aku terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. "Maafkan aku"

Aku segera minta maaf dan aku langsung terdiam dalam ketakutan ketika melihat siapa yang aku tabrak. "I…Iwakuma-sensei"

Aku berkeringat gugup ketika Sensei melihat kearahku.

"…."

Iwakuma sensei diam di tempat dengan ekspresi biasa saja. Sementara itu aku sudah berkeringat gugup.

"Narumi apa yang kau tunggu? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Eh?" aku langsung membulatkan mata seperti orang bodoh ketika mendengar respon Iwakuma sensei.

"Narumi, aku tahu jika kau adalah Anggota OSIS. Tapi jangan melupakan jika kau masih siswa dan memiliki tanggung jawab mengenai itu"

"…" aku terdiam untuk sementara. Lalu sensei menghela nafas dan menatapku.

"Narumi jika kau masih berpikiran mengenai hal kemarin, maka perlu kau tahu aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagi pula itu adalah kesalahanku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Aku mulai bisa bernafas lega ketika Iwakuma-sensei mengatakan hal itu.

Lalu Iwakuma sensei tersenyum padaku. "Jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Kelas akan dimulai"

"Hai, jika begitu. Saya permisi" aku segera melangkah menuju kelas dengan ekspresi lega terlihat di wajahku. Awalnya aku mengira jika Iwakuma sensei akan membunuhku. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar sekali

Dari pandangan Iwakuma-sensei.

Sensei tersenyum ketika melihat Narumi Naruto berjaan menuju kelas. 'Kau memang orang yang baik Naruto. Tapi kau sangat ceroboh disaat yang sama'

Iwakuma kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan guru. Ia kemudian mendesah ketika memikirkan sesuatu. 'Betapa menyenangkannya jika menjadi muda lagi'

Dan Iwakuma sensei langsung down ketika memikirkan umurnya yang sudah mencapai 29 tahun tapi belum ada pasangan sama sekali. 'aku harus cepat mencari pasanganku'

Iwakuma sensei membuat wajah menakutkan ketika memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Dan sayangnya alas an kenapa Iwakuma sensei masih single padahal sudah 20 tahunan itu karena sifanya yang menakutkan siapapun yang bertemu dengan dirinya.

Kembali ke Narumi.

"Permisi" aku masuk kedalam kelas. Dan ternyata di dalam kelas sudah ada sensei yang mengajar pelajaran di kelas.

"Narumi-kun, cepat duduk. Kelas sudah di mulai"

"Hai" aku kemudian masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk di kursiku.

Namun aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali malahan aku mengerjakan mangaku. Karena ispirasi berdatangan di kepalaku tanpa bisa aku kendalikan. Dan tanpa aku sadari tanganku menulis dengan sangat cepat walau semua itu masih sekedar manuskrip kasar.

'sekarang aku memiliki masalah. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana heroine yang memiliki sifat tsundere' aku mulai kesulitan ketika di manuskripku terdapat event dimana Protagonis utama ingin mengajak salah satu teman dekatnya untuk berjalan-jalan.

Dan menurut rencanaku aku ingin menunjukkan sisi Tsundere dari heroine itu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak mengerti dengan jelas bagaimana sifat tsundere itu sendiri.

Aku mengetahui beberapa sifat di Anime dan Manga yang wajib di buat dalam kisah Manga maupun anime. Kuudere adalah sikap dingin yang tidak peduli sama sekali. Sikap DereDere adalah sikap ceria dan penuh energi dalam membicarakan perasaannya. Yandere adalah sikap dimana Heroine siap untuk membunuh protagonist utama jika ia berani selingkuh.

Dan sekarang Tsundere itu sikap seperti apa?

'aku perlu beberapa penelitian' aku berpikir sebentar.

Jam pelajaran terus berlanjut dan membiarkan diriku berpikir mengenai isnpirasi yang mungkin akan datang padaku.

Lalu jam sekolah berakhir datang.

"Baiklah murid-murid, sampai disini pelajaran hari ini. Dan jangan lupa mengulas kembali"

Sensei kemudian keluar dari kelas setelah memberikan pesan pada kami. Beberapa murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing sementara yang lain tetap tinggal di sekolah untuk mengikuti aktivitas klub.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau akan ke OSIS?"

Karen bertanya dengan penasaran padaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"hum… tidak ada, walau sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang aku minta dari OSIS"

"Apa itu?"

"Menganai Anggaran dan fasilitas klub kami. Kami sering mengalami kesulitan ketika akan memulai pentas."

Aku kemudian melipat tangan dan berpikir. "Baiklah, akan aku bahas dengan ketua OSIS nanti"

Karen kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Tolong ya Naruto-kun"

Karen kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju ruangan klub Drama. Sementara itu aku masih duduk diam di kursiku untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak bisa pergi. Dan alas an kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi dari posisiku adalah.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti" aku mendesah berat ketika kepalaku hampir meledak memikirkan bagaimana heroine menjawab ajakan dari protagonist utama.

Sikap Tsundere ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada sikap yang lainnya.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS dengan wajah masih memikirkan bagaimana kisahku yang masih terjebak di sikap tsundere itu. 'Mungkin Kaoruko-san bisa membantuku nanti'

Saat aku sampai di depan ruangan osis, aku kemudian mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS.

"Oish" aku memberi sapaan ketika masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS.

Namun mataku tertuju pada orang baru di runagan osis. "Mihiro?!" aku terkejut ketika melihat Mihiro di dalam ruangan osis.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun, selamat datang" Kaoruko menyambutku dengan senyuman.

Lalu Mihiro ikut tersenyum padaku. "Yo senpai, apa kau merindukanku"

"Tidak dalam dunia manapun" aku menjawab dengan semabarangan.

Namun Mihiro mendatangiku dengan senyuman main-main. "hooo.. senpai, laki-laki tidak pantas bersikap dere"

"Siapa yang dere denganmu!"

"Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa kau disini Mihiro" aku bertanya dengan penasaran.

Lalu ashe mendatangiku dengan kertas persetujuan anggota di berikan padaku. "Miyase Mihiro mulai sekarang adalah anggota OSIS"

"ha?"

Lalu aku membaca surat penerimaan itu dan mataku melebar tidak percaya ketika melihat apa isi dari kertas itu. Nilai Mihiro sangat tinggi bahkan ia menempati peringkat pertama dalam nilai di seluruh kelas I

"Kaoruko-san apa Mihiro adalah kandidat yang kau katakana itu?"

Kaoruko kemudian tersenyum padaku lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Hai"

Aku hanya bisa mendesah. 'astaga apa lagi yang harus terjadi dengan keseharianku' aku mengeluh dari dalam batinku.

Lalu aku mengerjakan beberapa tugasku dengan tenang. Walau sebenarnya Mihiro mengagangguku setiap ada kesempatan yang datang.

Skip. (18.00)

"Tadaima" aku mengucapkan salam ketika masuk kedalam rumah.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum malam. "Toa?' aku memanggil dimana adik perempuanku.

Namun aku tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. 'mungkin ia masih di dalam kamarnya' aku membuka sepatuku dan melihat sepatu Toa tersusun rapi di rak sepatu.

Aku kemudian meletakkan tasku di dalam kamar dan segera membuat makan malam. 'Oh sial' aku menepuk dahiku ketika mengingat apa yang aku lupakan.

'Aku lupa menanyakan pada Kaoruko-san mengenai manga yang aku kerjakan tadi'

Aku hanya bisa mendesah lalu kembali membuat makan malam. 'besok aku masih bisa menanyakan mengenai hal itu'

Aku memasak makan malam dengan tenang. Memasak adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Aku juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan protagonist utama ketika orang lain memberikan pendapatnya mengenai masakan yang ia buat.

"Toa makan malam sudah siap" aku memanggil toa ketika aku menyiapkan makan malam di meja.

Aku kemudian menuju kamar toa ketika aku tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. "Toa?"

"…"

Bahkan Toa tidak menjawabku ketika aku sudah di depan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian aku masuk kedalam kamar toa. "Toa makan malam sudah siap" aku memanggil ketika aku masuk kedalam kamar toa.

Dan aku melihat Toa sedang main game dengan serius di depan komputernya. "Toa?" aku memanggil lagi.

Toa kemudian menatapku dengan tidak terlalu banyak ekspresi. "Apa yang kau inginkan onii-chan"

"Hah.. jangan bertanya balik padaku. Cepat ke meja makan, aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

Toa kemudian menghentikan jarinya dari memainkan game. "Benarkah?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya. "Cepatlah sebelum dingin"

Toa kemudian keluar dari kamarnya ketika aku selesai memberitahukannya mengenai makanan kesukaan Toa.

Saat kami sudah di meja makan aku dan Toa makan dengan tenang untuk beberapa menit.

"…"

"Toa, apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang sekolah tadi" aku memulai perbicaraan hangat untuk sesama keluarga.

"Bermain game"

"hanya itu"

Toa menganggukkan kepala lalu melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Sejujurnya aku sebagai abangnya aku sangat ingin melihat adikku berinteraksi seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Namun ada beberapa keuntungan Adik perempuanku bertingkah seperti ini.

Yaitu sebagai bahan penelitian dari sikap Kuudere. Oleh karena itu sebelum aku masuk kedalam OSIS aku sangat sering berbicara pada Toa bahkan aku selalu mengajaknya berbicara untuk pembahasan yang tidak penting sama sekali.

"Onii-chan, apa kau senang berada di OSIS"

Entah kenapa Toa tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai hal itu. Sejujurnya jika ia bertanya mengenai hal itu, aku sendiri masih mempertanyakan apakah aku menikmatinya atau sebaliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat kesulitan berada di OSIS. Sakuragi-san selalu menatapku seperti orang Hentai kelas berat setiap waktu"

Toa kemudian tersenyum. "Itu memang sifatmu Onii-chan"

"Hoi, aku tidak seperti itu" aku dengan cepat memberi protes karena adik perempuanku bukan menghiburku namun sebaliknya

"Aku teringat. Apa kau tahu, Mihiro ikut kedalam OSIS"

"Aku sudah tahu"

"Benarkan aku juga terkejut…. Eh?"

Aku kemudian menatap Toa yang menjawab sesuatu yang di luar prediksiku. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Toa kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan menatapku dengan senyuman. "Mihiro yang memberitahukannya padaku"

"hei aku belum bertanya mengenai hal itu"

"Ehehe… Onii-chan kau terlalu mudah di baca oleh orang lain"

Aku hanya mendesah dan mau tidak mau aku setuju mengenai pendapat Toa mengenai sifatku yang terlalu gampang di prediksi oleh orang lain. "Menjadi Anggota OSIS sangat merepotkan terkadang"

"Jadi kenapa kau masih di OSIS jika kau merasa kesulitan disana Onii-chan?"

"Yah. Aku memiliki beberapa urusan dengan Kaoruko-san. Jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan OSIS begitu saja"

"hm" Toa langsung membuat wajah sedikit terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Toa?"

"Tidak ada. Onii-chan, kenapa kau memanggil ketua OSIS dengan nama depannya?"

Aku mulai berpikir sebentar mengenai alas an. 'apa aku harus memberitahukan Toa mengenai kebenaran identitas dari Kaoruko-san?'

Aku kemudian menghela nafas dan menjelaskan pada Toa mengenai identitas dari Kaoruko yang sebenarnya adalah Shika-kun. Toa mendengarkan semua ceritaku mengenai bagaimana aku masuk kedalam OSIS dan lain sebagainya.

"Jadi begitu ya" Toa kemudian menganggukkan kepala setelah mendengar semua ceritaku.

Dan toa tidak memberikan balasan apapun setelah itu. Dan aku tidak memberikan komentar lalu aku mencuci piring makan dengan tenang.

Toa masih diam di meja makan. Namun matanya memberikan penjelasan jika ia sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat jelek.

Dan jujur saja aku sangat tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan adik perempuanku. Mengenai alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai keseharianku di OSIS itu adalah hal yang langka.

"Toa. Aku akan masuk kedalam kamar, dan juga besok aku akan berangkat lebih pagi"

"Hai" Toa membalas dari jawabanku lalu aku kembali ke kamarku.

Saat aku di dalam kamar aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur bahkan aku belum mengganti pakaian sama sekali karena aku sangat lelah.

'Besok aku harus melakukan observasi klub Drama' aku sedikit mengeluh karena pekerjaanku menjadi dua kali lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya. Dan jujur saja aku sudah sangat lelah sekali.

Alasan aku bergabung ke OSIS itu karena aku harus mengerjakan mangaku dengan bantuan dari ilusatorku. Namun apa alasan aku tetap bertahan di OSIS?

'entahlah aku tidak peduli lagi'

Aku kemudian menatap foto keluarga kami di meja belajarku. 'sudah 10 tahun sejak saat itu ya' aku mengingat lagi mengenai keluarga Narumi. Dulu kami pernah menjadi satu keluarga utuh di Hokkaido.

Keluarga kami menjadi kacau sejak Toa dikucilkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku tentu tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, setelah berdebat dengan orang tua kami. Aku dan toa memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan hidup sebagai keluarga baru.

Toa dulu adalah perempuan yang sedikit menyebalkan bagi kedua orang tua kami. Namun menurutku memang seperti itulah sikap Toa yang sebenarnya. Seorang gadis dengan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi.

Dan akibat itu aku juga harus bekerja paruh waktu dengan cukup ekstra dan dengan berbagai cara akhirnya aku berhasil membuat rumah untuk kami tempati. Berkat bantuan dari keluarga Miyase dan keluarga Watanuki, aku dan Toa bisa berada disini.

'Hah… dan disinilah aku. Seorang protagonist utama dalam kehidupan malangku' aku mengeluhkan kehidupan kecilku yang tidak terlalu menarik seperti di dalam manga maupun anime.

Hanya seorang pelajar yang bekerja sebagai Mangaka.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan semua masalah yang ada di kepalaku karena saat ini aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus lagi.

Skip 12/April

Sinar pagi menyinari kamarku yang gelap. "Uaahamm" aku menguap ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang terang menusuk mataku.

"Sudah pagi?" aku mengusap mata dan melihat kearah jam.

Jam sekarang menunjukkan waktu 06.00 pagi. Dengan langkah malas, aku segera bangun dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku selalu pulang malam demi mengerjakan beberapa laporan mengenai klub.

Mihiro bertugas sebagai seketaris sehingga ia dan aku sama-sama bekerja ekstra untuk mengerjakan berbagai macam tumpukan dokumen. Dan sialnya aku menghabiskan waktu untuk membalas surat dari siswa yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Aku kemudian melakukan aktivitas rutin di pagi hari. Seperti memasak, mandi, mengganti pakaian dan lain sebagainya.

"Toa?" aku terkejut ketika melihat adik perempuanku sudah duduk di meja makan dengan seragam sekolah.

"Ada apa Onii-chan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku terkejut kau mau bangun dari tempatmu tanpa aku panggil" aku mengatakan dengan jujur.

"…" namun Toa memberikan jawaban ekspresi muka marah padaku seolah-olah ia tidak terima jika aku menyebutnya seperti itu.

Lalu saat kami selesai makan, aku mencuci piring dan itu adalah kebiasaan di pagi hari.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring aku segera mengambil tas sekolah dan menatap Toa yang memegang Smartphone miliknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku tahu jika beberapa hari belakangan ini Toa sangat serius untuk mengerjakan sesuatu dari Komputernya.

Aku sudah lama menjadi kakak laki-lakinya jadi aku tahu dengan jelas seperti apa Toa ketika serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ayo kita berangkat" aku memanggil Toa yang masih duduk di meja makan.

Setelah itu Toa dan aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan tenang. Bahkan kami tidak berbicara apapun sepanjang perjalanan

Setelah sampai disekolah kami mengganti sepatu dan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Aku kemudian masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat sebuah hal yang biasa. Yaitu suasana sekolahan biasa yang membuatku terganggu kadang-kadang.

12.00

Saat jam istirahat aku menuju keruangan OSIS dimana Kaoruko-san menungguku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit aku kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ah. Naruto-kun selamat datang" Kaoruko-san menyambutku dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

Aku membalas dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Senpai.. apa kau merindukanku?" Mihiro membuat senyuman ketika menatapku, aku segera mengalihkan wajah dan menatap Sakuragi.

"Sakuragi-san kau terlihat cantik" aku malah memuji Sakuragi demi menghindari Mihiro.

"Eh?" Sakuragi langsung terkejut ketika aku tiba-tiba memujinya wajahnya langsung memerah.

Namun Mihiro langsung membuat wajah marah dan memukul tanganku dengan pelan. "Senpai, kau kejam sekali. Kenapa kau malah memuji Sakuragi-senpai"

"Naruto-kun kau sangat berani sekali" Kaoruko membuat wajah tersenyum geli ketika melihat aku terjebak di situasi yang cukup rumit sekali.

'Eh… apa yang aku lakukan?!' dan sekarang aku mulai panic ketika aku membuat situasi tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kau katakana tadi…. Bukan artinya aku senang, aku hanya hum…. Terhormat untuk kau puji" Sakuragi membuat balasan setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Dan nada yang ia gunakan sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang ia rasakan, aku sedikit memahami bagaimana sikap dari perempuan Tsundere karena aku melihat secara langsung bagaimana Sakuragi.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membuat lelucon tidak jelas. Atau aku harus meluruskan bagaimana kesalahpahaman ini

"Dengar… aku tadi hanya bercanda. Jadi bisa kalian jangan tatap aku dengan mata seperti itu" aku langsung meluruskan situasiku dengan sangat cepat.

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa. Tapi aku yakin jika aku tidak meluruskan situasi ini, maka perempuan di ruangan ini akan membuatku jatuh ke dalam situasi berbahaya.

Setelah berbicara beberapa saat aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang.

"Naruto-kun bisa lihat bagaimana dengan ini?" Kaoruko-san memanggilku dan memintaku untuk berkomentar bagaimana pendapatku mengenai ilustrasi manga yang ia kerjakan.

Aku diam sebentar lalu melihat bagaimana menurutku.

"Uh… itu sangat hebat. Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya Senpai?" Mihiro berpendapat setelah membaca apa yang Kaoruko-san kerjakan.

Kaoruko-san sudah tahu jika Mihiro mengetahui jika Kaoruko-san adalah Shika-kun. Saat pertama aku bercerita pada Kaoruko-san mengenai identitasnya aku beritahukan pada orang lain. Aku mengira ia akan marah padaku, namun aku salah karena ia berpendapat akan baik jika ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya dengan sesame teman. Pengecualian untuk Sakuragi.

"Huhm.. ini sudah bagus. Hanya saja kurang beberapa bagian di panel ini" aku menunjukkan jariku pada panel ketiga bawah dimana kisah itu ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Ini kurang beberapa penekanan efek" aku menjelaskan pada Kaoruko mengenai bagian itu.

Kaoruko mendengarkanku dengan sangat serius. Hal seperti ini yang aku suka dimana aku bisa bekerja dengan normal bersama dengan ilusatorku.

"hm…." Sakuragi mulai membuat wajah tidak menyenangkan ketika kami bertiga berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Sudah selesai yang tadi Kaoruko-san. Jadi aku ingin kau melihat dan minta pendapatmu mengenai ini" aku kemudian memberikan padanya buku catatanku mengenai kisah yang aku ambil dari beberapa kejadian nyata yang aku alami.

Beberapa kisah aku ambil dari situasi Sarukawa yang menggoda Iwakuma sensei.

"Hoaa…. Ini sangat menarik, seperti yang di harapkan dari Senpai" Miayse memuji dengan kalimat terakhirnya tidak menengkan sekali.

Namun Kaoruko tersenyum padaku lalu memberikan anggukan kepala. "Ini sudah bagus Naruto-kun, apa ini untuk bagian selanjutnya?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kami sedikit berhati-hati dalam berbicara mengenai manga, karena Sakuragi dapat mengetahui apa yang akmi kerjakan. jadi setiap kami membahas mengenai manga seperti yang kami lakukan saat ini. Kami selalu mengubah kalimat yang seharusnya kami katakan.

"…."

Sakuragi lagi-lagi membuat pandangan kecemburuan ketika mereka berbicara dengan sangat akrab tanpa mengajak dirinya ikut dalam pembahasan yang mereka ceritakan.

'Ah… itu bukan artinya aku ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Hanya aku sangat penasaran' Sakuragi kemudian kembali mengawasi mereka yang masih membahas mengenai sesuatu.

'Kaoruko-san sangat akrab dengan Narumi-kun. Kenapa mereka sangat akrab sekali?' Sakuragi bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengetahui mengenai rahasia di baliknya.

13.00

jam makan siang selesai dan aku kembali ke kelasku untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

'ini gawat, jika aku terlalu focus dalam urusan OSIS maka aku akan melewatkan deadline lagi.' Aku berpikir bagaimana caraku untuk mengatasi ini. Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat kesulitan mengatasi permintaan dari Klub drama mengenai kelengkapan mereka yang saat ini masih tertunda.

Kaoruko-san mengatakan padaku jika mereka akan membarikan apa yang mereka minta setelah kepala sekolah memberikan persetujuan. Sehingga beberapa kali ketua dari klub drama harus mendatangiku untuk menanyakan mengenai perkembangannya.

"Baik anak-anak pelajaran dimulai" sensei masuk kedalam kelas.

Lalu pelajaran kelas dimulai.

'sekarang aku herus mencari cara bagaimana kepala sekolah memberikan ijin dengan cepat mengenai perkembangan klub' aku membuat beberapa rencana untuk menghadap kepala sekolah nantinya.

Akan sangat sulit untuk berbicara dengan kepala sekolah tanpa persiapan terlebih lagi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah sama sekali.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pengeras suara berbunyi.

(Perhatian untuk murid kelas 2-B, Narumi Naruto-kun. Silahkan datang ke ruangan OSIS segera. Aku ulangi, untuk murid kelas 2-B, Narumi Naruto-kun. Terima kasih)

Suara dari Kaoruko-san memanggilku dari pengeras suara.

'apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?' aku bertanya-tanya.

"Narumi-kun, segera pergi ke ruangan osis" sensei memberikan ijin untukku.

Lalu aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS. Beberapa murid mungkin mengira aku adalah murid bermasalah karena di panggil OSIS. Mereka belum tahu jika aku adalah anggota dari OSIS.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju ruangan osis dengan tenang.

"permisi" aku kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan setelah memanggil untuk ijin masuk.

"Senpai!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Narumi"

Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah panik. "Whoa… apa yang terjadi?" aku terkejut ketika mereka mendatangiku dengan wajah ketakutan.

Lalu aku melihat disudut ruangan dimana Iwakuma sensei sedang depresi di depan computer.

"Naruto-kun kita memiliki masalah" Kaoruko-san mulai menjeaskan padaku dengan panik.

Ia memberitahukan padaku jika computer OSIS sedang di serang Virus dari internet. "Hmm?" aku kemudian menuju meja computer dan melihat seperti apa kerusakan dari komputer itu.

"Iwakuma sensei?" aku melirik kearah sensei yang masih membuat wajah depresi.

"Ini adalah salahku. Jika aku tidak membuka itu…." Iwakuma sensei masih dalam mode tidak bisa diajak berbicara karena terlalu depresi.

Aku melihat di layar monitor sebuah gamar siput berjalan kesana kemari. Lalu siput itu berhenti berjalan dan menatapku. "Apa yang kau inginkan bodoh! Cepat mati sana!"

"BISA BICARA!" aku terkejut ketika file itu bisa berbicara dengan lancar, baiklah ini sangat mengganggu.

Kemudian aku membuka My Computer dan mencari sumber file itu berada. Ketika aku menemukan lokasi dari file itu, aku segera menghapusnya dari Recycle bin namun…..

"Apa?!" aku terkejut ketika file itu kembali lagi.

Dan aku melihat siput itu menatapku seolah-olah ia sedang marah. "Jangan kau kira kau bisa meghapusku dasar idiot"

'Baiklah ini sangat menyebalkan sekali' aku mulai kesal ketika Virus itu menghinaku. Jika Virus itu adalah manusia nyata maka aku sudah menghajarnya dengan tanganku.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto-kun" Kaoruko membuat nada kahwatir ketika melihat aku tidak bisa mengatasi hal ini

'Aku sepertinya pernah melihat pola ini' aku melihat susunan skrip dari virus ini. Dan dari susunan skrip ini aku sangat familiar dengannya.

"Ini Senpai, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Ah.. kau sangat tidak berguna senpai"

Mihiro menghinaku dengan senyuman main-main. Dan aku langsung kesal dengannya. "Hoi, siapa yang tidak berguna disini. Seandainya aku adalah ahli komputer….."

"Itu dia!" aku langsung mengatakan dengan keras membuat mereka terkejut lalu meantapku.

"Narumi, ada apa?" Sakuragi bertanya padaku kenapa aku bertindak seperti ini secara tiba-tiba. Aku hanya membuat senyuman pada mereka semua.

'Aku sangat tahu siapa yang ahli dalam bidang ini"

Aku kemudian menatap Kaoruko-san. "Kaoruko-san, tolong panggil Narumi Toa kemari"

"Ah… senpai, kau sangat pintar ya" mihiro menyadari apa yang aku rencanakan.

Saat kaoruko memanggil siapa yang aku maksud tidak berselang waktu lama Adik perempuanku tiba di ruangan OSIS.

"Toa. Bisa kau bantu kami" aku menjelaskan pada Toa mengenai situasi kami.

Toa menganggukkan kepala lalu menuju komputer yang aku maksudkan.

"Naruto-kun, apa Toa-chan bisa melakukannya?"

"Jangan khawatir Kaoruko-san, adik perempuanku adalah ahlinya"

Sakuragi tampak tertarik ketika melihat adik perempuanku mengerjakn proses yang sangat rumit.

Aku juga mengintip bagaimana cara toa mengerjakannya. 'Sudah aku duga jika aku familiar dengan susunan skrip ini' aku melihat kode-kode di aplikasi virus itu.

Aku berusaha mengingat kapan sebenarnya aku melihat kode itu. Toa kemudian dengan wajah serius mengerjakan susunan Skrip dimana ia bisa menghapus Virus itu.

Setelah beberapa menit

"baiklah ini sudah selesai. Aplikasi ini akan menghapus otomatis virus itu" Toa kemudian menatap kami setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Whoa cepat sekali. Toa-chan kamu sangat hebat" Kaoruko-san mulai tersenyum gembira ketika melihat hasil yang di berikan oleh Toa.

Sakuragi juga setuju dengan Kaoruko-san dan mulai memuji Toa. Aku sendiri menatap kearah Iwakuma-sensei dan menenangkannya.

"Sensei Masalah sudah selesai, anda tidak perlu sangat depresi sekali" aku mencoba untuk menenangkan Iwakuma sensei dari depresinya.

"Narumi terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" Iwakuma sensei menatapku dengan wajah lega namun ia terlalu dekat dengan wajahku sehingga aku harus mengambil sedikit jarak darinya.

"uhm.. ya, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus aku dapatkan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

Lalu setelah semuanya mulai tenang. Iwakuma sensei kembali ke ruangan guru sementara aku mendesah lelah ketika entah bagaimana semuanya bisa selesai dengan sangat cepat.

"Onii-chan" lalu aku berbalik badan dan menatap kearah Toa.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya aku dapat melihat jika ia memintaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa yang harus aku katakana, Haruskah aku memujinya atau sekedar mengatakan jika aku senang ia datang

'Apa yang harus aku katakan….'

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa detik lalu aku memutuskan jawabanku. "Itu tadi sangat hebat Toa… aku sangat senang kau datang" aku tersenyum pada toa ketika aku memujinya.

"….."

Toa terdiam namun di pipinya berubah kemerahan. "Itu sudah biasa Onii-chan"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku sangat terkesan denganmu, Onii-chan bangga denganmu"

Lalu Kaoruko teringat akan sesuatu. "Toa-chan, kamu karena sangat hebat sekali. Bagaimana jika kau bergabung ke anggota OSIS?"

Toa terdiam sebentar lalu menatapku. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Onii-chan?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku"

"Hanya jawab saja" Toa kemudian membuat wajah marah padaku.

Aku hanya mendesah lalu berpikir sebentar. 'Toa memang sangat hebat dalam mengerjakan hal yang berhubungan dengan computer. Mungkin ia bisa berguna untuk beberapa urusan'

"tapi apa kau yakin ingin bergabung Toa? Jika kau ikut OSIS maka waktumu untuk bermain game akan terkurang"

Lalu toa tersenyum padaku. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku selalu menemukan waktuku untuk bermain game kapanpun aku inginkan"

"Hah… aku rasa percuma saja berdebat. Aku memang sangat senang jika kau ikut kedalam OSIS, karena kami sangat membutuhkan seseorang sangat berbakat dalam mengurus beberapa hal. Jadi semua itu kembali padamu Toa"

Toa kemudian menatap Kaoruko-san. "Aku bergabung"

Dan aku sangat terkejut akan keputusan Toa yang sangat cepat sekali.

"Sungguh?"

Toa kemudian menganggukkan kepala pada Kaoruko-san kemudian Kaoruko-san memeluk Toa dengan ekspresi senang.

"Yatta….. Toa-chan, selamat datang Di OSIS"

Namun Toa sepertinya tidak bisa bernafas karena di peluk dengan sangat kuat. "Tidak….bisa … bernafas"

Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. 'ini mungkin langkah kecil untuk mengubah sikap adik perempuanku terhadap lingkungannya.'

00000000

Malam datang dengan cepat. Aku sudah sangat lelah sekali ketika berjalan menuju Rumah, tidak aku sangka jika pekerjaanku menjadi dua kali lebih banyak dari pada yang sebelumnya

Toa juga nampaknya sudah cukup kelelahan. "Toa, makan malam nanti kau ingin apa?"

"makan di restoran Miyase"

Toa menjawab dengan semangat, aku kemudian berpikir sebentar. "baiklah. Ini sebagai perayaan kau di terima sebagai anggota OSIS" kami kemudian menuju restoran Miyase yang tidak jauh dari rumah kami.

Lalu ketika restoran gaya barat dari keluarga Miyase terlihat kami berdua segera masuk kedalam.

'Selamat datang" kami di sambut oleh pelayan berambut merah muda.

"Oh senapi…. Apa kau kemari untuk melamarku?"

"jangan bercanda Mihiro" aku kemudian melihat jika Mihiro membuat senyuman main-main padaku.

Kami berdua kemudian duduk di meja makan.

"Ah Naruto-kun, sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari" aku kemudian melihat ayah Mihiro menayapaku.

"Yah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu banyak sekali urusan di sekolah"

Ayah Mihiro tersenyum padaku. "Kau adalah laki-laki sejati"

Aku hanya tersenyum kembali padanya lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi apa yang kalian pesan. Jangan khawatir, ini aku yang mentraktir kalian" Ayah mihiro selalu baik pada kami dan aku merasa sedikit tidak enak ketika selalu merepotkan orang lain.

"Maaf jika merepotkan"

'Apa yang kau katakana Naruto-kun. Kau dan Toa sudah seperti anakku sendiri, jadi jangan Sungkan-Sungkan"

Kemudian Toa dengan wajah bersemangat segera meminta pesanan. "Oji-san, aku pesan Steak panggang dengan ukuran jumbo"

"Yoish…. Naruto-kun, apa yang kau pesan?"

Aku melihat daftar menu sebentar. "Aku pesan tumis bayam"

"oke… akan aku siakan" lalu ayah Mihiro melangkah menuju dapur memasakkan pesanan kami.

"Senpai kau terlihat sangat lelah sekali" Mihiro menatapku setelah memberikan kami minuman.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu aku melihat Mihiro membuat senyuman padaku. "Senpaiapa kau…"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Senpai tunggu aku menyelesaikan perkataanku" Mihiro membuat wajah merajuk ketika aku menjawab pertanyaanya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Lalu makan malam berjalan dengan tenang. Sesekali kami tertawa ketika Ayah Mihiro bercerita mengenai masa lalu dimana aku meminta di ajari memasak.

"Apa kalian tahu, Dulu Mihiro itu adalah anak yang cengeng dan pemalu sekali sebelum bertemu kalian"

"otou-san…" Mihiro langsung marah pada ayahnya ketika menceritakan bagaimana sifat mihiro dulu.

Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya apakah itu benar? 'Jika aku ingat lagi ketika kami pertama sekali bertemu, itu ketika aku bekerja paruh waktu di restoran ini' aku sangat ingat bagaimana sikap Mihiro ketika bertemu denganku saat itu.

Ia hanya gadis pemalu yang tidak berani menatapku selama aku bekerja di restoran.

Lalu ketika kami selesai makan aku meminta ijin pulang ke ayah Mihiro. "Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Jika begitu kami kembali pulang"

Ayah mihiro kemudian tersenyum padaku lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Berhati-hatilah saat pulang"

Aku dan Toa menganggukkan kepala lalu kami pulang kerumah dengan wajah puas.

"Onii-chan, ayo kita kembali lagi ke restoran Miyase" Toa memberikan wajah berbinar ketika mengingat kembali masakan Ayah Mihiro.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kita tidak akan kesana untuk beberapa waktu"

"Ehhh… ayolah Onii-chan"

"hah….. aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Miyase setelah semua yang mereka lakukan untuk kita"

Lalu ketika aku menatap wajah Toa ia menatapku dengan perkataan. Aku sangat ingin kesana lagi nanti apapun itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah kita akan kesana. Tapi tidak untuk sementara ini"

"Sunggu!"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala. Lalu kami masuk kedalam rumah.

'Toa sangat senang sekali' aku melihat Toa berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah sedikit tersenyum. Aku mulai merasa senang karena aku yakin jika adik perempuanku akan berubah secara perlahan-lahan.

"baiklah. Hari esok pasti aka nada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi" aku menyemangati diriku ketika memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk besok.

0000000000000

See ya besok atau lusa


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Identify of Sender

Pagi datang dengan cerah seperti biasanya. Namaku Narumi Naruto, 17 tahun. Aku adalah penulis manga dari School Touble dengan genre Rom-Com, nama penaku adalah Imo-Sarada. Beberapa kali aku menerima kesulitan dalam pengerjaan managaku dan berulang kali juga aku dimarahi oleh Editorku yang berbahaya.

"Uahm" aku menguap di pagi hari dan berusaha untuk menyemangati diriku di pagi hari ini.

'Halo selamat pagi dunia. Aku yang selalu sial bangkit sekali lagi' aku kemudian membuka tirai kamarku dan membuat cahaya matahri sepenuhnya masuk kedalam kamarku. Saat silau matahri menyirani mataku aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang sangat terang.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku dan melihat tanggal hari ini. '13/April. Sudah beberapa hari sejak aku masuk kedalam OSIS' aku kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

Musim panas sebentar lagi akan datang terlihat dari cuaca yang perlahan mulai memanas. Saat aku selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian aku segera menuju dapur untuk masak sarapan pagi. Kemarin malam itu sangat menyenangkan sekali, tidak aku sangka jika Ayah Mihiro masih sangat baik pada kami setelah semua hal yang merepotkannya.

'Aku harus bekerja di keluarga Miyase sebagai balas budi nanti' aku kemudian memasak dengan tenang pikiranku kemudian mengarah kejadian kemarin dimana computer OSIS dalam status kemasukan virus.

'Sudah aku duga jika aku pernah melihat susunan skrip itu' aku kemudian mendesah ketika menebak siapa pelaku sebenarnya dari semua kejadian kemarin.

Aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan computer dengan baik. Tapi aku bagaimana menguraikan susunan skrip dari sebuah progam, berkat bantuan dari software Visual Basic.

"Onii-chan apa sarapan sudah siap" Adik perempuanku datang dengan wajah lesu, ia kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah sangat malas sekali.

Aku kemudian menyiapkan beberapa masakan yang sudah selesai di sebuah piring lalu menyiapkannya di meja makan. "Kau terlihat sangat lesu sekali, apa yang terjadi?" aku menatap adik perempuanku yang masih tidak memberikan tatapan bersemangat.

"Aku kehabisan tenaga untuk menunggu event pertempuran selanjutnya" lalu adik perempuanku mengambil sebuah PS Vita dan menatap layar dimana ia main game Online RPG.

Belakangan ini game Elder Tale adalah online RPG yang sedang populer di kalangan para gamers. Dan tentu saja adik perempuanku tidak mungkin melewatkan game seperti itu. Aku duduk di sebelah toad an menatap layar PS Vita miliknya.

"Sudah level berapa kau bermain itu?"

Toa kemudian tersenyum dan menatap kearahku. "Aku sudah level 79 dengan rank S"

Aku langsung terkejut "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Game ini masih rilis seminggu lalu dank au sudah level S"

Toa menyeringai dan menunjukkan harga dirinya sebagai gamer "Onii-chan aku tidak mungkin kalah dari orang lain dengan sangat mudah"

Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat adik perempuanku yang bertindak seperti ini membuatku tersenyum karena ini adalah percakapan ternormal bagi kami berdua.

Lalu adik perempuanku menatapku dengan wajah bersinar. "Onii-chan aka nada event penarikan hadiah yang akan di mulai sekitar 3 jam dari sekarang"

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan wajah bingun. "Lalu ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau membawa gameku ke kelasmu"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu Toa? Apa kau bermaksud untuk meminta onii-chanmu untuk membawa game konsol ke dalam kelas?"

Dan toa memberikan anggukan kepala dengan senyuman kesenangan. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu apapun itu yang terjadi. Tapi persayaratan pengambilan hadiah itu diperlukan koneksi data yang stabil"

Aku kemudian mendesah padanya. "Jadi kau berniat untuk menggunakan Wi-Fi di kelasku agar kau tidak melewatkan itu?"

Dan lagi-lagi adik perempuanku memberikan anggunakan kepala tatapannya masih bersinar tanda ia sangat mengharapkanku untuk mengambulkan permintaannya. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti nafsu dari seorang gamer. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" aku menjawab dengan tenang.

"Eh… kenapa Onii-chan?"

Dengan wajah kecewa Toa menatapku dengan wajah meminta penjelasan sekaligus wajah marah di saat yang sama.

"Apa kau bercanda. Bagaimana jika ada sensei yang melakukan pemeriksaan tas, maka image dari OSIS akan hancur"

"Onii-chan kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai penulis manga dan anggota OSIS, Mihiro juga belakangan ini sibuk dengan tugasnya di OSIS. Itu sangat menyebalkan sekali"

Lalu toa memberikan wajah tidak menyenangkan dan membaringkan wajahnya di meja "….. "

Aku kemudian menghela nafas "Jadi itu sebabnya kau menulis email itu?"

Toa melebarkan mata terkejut lalu mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dan menatapku "….."

Aku kemudian meletakkan tanganku di dagu lalu berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak yakin kenapa, tapi ketika aku meneliti mengenai E-main dari Iwakuma-sensei buka…. Aku yakin jika itu kau yang membuatnya, apa aku salah?"

Toa kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain "Apa yang kau bicarakan"

Aku tahu dengan pasti jika Toa tidak akan mau mengaku tapi percuma aku sudah tahu jika yang membuat virus itu adalah Toa. Aku dapat mengenali susunan dari skrip itu dengan baik, di awal paragraph isi dari E-mail itu berisi proposal dengan sangat rapi namun ketika masuk ke perihal semua tulisannya terlihat seperti orang malas

Bahkan susunan skrip itu dibuat dengan sangat berantakan sekali namun jumlahnya sangat banyak dan satu-satunya yang mampu membuat susunan skrip sebanyak itu hanyalah adik perempuanku yang mempu melakukannya.

Dan siapapun itu yang menulis skrip yang tidak memperhatikan bagaimana huruf kapitalisasi dan cara penulisan yang baik karena banyak sekali huruf yang tidak teratur dengan benar. Dan juga dalam E-mail itu memiliki gaya penulisan diama huruf di tengahnya memiliki garis bawah dengan bukti seperti itu aku sudah bisa membuat kesimpulan tanpa salah sedikitpun

"Aku sudah tahu jika aku pernah melihat pola seperti itu sebelumnya, dan kau tidak bisa menipuku kali ini" aku membuat senyuman kemenangan ketika melihat adikku yang masih diam di tempat

Lalu adik perempuanku menatapku dengan mata penasaran "Kau tahu bagaimana pekerjaanmu, tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengetahui bagaimana aku bekerja seperti itu hingga mengenali caraku menulis E-mail. Aku tidak mengingat jika aku pernah menunjukkannya padamu"

"Hah….. kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi Onii-chan selalu mengawasimu setiap saat, dan ketika kau mulai mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa tentu saja aku khawatir"

Toa kemudian membuat mata melebar sedikit kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan senyuman kecil terbentuk di pipinya. "Begitu…"

Toa mulai memutar-putarkan rambutnya dengan tangan kiri dan aku merasa jika aku sepertinya berhasil membuat adik perempuanku bahagia untuk pagi ini.

"Jadi apa kau mengakui jika kau yang mengirim e-mail itu?"

Toa kemudian menatapku dengan pipi sedikit merah dan bibirnya terbentuk senyuman "Hmm Entahlah siapa yang tahu" lalu adik perempuanku berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'Aku sungguh tidak mengerti adik perempuanku sedikitpun' aku merasa jika adik perempuanku sedikit aneh namun aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan perempuan sama sekali jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Kemungkinannya adalah tetap diam dan berpikir sendiri.

Kemudian aku mencuci piring dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tidak lama aku mencuci piring aku mendengar suara bel dari luar rumah.

"Hai, aku datang" aku kemudian menuju pintu rumah dan melihat melalui lubang kaca di pintu. 'Karen…'

Aku membukakan pintu rumah dan terlihat perempuan cantik berambut merah diikat ponytail tersenyum kearahku. "Naruto-kun, Ohayou"

Aku tersenyum kembali padanya "Ohayou, silahkan masuk dulu Karen" aku mempersilahkan dia masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat Karen duduk di kursi meja makan aku kembali mencuci piring. "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu mengunjungiku setiap hari Karen. aku merasa malu sudah merepotkanmu terus"

Karen tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian juga sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Jadi jangan seperti itu Naruto-kun"

Setelah aku selesai mencuci piring aku mengambil tas sekolahku dan menatap kearah Karen. "Ayo kita pergi"

"Koouki-kun, dimana adik perempuanmu?"

'Oh iya aku hampir lupa' aku kemudian menuju kamar Toa. Saat aku sampai di kamar toa aku membukanya dan aku melihat Toa masih bermain game konsolnya.

"Toa aku dan Karen akan berangkat. Jadi jaga rumah selagi aku berangkat"

Lalu jari toa berhenti dari bermain game dan ia segera menatapku. "Karen ada disini?"

Aku mulai menatap kearah adik perempuanku dengan wajah bingung. "Ia, apa ada masalah?"

Toa kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku selesai mengganti pakaian" Toa kemudian mengusirku keluar dari kamarnya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya Toa inginkan?' aku tidak mengerti dengan adik perempuanku sama sekali. Awalnya ia menginginkan untuk tinggal di rumah dari pada pergi kesekolah. Dan sekarang ia mau ikut pergi kesekolah hanya karena aku mengatakan padanya jika Karen datang.

Aku mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan menuju Karen

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun. Apa Toa mau berangkat sekolah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala pada Karen. "Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Toa mau pergi sekolah"

Karen kemudian tersenyum padaku 'Bukankah itu bagus. Kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama jika seperti Ini"

Lalu setelah itu adik perempuanku keluar dari kamar setelah selesai mengganti seragam sekolah. Namun tatapan wajahnya masih seperti orang malas dan aku tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau tidak dengan sikap adik perempuanku yang seperti ini

0000000000000

Saat kami sampai di sekolah kami kemudian mengganti sepatu di loker, lalu aku merasakan jika seragamku di tarik-tarik oleh seseorang.

"Onii-chan ini bawa" Toa menyerahkanku game konsolnya padaku.

Dan aku tentu tidak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan "Apa maksudnya ini Toa?"

Toa tersenyum dengan wajah berbinar "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan event itu apapun itu yang terjadi, dengar Onii-chan aku tidak mau kau menghilangkannya karena aku sudah bersusah payah menaikkan level gameku hingga level 71"

"Apa kau mendengarkanku!" aku sedikit menaikkan nadaku ketika adik perempuanku tidak memberikan jawaban, malahan Toa yang memberikanku perintah.

Oke aku sedikit mengerti apa yang Toa mau. Dia ingin aku membawa game konsolnya kedalam kelas dan membiarkan game itu melakukan download data pada saat jam 10. Tapi itu akan sangat sulit sekali terlebih lagi saat jam 10 Homeroom Iwakuma-sensei akan mengajar.

"Jaa, aku pergi dulu Onii-chan" Toa pergi setelah menyerahkanku dua game konsol PS Vita dan aku sendiri heran bagaimana Toa menyembunyikan game ini dengan sangat baik?

'Dan dia pergi' aku menatap Toa yang dengan santai menuju kelas tanpa memperdulikan onii-channya akan mengalami kesulitan saat Iwakuma-sensei mengajar.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju kelas setelah game konsol itu aku sembunyikan di dalam buku milikku. Aku harus mencari cara bagaimana menyembunyikan game konsol tanpa mengubah kelas atau berpindah lokasi yang terlalu jauh

"Senpai!"

'Oh tidak ini gawat' aku merasakan sebuah ancaman datang. Dan ketika aku melakukan respon seperti itu aku melihat wanita dengan rambut merah muda datang kearahku dengan wajah ceria.

Aku kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh. 'Aku harus cepat atau aku dalam masalah' aku mempercepat langkahku namun semuanya berantakan ketika aku merasakan cengkraman dari seorang gadis di tangan kananku.

"Mou Senpai, kenapa kau mengabaikanku" Mihiro menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah marah.

Aku menghela nafas padanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan mihiro?" lalu aku berbalik badan dan menatap kerah Mihiro yang masih memasang wajah marah padaku.

"Senpai, apa kau tidak tertarik denganku? Oh jangan-jangan kau sedang malu-malu ya" Mihiro kemudian menarik tanganku hingga menyentuh dadanya. Ia tersenyum main-main dengan sangat ceria membuatku heran 'apa Mihiro tidak punya malu dengan membiarkan laki-laki merasakan ini?'

"Mihiro, bisa lepaskan aku?" aku mulai berkeringat ketika merasakan jika pelukan Mihiro di tanganku mulai menguat.

"Senpai…"

'Kouhaiku ini sedang mabuk apa?' aku mendesah

Skip

"Baiklah kalian semua. Saatnya pemeriksaan tas, Letakkan semua tas kalian di meja"

Iwakuma sensei mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah menyeramkan sekali. Aku sudah berkeringat gugup ketika tidak menyangka jika hal ini sangat cepat sekali datangnya.

"Apa kau bercanda!" aku mulai berteriak dengan panik, apa kau serius kenapa harus secepat ini. Aku melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00

Iwakuma sensei menghela nafas lalu menatapku "Sudahlah, Narumi. Tas letakkan di meja. Dan jangan sentuh tasmu"

Aku mulai gugup "H…Hai"

Iwakuma sensei kemudian memeriksa setiap tas dari depan dan untungnya aku berada di paling belakang sehingga aku memiliki beberapa waktu untuk berpikir dengan cepat. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku harus permisi keluar?' aku kemudian berpikir dengan wajah panik.

Satu persatu tas murid di kelasku di periksa. Beberapa murid laki-laki ketahuan membawa beberapa barang seperti Airsoft, game konsol, dan beberapa barang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu yang mereka bawa.

Lalu sensei menuju meja Watanuki Karen. saat ia memeriksa tas watanuki ia tersenyum pada Ketua kelas. "Watanuki… Tidak ada masalah disini"

Ketua kelas kemudian membalas senyuman sensei "Saya adalah ketua kelas. Apa yang mungkin saya bawa selain sesuatu yang berhubungan sekolah"

Sensei kemudian menganggukkan kepala "mm.. Aku bangga padamu, sekarang, Ikari.." Sensei menatap kearah masato yang duduk tepat di sebelah ketua kelas. Masato memberikan wajah menyesal pada Sensei.

"… maaf tapi yang aku bawa hanya buku" jawaban dari Masato membuatku terkesan padanya mengingat ia memiliki selera mengenai perempuan yang gemuk.

Namun Sensei nampaknya tidak menyukai apa yang di dalam tas Masato, Iwakuma-sensei kemudian mendesah dan menatap kearah Masato. "Manga eh? Aku tidak terlalu bangga denganmu Ikari"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar respon dari Iwakuma-Sensei mengenai apa yang di bawah oleh Masato. Masato sendiri memberikan wajah tersenyum bangga. "Tapi 'DosuKoi' adalah sebuah kemewahan. Itu adalah kisah diantara Heroine Sumo dan pendeta gemuk…"

Iwakuma-sensei menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat selera masato yang sangat aneh. "Sudah cukup itu, aku tidak peduli" Iwakuma sensei melanjutkan inspeksi di tas berikutnya.

Panik adalah sikap yang sangat berbahaya karena sikap seperti ini di kondisi dan di situasi seperti ini akan membahayakan keselamatanku. Sejujurnya jika game konsol ini adalah milikku sendiri aku tidak keberatan jika di sita oleh sensei. Tapi ini adalah milik adik perempuanku aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu terjadi.

'Apa yang bisa aku lakukan' aku berkeringat dengan deras. Lalu mataku melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu.

'Sialan, buku manuskripku ada di dalam tas. Bagaimana jika sensei melihatnya, lebih buruk lagi bagaimana jika mereka semua melihatnya' aku memikirkan dengan keadaan semakin genting.

"Sarukawa apa yang kau bawa ini!" Iwakuma-sensei memeriksa tas Sarukawa dengan wajah marah. Namun Sarukawa memberikan wajah senyuman dengan binar-binar di wajahnya.

"Ini adalah perhiasan untukmu Kuma-tan" Dengan tanpa rasa takut Sarukawa mengambil sebuah kalung lalu berusaha untuk memberikan pada sensei.

Iwakuma-sensei langsung berubah menjadi mode pembunuh ketika melihat Sarukawa menuju kearahnya. Dengan cepat Iwakuma membuat kepalan tangan lalu (Sfx pukulan) Iwakuma sensei memukul perut Sarukawa hingga membuat tubuh Sarukawa terpental cukup jauh menghantam tembok.

Sebelum Sarukawa pingsan Sarukawa masih sempat memberikan wajah puas. "Ah… ini adalah hadiah terbaik" lalu Sarukawa pingsan menuju alam dimana ia harus berada.

Aku membuat pose berdoa untuk Sarukawa. 'Semoga kau tenang di alam sana' aku memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk sarukawa. Lalu aku tidak menyadari jika jarak sensei kearahku semakin mendekat.

'Sialan, jika aku terus menunggu maka aku akan hancur' aku kehabisan akal bagaimana menyembunyikan game konsol ini

Tanpa aku sangka Iwakuma-sensei sudah berdiri di depanku. "Kau berikutnya Narumi" Iwakuma-sensei menatap tasku dengan matanya yang bertindak seperti sebuah mesin scanner. Dan ini sangat mengancam keselamatanku jika aku membiarkan ini terjadi.

Satu-satunya yang memberikanku tekanan adalah buku manuskripku dan game Konsol yang ada di dalam buku itu. Dengan cepat aku mengambil buku manuskripku dengan game konsol aku selipkan di dalam buku itu. Lalu aku menggenggam buku Manuskripku di dadaku dengan membuang harga diriku sebagai pria aku segera membuat wajah memohon.

"Sensei aku mohon, apapun itu jangan buku ini!"

Aku kemudian menggunakan apapun itu metode yang bisa aku gunakan untuk melakukan negoisasi agar bukuku dapat di ampuni. "Sensei bisa memeriksa tasku sepuasnya, tapi jangan buku ini"

Satu kelas tertuju padaku karena suaraku yang cukup keras. Sensei Iwakuma menjadi tertarik terhadap buku yang aku pegang lalu ia memejamkan mata dengan nafas mendesah sekali lagi dan ini menjadi entah berapa kalinya dalam sehari sensei mendesah.

"Oh?" lalu Iwakuma sensei menaikkan sebelah alis matanya lalu menatapku dengan wajah curiga, lalu Iwakuma sensei mendekat kearahku dengan wajah semakin penasaran mengenai buku Manuskripku.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam buku itu?" Sensei Iwakuma kemudian mendekat kearahku lagi. Lalu aku mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah menyentuh dinding belakang kelas.

"Jika begitu biarkan aku mengintip apa itu." Sensei kemudian memegang bukuku dengan tenaganya yang sangat kuat sekali.

"ti..tidak, apapun selain buku ini. Aku mohon apapun itu…" kami berdua saling beradu tarik menarik dimana bukuku menjadi media untuk tarik-menariknya.

Dengan wajah tersenyum menyeringai dan menambah tenaganya di bukuku. Iwakuma sensei menarik bukuku dengan tenaga ekstra. "kau jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu" kami saling adu tarik dengan kekuatan 50:50 aku tidak akan membiarkan Sensei membuka bukuku apapun itu yang terjadi. Demi harga diri seorang Abang laki-laki dan demi harga diri seorang Mangaka aku tidak akan kalah.

'Tunggu itu dia!' aku memiliki sebuah ide dimana aku bisa menjadikan event seperti di manga untuk media penyelamatku. "Ouch!" aku secara sengaja membiarkan tanganku terlepas dari genggaman bukuku menyebabkan buku yang kami perebutkan menjadi berserakan di lantai.

Sekarang yang perlu aku lakukan adalah menjaga harga diri seorang kakak laki-laki bukan sebagai mangaka, karena jika aku mencoba mempertahankan keduanya maka aku akan kehilangan keduanya di saat yang sama. Lalu ketika semua kertas manuskripku berserakan di lantai Sensei kemudian menatap lantai dimana kertas gambaranku berserakan.

'Bagus ini Chanceku' aku melihat sensei focus pada kertas di lantai dan dengan segera aku memasukkan game konsol kedalam saku celana sekolahku. Seisi kelas tertuju pada Manuskripku yang berserakan di lantai tanpa memperdulikan jika aku tadi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari hadapan mereka.

"ini?" Iwakuma sensei terkejut ketika membaca dari manuskripku dan aku harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan dimana identitasku sebagai penulis mangaka akan terbongkar namun nampaknya hal seperti itu tidak terjadi karena aku melihat mereka semua tertuju pada konten yang ada di dalam manuskripku

"Whoa… jangan lihat!" aku berusaha berakting jika aku panik akan hal seperti ini agar mereka tidak mencurigai jika aku menyembunyikan sebuah benda rahasia yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Iwakuma sensei melebarkan mulut dengan mata ikut terbuka karena terkejut. "Manga itu…."

Aku sudah siap menanggung bagaimanapun itu tanggapan yang mereka ataupun sensei berikan padaku aku tidak memiliki alasan dan celah untuk mengelak selain mengatakan sejujurnya. "Lihatkan apa yang aku katakan sensei…. Aku tidak sengaja membawa manga ini bersamaku"

'Walau ada kemungkinan besar aku ketahuan menjadi seorang penulis bukan artinya aku akan mengaku dengan muda seperti itu' aku dari dalam mental sangat berharap jika mereka menerima alasanku dimana aku mengatakan hal yang mengisyaratkan jika aku seorang pencinta manga.

Sensei Iwakuma kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kekiri lalu wajahnya memerah tatapan matanya tidak bisa teratur karena ia malu akan sesuatu. Aku langsung menggelap di daerah mataku ketika membuat beberapa kesimpulan 'Oh tidak, jangan katakan jika sensei melihat menuskrip di bagian erotic….'

Lalu setelah menatap tidak tahu entah kemana Sensei kemudian menatap kearahku dengan mata masih ragu-ragu. "manga yang kau suka itu… ano… eto… tapi it adalah….. Ecchi manga, benarkan?"

'Sudah aku duga' aku mulai berkeringat di kepala bagian belakangku ketika melihat respon Sensei. Sensei yang di kenal sebagai sensei paling kejam di kelas kami sekarang bertindak seperti gadis Shoujo 16 tahunan yang baru saja mengerti tentang Ecchi. Lalu aku menarik nafas sedikit dan mulai memberikan penjelasan sebaik mungkin mengenai manga ini.

"Tidak. Ini publikasikan ke dalam majalah mingguan dengan batasan usia semua umur" aku berharap jika penjelasanku seperti ini mengurangi tatapan menjijikkan dari para siswi yang saat ini memberikanku pandangan jijik.

Sensei kemudian menggoyangkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah manuskrip di tanganku. "Tapi di dalamnya terdapat beberapa gadis telanjang"

Aku langsung membuat wajah tidak terima. Jadi maksudnya apa yang aku buat ini adalah manga Hentai. "Ini hanya sebuah judul bawaan!" aku menaikkan nadaku dengan cukup keras dan bentakanku membuat Iwakuma-sensei mundur beberapa langkah.

"O..Okay…. ehm, yah… kalian para laki-laki pasti tertarik akan sesuatu seperti itu….. hanya saja jangan sampai terlalu gila. Apa itu baik-baik saja?" Iwakuma sensei memberikan wajah cemas dan di pipinya masih memerah karena isi dari Mangaku. Lalu Iwakuma-sensei berjalan menjauh dariku dan entah kenapa tas milikku tidak di periksa sama sekali.

"Ka…Kalian belajar sendiri… sensei ke ruangan guru!" pintu kemudian di tutup dan sensei keluar dari ruangan sepenuhnya

'Aku selamat' aku mendesah lega ketika aku melihat Iwakuma-sensei berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan ekspresi masih gugup. Aku lupa jika sebenarnya Iwakuma-sensei masih Shoujo, maka normal baginya untuk memberikan respon seperti itu.

Namun setelah satu masalah selesai sekarang masalah baru datang lagi kearahku.

"Wow, aku sekarang bisa mengatakan jika kau adalah seorang pria, Narumi. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku jika kau tertarik akan manga seperti itu" Masato datang ke mejaku setelah Iwakuma-sensei keluar dari kelas.

Karen juga datang ke mejaku ia memberikanku wajah sedikit jijik ketika manatapku "Naruto-kun…. Aku tahu itu, jika kau sangat menyukai Pantsu perempuan"

Lalu beberapa siswa laki-laki memberikanku wajah tersenyum "Narumi, aku bersedia menukar minuman denganmu!"

"Hoah!" Siswa laki-laki lainnya ikut menjawab dengan setuju dan semua teman kelasku langsung berubah pandangan kearahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi, tapi yang jelas aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat dan tidak membuatku terjebak dalam situasi lain

Skip

Setelah sekolah

Toa menerima game konsolnya lalu memberikanku senyuman di wajahnya "Kerja bagus." ia kemudian segera mengaktifkan gamenya dan melihat status dari game itu. Setelah melakukan check dari gamenya ia tersenyum lebih ceria dan memberikanku sebuah cap jari jempol.

Namun respon yang dapat aku berikan padanya hanyalah sebuah desah lelah karena aku mengalami banyak sekali hal gila. Bayangkan saja selama 2 jam Iwakuma-sensei tidak kembali ke ruangan kelas dan ia di temukan di kamar UKS sedang tertidur dengan wajah memerah.

Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah dengan sensei. "aah.. tadi itu sangat gila sekali. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku harus membuang harga diriku tadi" aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan wajah frustrasi. Lalu aku duduk di kursi ruangan OSIS dan menenangkan pikiranku untuk sementara.

Toa kemudian memberikan ku tatapan simpatik "Onii-chan, karena kau berhasil mempertahankan game tercintaku. Kau bebas melakukan apapun itu yang kau inginkan dengan Mihiro" setelah Toa mengatakan hal itu Mihiro langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kearahku dengan senyuman.

"he..he..he.. aku akan melayanimu dengan sepenuh hati"

Namun sebelum Mihiro membuat langkah mendekat kearahku aku harus membuat pilihan dengan cepat. Apakah aku harus menerima tawaran Mihiro atau menolaknya lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin" aku memilih menolak mihiro lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

'Kenapa kau sangat senang sekali ketika dirimu dijadikan hadiah Mihiro? Aku malu mellihatmu seperti ini' aku kemudian mendesah dan berpikir mengenai ide selanjutnya untuk manga yang akan aku kerjakan. Dan akhirnya aku mengeluh dengan keras karena aku masih teringat kejadian di kelas tadi. "Man, tadi itu menakutiku hingga mau mati. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mau lagi membawa sesuatu seperti itu di lain hari"

Lalu Toa memberikan wajah tidak menyenangkan padaku. "Aww… ayolah Onii-chan, banyak orang-orang menggunakan jaringan di sekolah. Jadi aku ingin kau membawanya lagi nanti"

"Hentikan itu!" aku menjawab dengan kesal karena aku tidak ingin keberuntungan seperti tadi menjadi sia-sia. Karena tidak mungkin ada kesempatan kedua. Aku saja heran, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak melihatku memegang game konsol padahal aku menjatuhkannya setelah buku manuskripku sengaja aku jatuhkan.

Namun aku tidak perlu memikirkannya, yang terjadi maka akan terus beralu jadi semua itu tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

"… apa-apaan yang kalian bicarakan" Sakuragi mulai terganggu ketika mengerjakan beberapa dokumen. Lalu matanya kearah kami yang sejak tadi membuat beberapa keributan di ruangan OSIS.

"Ah… tidak ada, hanya jangan khawatirkan mengenai itu" aku sedikit gugup untuk mengatakan jika kami membahas mengenai masalah yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Sakuragi kemudian membuat wajah penasaran dengan alis mata sedikit menaik "Sungguh?" lalu ia memberikan kami sebuah wajah curiga.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap kami bertiga Sakuragi kemudian tersenyum padaku "jika kau memiliki waktu untuk membicarakan hal tidak penting. Kau pasti sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu…"

'Oh sialan, aku melupakannya' aku mulai berkeringat sedikit "Ah…"

Wajahnya semakin tersenyum ceria padaku "Itu luar biasa. Jadi aku bisa memberikanmu banyak tugas lainnya, Narumi-kun. Aku senang jika kau bisa bekerja dengan sangat cepat" Sakuragi menganggukkan kepala dengan senyuman.

Lalu Sakuragi menyerahkanku banyak sekali tumpukan dokumen yang harus aku kerjakan. 'Oh sialan, aku mengacaukannya' aku keringat menetes ketika melihat banyaknya dokumen ini.

Kaoruko-san kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejaku dengan wajah khawatir ia menatapku dan tumpukan dokumen ini yang harus aku kerjakan. "Naruto-kun, apa kjau baik-baik saja. Apa perlu aku membantumu"

Aku ketika melihat wajah Kaoruko-san yang sangat khawtir seperti ini membuatku tidak tega untuk mengatakan padanya jika aku kesulitan "Ah, tidak. Aku baik saja. Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa banyak waktu selama aku focus" aku membuat wajah keyakinan padanya agar ia yakin aku bisa mengerjakan hal ini.

Lalu Kaoruko-san tersenyum padaku 'ah.. aku sekarang sangat hancur'

Aku melihat Toa dan Mihiro memberikanku wajah mengejek seolah-olah mengatakan padaku 'Hahaha.. lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Rasakan akibatnya"

Aku kemudian mendesah lalu membuat wajah bersemangat seolah-olah api datang kearahku "Yosh.. apapun itu ayo kita kerjakan ini dengan cepat!" aku kemudian mengerjakan semua dokumen dengan cepat. 'Aku harus fokus'

Banyak dari dokumen aku baca beberapa sangat mudah di baca, satu membutuhkan argument panjang, satu membutuhkan ijin dari Guru… aku terus membaca dan mensortir setiap dokumen yang ada. 'Aku mulai terbiasa' aku tersenyum ketika aku bisa mengerjakan ini dengan cepat

Lalu dari tumpukan dokumen itu aku melihat sebuah surat dari setiap dokumen. Surat biasa itu membuat tanganku berhenti bekerja. Lalu tertulis nama di surat itu. 'Kepada Narumi Naruto?'

'itu aku' aku merasakan sebuah perasaan buruk ketika melihat surat itu. Normalnya ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua adalah subjek dari pertanyaan di setiap kotak suara. Namun ini sangat aneh kenapa aku mendapat sebuah surat dari siswa?

Lalu aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dimana aku melihat Toa, Mihiro, Sakuragi, Kaoruko-san saling bercerita satu sama lain 'Ini bagus, mereka tidak melihatku' aku kemudian membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Aku mengharapkan isi surat itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus, namun nampaknya aku sangat salah.

'kepada Narumi Naruto-kun. Aku tahu Rahasiamu' pesan singkat itu langsung membuat jantungku berhenti sejenak dan wajahku langsung berkeringat ketika memikirkan hal yang aku takutkan.

Aku tidak memiliki rahasia kecuali sebagai penulis manga. Apakah maksud dari surat ini adalah rahasia mengenai aku adalah penulis manga. Dan jika itu benar maka aku dalam masalah besar. 'Apa salah satu rekan di kelasku mengetahui aku siapa sebenarnya ketika mereka melihat manuskripku?'

Tapi ketika aku berpikir lagi, aku rasa tidak. Karena sepanjang waktu mereka tidak memberikan banyak perhatian seolah-olah mereka menganggap itu semua adalah hal biasa.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat panik?" Kaoruko-san menatapku dengan wajah perhatian aku dengan cepat menenangkan diri karena ini akan menjadi masalah serius jika aku mengatakan apa yang aku alami.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit kesulitan dalam mebaca laporan ini" aku membuat alasan agar aku tidak terkena beberapa masalah

Untuk saat ini aku harus tetap tenang dan menyelesaikan semua permalasahan ini dengan pengirim surat ini siapapun itu orangnya.

Lalu waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Aku, Toa, dan Mihiro kami sekarang di gerbang sekolah setelah jam sekolah selesai. Sakuragi mengatakan ada beberapa urusan sehingga ia harus pulang lebih awal. Lalu ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah aku berhenti. "Toa, Mihiro. Kalian pulang duluan, aku punya beberapa urusan yang harus di kerjakan"

"Baiklah, karena aku tidak membantu toko hari ini. Jadi aku akan menginap saja"

Toa kemudian memberikanku wajah sedikit marah. "Belikan aku Cola saat kau pulang nanti Onii-chanb" aku menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala kearah Toa. Mihiro dan toa kemudian berjalan menuju rumahku. Lalu aku berbalik badan dan menatap sekolah.

'Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini' aku kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah dimana di surat itu ia mengatakan padaku untuk bertemu di lapangan sekolah setelah jam klub berakhir.

Aku kemudian berjalan dengan berusaha menenangkan diri. Dan ketika lapangan sekolah terlihat aku melirik kekanan dan kiri untuk mencari dimana sang pengirim surat ini. Ketika aku berjalan sesosok bayangan manusia terlihat dari kejauhan. Bayangan itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon dekat ruangan GYM.

'apakah itu dia' aku membuat kesimpulan mengenai siapapun itu yang menunggu disana.

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar lalu menarik nafas untuk tetap tenang. Kemudian aku berjalan mendekat kearah bayangan itu sedang menunggu. Aku berjalan perlahan dan dengan harapan aku tidak mengalami hal aneh setelah in

Saat aku sampai di lokasi perlahan bayangan itu menampilakan sosok perempuan dengan rambut kuning emas dengan model twin-tail. Aku tahu wajah itu, lalu ketika wajah kami saling menatap gadis itu mendekat kearahku.

"Aku menunggumu, Narumi-kun"

"Saku…ragi" aku terbata-bata ketika melihat perempuan yang mengirimiku surat itu adalah wakil ketua selama ini? Sulit di percaya tapi ini memang kenyataan Sakuragi Ashe menunggu di tempat dimana pengirim surat itu menyuruhku untuk datang

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan surat itu dari dalam saku celanaku "Apa kau yang menulis ini?"

Lalu Sakuragi menganggukkan kepalanya "ya itu benar"

"Tapi kenapa kau menulis surat ini" aku memberikan pertanyaan yang menggangguku. Sakuragi kemudian memejamkan mata dengan wajah sedikit memerah

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa tujuanmu mengirimiku surat seperti itu?"

Sakuragi kemudian menghadap kearahku dengan senyuman geli "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu setelah mendapat surat tidak di kenal"

"Dan seperti aku duga, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan aku tahu rahasiamu dimana kau tidak ingin membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya"

Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang lalu aku mulai menelan ludah karena aku sudah panik dan gugup untuk menerima respon yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Sakuragi melipat tangan lalu memejamkan mata. "Aku selama ini sangat curiga sekali…." Lalu ia membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan wajah curiga.

"Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertimu masuk kedalam OSIS dengan mudahnya, dan itu selalu membuatku kepikiran sepanjang waktu."

Aku mulai berkeringat dengan deras ketika melihat wajah curiga dari Sakuragi. Ia semakin menatapku dengan tatapan inten

"Kaoruko tidak mungkin mengajakmu masuk kedalam OSIS hanya karena ia mengundanmu. Pasti ada alasan tersembunyi mengenai itu"

Lalu sakuragi tersenyum sombon padaku dengan ekspresi sangat yakin akan jawabannya "Kau dan Kaoruko pasti sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan sebuah hubungan.. oleh karena itu ia mengajakmu. apa aku salah?"

"…Apa?!" Sakuragi Ashe, aku tidak mengharakannya untuk mengetahui hal ini. Dan sepertinya aku sedang dalam masalah serius.

"Fufufu… melihat dari reaksimu aku bisa mengatakan jika aku sangat benar… jangan menutupinya lagi. Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian berdua"

Sakuragi semakin membuat senyuman sombong padaku dengan menelan ludah aku sudah panik

"Rahasia diantara kalian berdua adalah…"

Dan sejak kapan ini berubah menjadi kontes dimana penentuan siapa yang akan masuk kedalam final. Aku memikirkan hal itu di dalam kepalaku. Namun itu tidak penting lagi.

Saat itu juga Sakuragi menarik nafas bersiap untuk memproklamasikan mengenai aa yang ia ingin katakan. "Kau pasti Aniki Kaoruko-san yang lama sekali hilang!"

Aku langsun terdiam di tempat ketika mendengar perkataan ini. "HA?"

Sakuragi tersenyum padaku dengan cara sombong "Fufufu… kau pasti sangat terkejut benar, karena aku membuatmu tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali"

'Jujur aku sangat terkejut akan informasi aneh ini.

"Ada apa Narumi-kun…. Jangan khawatir informasimu aman bersama denganku"

Aku kemudian memegang dahiku "Tunggu sebentar… kau sangat salah mengenai itu! Bahkan itu sedikitpun tidak benar hingga aku sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya!"

Sakuragi langsung melebarkan mata dengan mata berubah menjadi spiral karena terkejut. "Tunggu, maksudmu itu bukan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan tidak mendekati kata benar!"

Sakuragi kemudian menghadap kearah lain dengan senyuman tidak jelas. "a..aha..aha… itu sudah aku duga"

'Kau pembohong! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas di wajahmu'

"Yah… itu tadi hanya pemanasan.. iya hanya pemanasan. Mungkin kau dan Toa menemukan beberapa kelemahan Kaoruko-san dan…"

"Kau sudah sangat salah!" aku membalas dengan nada frustrasi ketika melihat arah pembicaraan kami yang sudah kelewat aneh

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku yakin orang tua kalian sudah menikah satu sama lain sejak lama dan kemudian kalian terpisah"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membuat kesimpulan seperti itu!"

Sakuragi kemudian membuat wajah kesal dengan tubuh bergetar dari ekspresinya aku berani bertaruh, Sakuragi masih tetap akan membahas ini hingga ia lelah.

10 menit kemudian

Sakuragi membuat wajah menangis karena sudah frustrasi karena semua tebakannya tidak ada yang tepat. "Jadi apa itu…." Sakuragi terduduk di tanah memeluk lututnya dengan tangisan masih aku dengar.

"Jadi.. kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengenai rahasia mengenai apapun"

Sakuragi menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala. "Hai.."

Ia kemudian menatap kearahku "Aku sudah bertanya pada semua teman kelasmu. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui apapun mengenai dirimu"

"Ya itu sudah pasti!" aku menaikkan nadaku karena sangat aneh sekali jika ada orang lain mengetahui mengenai keluarga kami. Tapi tunggu dulu. Keluarga Watanuki dan keluarga Miyase sebenarnya mengetahui mengenai keluarga kami dan aku berani bertaruh jika Karen tidak memberitahukan apapun pada Sakuragi

"Jadi bisa jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini, dan kenapa ini sangat penting sekali"

Sakuragi menatap kearah lain lalu kembali menatapku dengan wajah marah. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya di tinggalkan di ruangan OSIS. Kau punya rahasia dengan Kaoruko-san dan itu sangat tidak adil!"

"Ha?... dari sudut mana itu tidak adil?" aku memiringkan wajahku dengan bingung apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakuragi

"Kau dan Kaoruko-san membagikan rahasia sau sama lain. Berarti kalian sangat dekat sekali" Sakuragi menatap wajahku dengan mata di penuhi rasa cemburu.

'jika aku pikirkan kembali ketika kami berada di OSIS. Benar juga, Sakuragi satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui mengenai pekerjaan kami dan akhirnya ia menjadi tersudut sendirian'

'Sebenarnya aku yakin jika memberitahukan Sakuragi mengenai kebenaran adalah jalan terbaik. Namun setelah pertemuan pertama kami…' aku mengenang dimana aku tidak sengaja melihat tubuh Sakuragi ketika ia mengganti pakaian

'Jika ia mengetahui kami mengerjakan manga yang sedikit ero maka aku sangat yakin ia akan mengatakan aku adalah orang hentai.

Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Haruskah aku mengujinya mengenai kebenaran sedikit, atau mengalihkan cerita dengan alasan lain.

"Sakuragi apa kau…"

"hm?"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku sebuah bola menggelinding di antara kami berdua. "Ada apa dengan bola ini?" lalu aku melirik siapa yang menggelindingkan bola ini.

Dan tidak aku sangka jika ada siswa di sana "Maafkan aku tapi bisa berikan bola itu" Siswa laki-laki itu nampaknya tidak mengetahui pembicaraan kami.

Aku kemudian melemparkan bola itu padanya "Terima kasih" ia kemudian bergerak menuju ruangan olahraga.

"Ah…. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" aku menatap Sakuragi dengan wajah lelah.

Sakuragi juga memberikan wajah lelah padaku "baiklah, aku juga tidak mood lagi untuk membahas apapun untuk saat ini" Sakuragi kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju gerbang sekolah.

'Akhirnya aku terselamatkan oleh sebuah bola' pilihanku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tidak membahasnya lebih jauh nampaknya berhasil namun aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada Sakuragi mengenai kebenaran yang aku sembunyikan.

'Mungkin nanti aku bisa memberitahukannya ketika saat itu tiba'

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah karena aku sudah sangat lelah sekali sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk menghadapi Sakuragi besok? Maka jawabannya adalah aku akan memikirkannya ketika saat itu datang

Next: A boy more feminine than any gil (Toa Route)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: A Boy More Feminine than any Girl

14/April

Suasana di ruang OSIS nampaknya sedang dalam keadaan jelek sekali. Perkenalkan Namaku Narumi Naruto, 17 tahun. Pelajar SMA yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penulis manga dengan Genre Rem-Com (Romantic Comedy)

Selama aku mengerjakan mangaku, aku selalu menyembunyikan fakta ini dari siapapun kecuali mereka yang menjadi keluarga dekat dengan aku dan Toa.

"Uhhh... sangat bosan"

Toa mengeluh dengan wajah terbaring di meja. Ia memiliki wajah lelah bahkan aku sebagai kakak laki-lakinya tahu jika ia sangat bosan sekali. Toa memegang PS Vitanya dengan wajah tidak bersemangat bahkan ia tidak melihat kearah gamenya sama sekali.

'Ini mungkin memang sedikit membosankan' aku setuju dengan toa ketika aku duduk di meja dengan berbagai macam tumpukan dokumen di depanku. (Meja OSIS memiliki bentuk seperti huruf U mengarah ke jendela. Dan kursi ketua OSIS berada di depan meja berbentuk U itu)

Aku kemudian mendesah lelah dan menatap kearah Sakuragi. "Sakuragi apa yang kau lakukan?" aku melihat apa yang ia kerjakan. Sakuragi melihat kearah layar komputer di ruangan OSIS dengan wajah sangat senang akan sesuatu.

'Apa ia menemukan hal yang menarik?' aku sedikit penasaran kemudian berjalan kearah Sakuragi untuk melihat apa yang ia temukan. 'AH...' sesuatu yang tidak aku harapkan terjadi.

Sakuragi melihat menu makanan dari wabsite dengan wajah sangat senang. Dan aku tidak perlu untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh mengenai hal itu karena itu menyebalkan sekali.

Aku kemudian kembali ke kursiku dan melihat ekspresi Toa dan Mihiro yang entah bagaimana mereka berdua menampilkan wajah sangat bosan.

Mihiro membuka mata dan melihat kerahku "Senpai, tolong beri aku hiburan... aku sangat bosan" Mihiro memberikan wajah main-main padaku walau sebenarnya wajah bosannya sangat jelas sekali.

"Jangan tanya aku" aku mengabaikan Mihiro tanpa memandang kembali kearahnya. Namun tetap saja hari ini menurutku tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari biasanya,

'OSIS selalu mendapat perhatian sangat banyak dari para siswa dan siswi maka aku tidak terlalu terkejut jika kami selalu sibuk setiap hari hari' aku melamun sebentar.

Lalu Kaoruko-san berdiri dan berjalan kearahku yang masih melamun. "Naruto-kun, kita tidak setiap hari sibuk. Karena kita memiliki banyak sekali jadwal untuk acara sekolah belakangan inilah yang membuat kita selalu sibuk" Kaoruko-san tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya keringat menetes ketika melihat banyak dokumen yang harus aku kerjakan setiap hari, membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Kaoruko-san mengerjakan semua ini sementara ia memiliki tugas sebagai Ilusator terkenal?

"Tapi tetap saja Kaoruko-san, apa menurutmu tugas kali ini sangat banyak daripada yang sebelumnya?"

Kaoruko-san terdiam sebentar lalu meletakkan tangannya di dagu untuk berpikir "Hmm... Mungkin kau benar Naruto-kun" Kaoruko-san kemudian membuat senyuman gugup ketika melihat berapa banyak tugas menantinya di bawah meja.

Kami sejak siang tadi sudah di hujani dokumen persetujuan sebanyak 2000 lembar setiap jamnya. Dan aku entah bagaimana bisa menyusun semua hal kekacauan yang terjadi tadi siang.

'Tapi tidak aku sangka jika Sakuragi tidak membahas mengenai hal yang kemarin' aku sedikit lega ketika Sakuragi sibuk megnenai hal lain dari pada membahas masalah yang menjadi rahasia diantara aku dan Kaoruko-san.

Toa kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kaoruko-san "jadi jika kita menghilangkan semua tugas yang ada. Kita bisa bermalas-malasan setiap hari" Toa tersenyum ketika mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Mihiro kemudian bangkit dengan wajah cerah "Itu benar sekali Toa. Jadi senpai, silahkan hilangkan semua pekerjaan yang ada" Mihiro membuat senyuman dengan makna menghina kearahku dan aku langsung berkedut alis melihat tingkahnya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku menjadi pekerja paksa disini!" aku protes pada mihiro ketika aku menyadari maksudnya. Namun mihiro memberikan smile yang menambah rasa kesalku

"heheheh... Senpai, jangan marah-marah.. .." (:P) jenis smile seperti itu membuat rasa kesalku semakin menaik.

Namun aku hanya bisa menepuk dahi dengan wajah pasrah karena tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi. Percuma saja jika aku melawan Miyase Mihiro, kekuatannya dalam membuatku frustrasi sangat tinggi sekali sehingga aku tidak mungkin menang.

T_T ekspresi wajah seperti itulah yang bisa aku berikan karena aku tidak bisa menghadapi kekuatan Miyase Mihiro-sama dalam urusan membuatku frustrasi.

Kaoruko-san membuat senyuman gugup dengan keringat drop dibelakang kepalanya ketika melihat bagaimana aku merespon Mihiro dalam hal membuatku marah. "Naruto-kun... kau tidak perlu sangat depresi seperti itu"

Aku tahu jika Kaoruko-san ingin menghiburku. Tapi jika ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, justru menambah rasa sakit hatiku karena frustrasi.

Setelah beberapa saat kami saling bercanda kecuali aku dan Sakuragi. Sebuah ketukan dari pintu terdengar.

"Silahkan masuk" Kaoruko-san kemudian menatap pintu dimana seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS. Saat pintu di buka kami semua melihat siapa itu. Bahkan Sakuragi ikut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ano... permisi"

Seorang gadis polos dengan wajah sangat cantik memiliki rambut perak putih pendek sebahu masuk kedalam ruangan dengan wajah gugup. Dari penampilannya baik tubuh maupun postur badan ia sangat cantik sekali untuk seorang gadis.

Bahkan jika di bandingkan dengan ketua dan wakil ketua mereka berdua masih terlihat sangat jauh sekali dengan kata 'Sebanding'. Tapi tunggu dulu!

Kenapa perempuan itu mengenakan seragam laki-laki. 'Seorang perempuan cross dresser laki-laki... hmmm tidak terlalu buruk' Aku melihat point menarik dari gadis ini yang mengenakan pakian laki-laki. Bahkan point yang aku berikan untuk gadis ini sekitar 7000 persen.

'Aku harus memasukkannya kedalam mangaku nanti' aku mengatakan dengan bersemangat.

"Ah..."

"hmm?"

Toa dan Mihiro membuat wajah terkejut ketika melihat siapa itu. Dari bagaimana mereka bertindak aku berani bertaruh jika mereka berdua mengenal gadis ini.

"Ah... Miyase-san, Narumi-san. Hallo" Gadis itu tersenyum pada Miyase dan Toa.

Aku menatap kerah mereka berdua karena mereka saat ini sudah tenang dari terkejut. "Apa kalian mengenalnya?"

Toa kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku "mm... (menganggukkan kepala)... kami di kelas yang sama"

"Nama dia, Satou Kotarou-kun" Miyase memperkenalkan nama dari gadis ini.

Aku dan Kaoruko-san sama-sama membuat wajah terkejut luar biasa akan hal ini. "Kotarou...kun...?"

Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Apakah telingaku bermain-main, atau aku yang salah dengar. Karena aku mendengar jika Miyase mengatakan nama Kotarou dengan sebuah panggilan yang seharusnya untuk laki-laki

"..." bahkan Sakuragi ikut membuat wajah terkejut ketika melihat hal ini. Dengan kata lain apa yang aku dengar bukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Tunggu Mihiro... bisa jelaskan padaku. Apa maksudmu dengan Kotarou-kun?"

Mihiro kemudian memberikan wajah bingung ketika melihat aku masih tidak mempercayai hal ini. "Huh? Kotarou memang laki-laki"

Aku sekali lagi berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku jika aku salah dengar namun ketika aku mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari gadis itu...

"uh... eto... aku adalah laki-laki. Setiap hari, semua orang selalu saja salah mengira..." Perempuan itu yang ternyata laki-laki sukses membuat hatiku hancur lebur berantakan.

'Oh tidak! Impian semua lak-laki!' aku padahal memiliki inspirasi sangat bagus ketika melihat wajah perempuan err tidak tapi laki-laki itu. Dan sekarang disinilah aku berusaha mengutuk dewi roman-koman yang sangat payah sekali

"Kau bercanda kan?" Sakuragi membuat wajah terkejut sama seperti Kaoruko-san dan aku namun nampaknya Sakuragi masih tidak mau mempercayai ini.

Kemudian Kotarou membuat wajah sedikit berontak namun ia masih memiliki wajah kecewa mengenai kesalah pahaman ini. "Aku serius! Ini... kebenaran"

'Tidak-Tidak... dia adalah perempuan tidak pedli dari sudut manapun kau melihatnya' aku melihat dari ekspresi wajah Kotarou yang sangat kecewa namun sangat imut sekali jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.

Mihiro kemudian berjalan kearah kami "Satou-kun benar-benar seorang laki-laki"

Aku sangat ingin sekali protes "Tapi...uh" aku kemudian melihat wajah Kotarou dan menelan ludah sedikit karena menurutku Kotarou tidak mungkin laki-laki.

Toa kemudian memberikan ekspresi curiga padaku "Jika kau masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana jika kau periksa sendiri"

"Periksa..." aku merasa jika aku sudah di batas antara kenyataan atau tidak. Namun apa yang dikatakan toa ada benarnya juga, aku tidak akan tahu jika tidak memeriksanya.

Sakuragi kemudian menatap kearahku dengan tatapan jijik. "Apa-apaan dengan wajah itu" ( U_U )

Aku terkejut ketika melihat Sakuragi sudah memberikan pandangan curiga "yah... aku harus... kau tahukan, menyentuh setiap tubuhnya... jadi, aku butuh persiapan mental sedikit"

Miyase ikut membuat tatapan menjijikkan kearahku "Itu tadi sangat tidak sopan sekali"

"Aku laki-laki, maka tidak masalah" aku membuat nada percaya diri kearah mereka yang saat ini menambah rasa jijik kearahku.

Kaoruko-san kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku dengan senyuman pasrah "itu masih tidak sopan, mengingat gendermu Naruto-kun"

Kemudian Toa mendesah kearahku "Kau tidak perlu memeriksanya. Cukup melihat dari ID miliknya maka sudah cukup"

Aku mulai teringat akan hal itu. Sejujurnya aku sangat kecewa ketika mendengar hal itu. Namun tetap saja itu adalah solusi terbaik karena memang sangat tidak sopan sekali jika aku melakukan hal itu. 'Selamat tinggal inspirasiku' aku menangis di dalam batinku karena inspirasiku hilang bersamaan dengan terungkapnya gender dari perempuan ... laki-laki cantik ini

"Hah... Senpai, kami sangat jelas melihat wajah kecewamu" Mihiro menghela nafas diikuti anggukan kepala dari 3 gadis lainnya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Onii-chanku. Selalu bersemangat ketika hal berbau ero ada" toa mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman geli di wajahnya dan hal itu membuatku sedikit sakit karena kejujurannya.

'Toa kau tidak perlu sejujur itu kepada Onii-chanmu' aku di dalam mental menangis karena hal ini. Namun tetap saja ini memang keinginan dari aku sendiri jadi wajar saja mereka mengatakan hal itu.

Lalu Kotarou memberikan ID miliknya kearahku dan aku melihat dengan jelas mengenai informasi dari Kotarou mulai dari nama lengkap, tempat dan tanggal lahir hingga gender dari dia.

Setelah melihat dengan sangat jelas sekali. Sekarang aku menjadi orang paling menyedihkan ketika melihat kenyataan ini.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya denganku" Kotarou mengatakan kepadaku dengan wajah khawatir dan di padukan dengan wajah sedih membuat point untuk Kotarou.

Namun aku mendesah dalam frustrasi karena hal ini ternyata nyata. Normalnya yang aku tahu, karakter seperti ini hanya ada di Anime atau manga. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika ini sesuatu yang nyata. "Jadi, Kotarou-kun, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Kotarou kemudian membuat wajah terkejut kemudian menatap kearah kami semua. "ah.. aku ingat, aku ingin membuat permintaan ke anggota OSIS"

Kaoruko kemudian tersenyum kearahnya "Jika begitu, kenapa tidak duduk dulu sebentar?" Kaoruko menawarkan tempat duduk kepada Kotarou. Kami kemudian ikut duduk menatap kearah Kotarou untuk membicarakan mengenai apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

'Normalnya jika ada siswa datang ke OSIS, maka mereka memiliki masalah dengan sekolah atau dengan kehidupan di sekolah mereka. Jika aku berani menebak maka Kotarou memiliki masalah dengan kehidupan sekolahnya' aku membuat beberapa kesimpulan berdasarkan apa yang aku ketahui dari manga kesukaanku mengenai karakter yang memiliki wajah cantik namun ternyata adalah laki-laki.

"Permisi" Kotarou kemudian duduk dengan wajah gugup.

Aku memperhatikan kearah Kotarou dengan baik namun Mihiro menatap kearahku dengan senyuman main-main. "Senpai, aku tahu jika kau tidak populer. Jadi jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan dia oke" Mihiro kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan tawa kecil.

"Apa aku sesuram itu hingga melakukan hal tidak senonoh" aku mendesah kearah Mihiro yang entah bagaimana bisa membaca pikiran kecilku. Bohong jika aku awalnya tidak berpikiran untuk mengajak Kotarou untuk berkencan. Tapi setelah aku tahu kebenaran maka bisa di katakan jika aku sedikit...

Setelah situasi mulai tenang Kaoruko kemudian menatap Kotarou dengan senyuman. "Jadi Kotarou-kun, bisa katakan pada kami apa yang bisa kami bantu"

Kotarou menatap kearah kanan dan kiri dengan wajah gelisah. Ia mungkin sedikit tidak nyaman ketika berada di ruangan OSIS dan hal itu bisa dengan mudah di tebak melalui wajahnya.

Sakuragi kemudian melirik kearah kotarou dengan wajah penasaran. "Kotarou-kun. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah... hai... aku hanya sedikit tidak nyaman..." ia mulai bertindak gelisah.

Lalu Mihiro menatapku dengan wajah seperti orang ingin mengusirku. "Senpai, Kotarou-kun takut jika ia kau pandang dengan wajah bernafsumu"

"Siapa yang bernafsu!" aku langsung membantah dengan keras. Namun Mihiro membalasku dengan senyuman mengejek.

"hugh" aku membuat batuk kecil lalu menatap kearah Kaoruko dan Sakuragi yang menatapku dengan wajah sedikit jijik mungkin saja. "Bisa lanjutkan lagi" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan baik agar tidak terjebak di situasi yang merepotkan untukku.

Lalu kotarou menarik nafas sedikit kemudian kembali menatap kearah kami. "Ano... aku mendengar dari siswa jika OSIS bersedia membantu masalah yang siswa miliki... jadi aku kemari meminta sesuatu dari kalian"

Kaoruko kemudian menganggukkan kepala kearah Kotarou. "mm.. kami akan membantu sebisa mungkin, kami yakin jika kami mampu"

Kemudian kotarou membuat wajah khawatir dan bersiap untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada kami "Ano... sebenarnya, aku..." ia berhenti sebentar lalu kembali menatap kearah kami.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki sejati" Kotarou memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak kami harapkan. Walau sebenarnya pernyataannya seperti ini tidak terlalu mengejutkanku.

'Sudah aku duga' aku menghela nafas ketika menyadari jika dugaanku ternyata sangat benar sekali.

Kaoruko dan Sakuragi melebarkan mata terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang Kotarou katakan. "...Apa?" Sakuragi terkejut ketika melihat bagaimana Kotarou mendeklarasikan apa keinginannya.

Saat aku melirik kearah Toa dan Mihiro aku tidak menduga jika mereka akan ikut terkejut "Whoa... itu sangat berani sekali Satou-kun" Mihiro memberikan pujian kearah Kotarou walau sebenarnya ia terkejut.

"Itu bisa membuatmu sangat nyaman sekali jika di antara laki-laki" dan Toa lagi-lagi membuat argumen yang tidak bisa aku mengerti sama sekali.

Aku hanya membuat wajah datar ketika melihat bagaimana mereka merespon permintaan dari laki-laki seperti ini. Maksudku apa kalian serius, jika laki-laki berwajah seperti ini maka akan sangat normal sekali mereka akan meminta hal yang seperti ini. Jadi untuk apa di kejutkan. 'Tapi kenapa aku yang berargumen sendiri' aku keringat menetes di belakang kepalaku ketika memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Tu...Tunggu dulu kamu, apa yang sebenarnya kamu ingin katakan" Sakuragi masih bingung walau wajahnya masih memberikan jawaban ia masih terkejut.

Kotarou kemudian menghela nafas dengan berat "sebenarnya, aku selalu menjadi seseorang yang berbeda ketika berada di dekat laki-laki"

"Berbeda?" Kaoruko menjawab dengan wajah penasaran ketika ia sudah pulih dari hal yang sebelumnya.

Kotarou menganggukkan kepala lalu membuat wajh sedih. "Hai... Misalnya ketika aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka. Para anak laki-laki langsung mengabaikanku. Lalu ketika aku ingin masuk kedalam kamar mandi mereka selalu mengusirku"

Aku langsung keringat menetes di belakang kepalaku. 'Itu memang sangat wajar terjadi' aku bisa membayangkan wajah takut dari anak laki-laki ketika ingin masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama dengan laki-laki berwajah perempuan.

"Jadi kau ingin mereka lebih menganggapmu seperti laki-laki pada umumnya agar mereka tidak memberikan jarak seperti yang kau alami. Apa aku benar?" aku membuat kesimpulan dari permasalahan Kotarou.

Kotarou kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa katakan pada kami bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika kalian berbicara di kelas?" Sakuragi kali ini bertanya dengan wajah cukup tertarik ketika mendengar masalah unik ini.

"Mhm... ketika aku ingin membuka pembicaraan mereka selalu menjawab dengan. 'oh' atau dengan kalimat 'tentu' dan akhirnya pembicaraan kami terhenti di sana" Kotarou menjawab dengan frustrasi.

Sakuragi kemudian berpikir sebentar. "... hmm, kau katakan jika kau berbicara dengan mereka benar? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Yah, kami membicarakan seperti, bagaimana keadaan kemarin, acara TV kemarin apakah menarik atau bagaimana sensei kemarin bertindak" Kotarou menjelaskan dengan sangat khawatir.

Toa kemudian mendesah kearah Kotarou. "hah... itu tidak bisa, bahkan itu adalah pembicaraan terparah yang pernah aku ketahui..."

"Toa-chan, apa kau memiliki ide?" Kaoruko menatap kearah Toa. Toa tersenyum dengan wajah sombong.

"Membahas bagaimana game atau mambahas acara anime yang tayang baru saja"

Aku menpuk dahi ketika mendengar respon dari Toa. "hah... itu mungkin berlaku untukmu saja Toa"

Kaoruko sedikit meneteskan keringat di belakang kepalanya lalu tersenyum gugup. "Ah.. Miyase-chan, karena kalian satu kelas. Apa kau tidak mengetahui sesuatu mengenai anak laki-laki di kelas kalian?"

Mihiro membuat wajah rumit lalu murung sedikit. "hmm.. aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka... sejauh yang aku tahu, mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain dengan akrab..."

'Mereka percuma saja untuk di andalkan dalam kondisi seperti ini' aku mendesah ketika melihat bagaimana mereka tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang cukup membantu.

"Narumi-kun, apa kau tidak bisa memberikan bantuan untuk hal ini?" Sakuragi menatap kearahku dengan wajah ingin tahu apa yang sejak tadi aku pikirkan.

Aku kemudian melipat tanganku "Masalah ini terletak dari bagaimana mereka memandang Kotarou. Dari pandanganku, mereka menganggap jika Kotarou adalah perempuan walau sebenarnya kau adalah laki-laki. Jadi mereka akan sangat cangung ketika akan memulai pembicaraan denganmu. Apa aku salah?" aku kemudian menatap kearah Kotarou untuk memastikan apa yang aku katakan.

"hmm... aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai hal itu..." kotarou masih tidak menyadari mengenai permasalahan sebenarnya.

Aku kemudian mendesah kearah Kotarou. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika mereka berbicara ataupun ketika kau berbicara kearah mereka. Apa mereka bertindak gelisah dan tidak bisa tenang?"

Kotarou kemudian membuat wajah terkejut lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Itu benar"

Aku kemudian tersenyum kearah Kotarou. "Permasalahan sebenarnya adalah cara mereka memandangmu, Kotarou. Kita perlu membuat mereka yakin jika kau adalah laki-laki sejati baik dari dalam maupun luar"

Semua anggota OSIS kemudian membuat wajah tanda tanya kearahku. "Bagaimana kita melakukannya Naruto-kun?"

Aku kembali tersenyum namun kali ini aku tersenyum cukup lebar. "Simpel saja, kita membutuhkan orang yang tepat untuk melakukannya"

"Orang yang tepat" mereka semua secara serentak mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan wajah bingung.

Dengan wajah sedikit berubah menjadi pose sombong aku segera melaksanakan rencana briliantku. "Ini saatnya mereka menjadi sedikit berguna" aku kemudian menatap Kotarou.

"Kotarou, ayo ikut aku. Kita akan menemui sang master dalam hal ini"

Kami berdua kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan klub dimana aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan masuk kedalam ruangan klub itu lagi. 'Tidak aku sangka jika aku harus kembali kesana lagi' aku menghela nafas ketika kami sampai di depan pintu ruangan klub.

Toa, Mihiro, Kaoruko dan Sakuragi tidak ikut bersama kami ke ruangan klub dimana aku membawa Kotarou masuk. Itu cukup membantuku karena akan menimbulkan keributan jika mereka ikut bersama dengan kami. Terutama dengan Sakuragi, aku yakin jika ia akan berteriak marah paling pertama di antara 3 anggota OSIS lainnya.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu ruangan klub aku menatap kearah Kotarou sekali lagi. "Dengar Kotarou, apa kau yakin kau ingin menjadi laki-laki yang di akui oleh semua laki-laki di sekolah"

Kotarou kemudian membuat wajah serius dan menganggukkan kepala kearahku. "Hai, aku siap untuk menjalaninya"

"Bagus" aku tersenyum kemudian kami masuk kedalam Ruangan klub yang bernama **Boys Club.** Yap sebuah nama yang pas untuk menggambarkan sebuah klub mencurigakan yang di penuhi oleh anak laki-laki aneh dalam satu ruangan.

Kami kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan dan terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Ruangan berantakan dengan banyak anak laki-laki melakukan hal aneh di setiap sudut ruangan.

"eh? Naruto?!" Sarukawa mendatangi kearah kami dengan wajah terkejut.

Aku kemudian menyapa dengan senyuman. "Yo Sarukawa, aku membawa anggota baru untuk kalian"

Aku kemudian menunjukkan jariku kearah Kotarou yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku. Dan respon yang aku terima dari Sarukawa ketika Kotarou memperkenalkan diri sudah dapat aku prediksi begitu juga dengan beberapa anggota dari Boys Club.

"Naruto, apa maksudnya ini! Kenapa kau membawa perempuan ke klub kami... ah aku tahu, kau pasti memberkati kami sehingga ada perempuan tertarik kedalam klub kami" Sarukawa menangis bahagia ketika mengatakan hal ini.

Aku kemudian menepuk kepalaku lalu sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku. 'Sebaiknya sedikit pelajaran dapat memberinya motivasi' aku tersenyum seperti seorang iblis ketika melihat Sarukawa masih menangis bahagia dan hal itu justru membuat Kotarou sedikit ketakutan kearahnya.

Lalu aku mengambil tangan kanan Sarukawa. Sarukawa langsung menatap kearahku dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memberikanmu sebuah pintu ke surga" aku dengan senyuman iblis segera mengarahkan tangan Sarukawa ke tempat dimana ia tidak pernah harapkan sama sekali.

"Eh?!" Kotarou terkejut lalu wajahnya memerah ketika sebuah tindakan yang aku lakukan ini.

Baik sarukawa dan Seluruh anggota klub mereka terkejut ketika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga sama sekali.

Aku menuntun tangan Sarukawa menyentuh kearah tempat pribadi laki-laki dari Kotarou. Dan sebuah teriakan langsung terjadi di tempat ini.

Sarukawa menarik tangannya lalu mereka jatuh dalam sebuah suasana suram yang menurutku sangat menggelikan.

Beberapa saat berlalu suasana dari ruangan klub sedikit suram. Kotarou menderita perasaan malu hingga ia merasa ingin mati. Dan Sarukawa jatuh kedalam jurang kesuraman dalam hidupnya ketika mengetahui sesuatu.

Aku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam benakku namun aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana aku merasakan saat ini. Lalu aku menatap kearah Sarukawa ketika aku sudah menenangkan diri. "Jadi bisa aku menjelaskan mengapa kami disini, Sarukawa?"

Sarukawa menganggukkan kepala walau ia masih depresi setelah apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Bagus, Kotarou disini memiliki masalah untuk menjadi laki-laki sejati. Jadi aku membutuhkan bantuan dari sang ahli mengenai hal ini. Apa kau bisa membantunya?"

Sarukawa kemudian kembali ke personalitanya yang lama lalu menatap kearahku dengan senyuman percaya diri. "hahagha... kau bertanya ke orang yang tepat sekali Naruto!"

Sarukawa menjawab dengan sangat semangat sekali dan aku sedikit terhibur ketika melihat bagaimana ia bereaksi seperti itu. "Baiklah jika begitu. Kotarou, aku bisa mempercayakan kau dengan dia. Jangan khawatir, ikuti apa yang master Sarukawa katakan. Maka kau bisa menjadi laki-laki hebat"

Kotarou kemudian menatap kearahku dengan senyuman, dan kelihatannya Kotarou sudah memaafkan mengenai kejadian tadi. "Hmm... Arigato, Senpai"

Senyuman Kotarou sukses membuatku Blushing. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala untuk menenangkan diri dari senyuman Kotarou. Namun percuma saja, setiap aku melihat wajah Kotarou yang tersenyum seperti itu aku menjadi blushing tidak jelas 'Sadar Narumi Naruto! Dia Laki-LAKI!' aku menjerit di dalam batinku untuk mengingatkan diriku akan identitas dari laki-laki di depanku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke OSIS" aku segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan klub untuk menenangkan kepalaku.

Sudah aku duga jika klub itu sangat berbahaya untukku karena setiap kali aku kesana maka ada hal tidak terduga selalu terjadi di klub itu.

Sesampainya aku di depan pintu masuk Ruangan OSIS aku segera masuk dengan wajah lelah. "Permisi"

"Ah.. Naruto-kun, selamat datang" Kaoruko menyambutku dengan senyuman ceria di wajahnya aku membalas senyuman dari Kaoruko dengan senyuman lelah di wajahku.

Aku kemudian duduk di kursiku lalu mendesah lelah "Ahh... aku capek" aku memejamkan mata di kursi lalu aku membaringkan wajahku di meja.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kaoruko menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala karena aku sudah tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi. Bahkan toa dan Mihiro hanya diam melihat kearahku beruntung bagiku mereka dapat tenang karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana diriku jika mereka berisik.

 **Setelah Kegiatan OSIS**

"Sampai jumpa besok Naruto-kun" Kaoruko-san memberikan senyuman perpisahan ketika kami sudah di gerbang sekolah.

"Hai, sampai jumpa besok Kaoruko-san" aku tersenyum kearahnya lalu Kaoruko melangkah menjauh. Aku masih memperhatikan kearah Kaoruko-san yang melangkah menjauh dari lokasiku.

"Onii-chan, sampai kapan kau memperhatikan Kaoruko?" Toa menatapku dengan mata datarnya namun aku tahu jika menyimpan nada tidak suka jika aku memperhatikan Kaoruko-san.

Mihiro pulang kerumahnya karena ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan keluarganya sehingga kami berdua akan pulang sendirian tanpa Mihiro. Sejujurnya aku menyukai ini, jika Mihiro ikut pulang kerumah kami maka aku tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa lelah yang aku alami seharian ini dan di tambah oleh Mihiro yanng selalu mengganggu.

Saat kami terus berjalan menuju rumah kami melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah diikat ponytail sedang menunggu di persimpangan

Lalu ketika ia menatap kearah kami ia segera memanggil kami lalu melambaikan tangannya "Naruto-kun!"

"Yo, yang kau lakukan disini" aku menyapa Karen lalu aku melihat ia tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama dengan kalian. Apa kau keberatan?"

Aku tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala "Tentu saja tidak, apa kau mau mampir kerumah kami sebentar?"

Lalu aku merasakan sebuah tarikan pelan di bajuku. Ketika aku melihat asal dari tarikan itu aku menatap kearah Toa yang memberikan wajah marah. "Onii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau mengundangnya?"

Aku membuat wajah sedikit marah "Toa, Karen sudah berbuat banyak untuk kita. Tidak sopan sekali jika ia tidak aku undang mampir kerumah"

Lalu Toa membuat wajah marah dan aku hanya bisa mendesah. Aku kemudian menatap kearah Karen lalu tersenyum kearahnya. "Jadi bagaimana Karen? Apa kau mau mampir sebentar?"

"Apa boleh"

"Tentu saja" aku menjawab dengan senyuman. Lalu kami berjalan menuju rumah dengan Toa sebagai 'Penghalang' bagi kami.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi setiap kali aku dan Karen ingin berjalan bersama. Maka toa akan berjalan di tengah-tengah kami berdua seolah-olah mencegah kami untuk bersebelahan.

'Terkada aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran adik perempuan'

Kami terus berjalan menuju rumah dengan diam. Dan hal ini membuatku terganggu karena aku merasa jika Karen memperhatikanku sejak tadi.

"K... Karen, bagaimana keadaan Kuil di tempatmu" aku agak gugup ketika mulai berbicara namun aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Karen melihatku dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. "Semuanya masih dalam keadaan baik. Oh iya Naruto-kun, sesekali datanglah ke Kuil kami lagi"

Aku terkejut sedikit. "Ah... itu benar, sudah cukup lama aku tidak berkunjung kesana"

Toa kemudian menatap kami dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan lalu ia menggangguku dengan mencubitku dengan pelan namun tetap saja jika itu menyakitkan. "Ah! Apa-apaan itu Toa" aku menatap kearah adik perempuanku dengan wajah sedikit marah.

"hum... tidak ada" Toa mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain dengan pipi menggembung. 'Onii-chan, dasar bodoh' Toa mengucapkan itu di dalam kepalanya ketika melihat betapa dekatnya ia dan Karen.

Sesampainya kami di rumah aku segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dan hal yang mengejutkan lagi adalah Toa tidak langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia memilih duduk di meja makan dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

Karen kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke dapur. "Naruto-kun, apa aku bisa membantumu" Karen melihat aku bekerja di dapur.

Aku kemudian memandang kearahnya dengan senyuman. "Ah... jika begitu, bisa bantu aku untuk mengangkat beberapa masakan yang sudah siap" aku menunjukkan jariku kearah masakan yang sudah aku masak.

Karen kemudian tersenyum lalu mengangkat apa yang aku perintahkan tadi. Makan malam berjalan dengan normal kecuali untuk Toa yang memandang kearah Karen dengan sedikit intent. Sebenarnya ekspresi wajah Toa biasa saja kearah Karen, namun aku tahu jika dari tatapan Toa kearah Karen itu sangat berbeda seolah-olah Toa mengatakan 'Pergi dari sini'

'aku tidak tahu kenapa Toa sangat tidak menyukai Karen...' aku berpikir sebentar. Maksudku ayolah, Karen adalah murid paling cerdas di angkatan kelas 2. Memiliki reputasi bagus dan sosok yang luar biasa di mataku.

'Ah... apa yang aku katakan' aku mulai frustrasi ketika memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Karen sendiri ketika ia selesai makan ia mulai merasakan perasaan gugup lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "..."

'Ah... kenaap aku sangat gugup sekali... dan apa Naruto-kun memandang kearahku' Karen mulai gelisah, di dalam kepalanya sudah bercampur aduk mengenai banyak hal.

'Aku penasaran, bagaimana perasaan Naruto kepadaku' Karen mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu. Namun kali ini ia tidak bisa berbicara mengenai hal itu karena Toa menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan mata seperti elang.

'Toa-chan apa membenciku' Karen mulai khawatir ketika melihat bagaimana Toa merespon kearahnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Aku mengemasi semua yang ada di meja untuk aku cuci nanti.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya" Karen berdiri dari meja makan lalu menatap kearah Aku dan Toa.

"Biar aku antarkan" aku langsung menjawab karena aku mulai khawatir karena suasana sudah malam.

Namun karen menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum 'Tidak perlu Naruto-kun, aku bisa sendiri"

"Apa kau yakin"

Karen mengangguk lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan tentu saja aku menemaninya hingga pintu keluar dan Toa menatap kami dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Sesampainya di pintu keluar aku menatap kearah Karen. "Jika begitu... sampai jumpa besok" aku memberikan salam perpisahan pada Karen.

Karen memerah sedikit "Hai, sampai jumpa besok Naruto-kun" Karen kemudian keluar dari rumah dengan wajah gembira. Aku merasa jika aku dan Karen mungkin sedikit lebih dekat sekarang ini.

Aku sudah menyukai Karen sejak lama namun aku selalu menganggap jika perasaanku hanya sekedar pertemanan biasa sehingga aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Namun sejak kami masuk SMP hingga SMA aku merasa jika hubungan kami memiliki jarak.

Aku menyadari jika semua ini sedikit berbeda ketika kami memasuki SMP dimulai dari Karen yang sering menghindari kontak mata bahkan menghindari pembicaraan yang terlalu lama denganku.

Jadi ketika kami bisa seperti dulu lagi seperti saat ini, aku mulai sedikit senang.

(Stare) aku merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak menyenangkan datang dari belakang badanku. "Toa?" aku berbalik badan dan melihat jika adik perempuanku menatapku dengan wajah curiga.

"..." Namun Toa diam lalu ia pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" aku mulai heran mengenai Adik perempuanku yang seperti itu. Apakah aku berbuat sebuah kesalahan yang fatal? Hal seperti itu sebaiknya aku pikirkan besok. Karena aku sudah terlalu malas untuk membahasnya lagi

Next.

Arc 1. Toa Route


	6. Chapter 6: Narumi Toa

Arc 1. Narumi Toa

07.00

5 Mei

Saat ini dan detik ini aku merasa jika aku adalah orang yang paling kacau di dunia ini. "Baiklah sekarang aku ingin seseorang membunhku saat ini"

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tangan bertindak seperti orang stress terkadang memberikanmu solusi, mungkin. "Deadline!"

'Perkenalkan, aku Narumi Naruto. 16 tahun, seorang mangka yang menyedihkan. Aku melupakan deadline untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupku. Dan anehnya aku masih tetap menjadi seorang mangaka hingga detik ini.

'Aku rasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertanya pada Kaoruko-san' aku mengambil ponselku dan menaruh harapan besar pada kaoruko-san.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sejak kapan meminta nomor ponsel Kaoruko-san?"

Mataku mulai menggelap ketika menyadari jika aku sama sekali tidak memiliki nomor Kaoruko-san, dengan cepat aku menyalakan komputerku dan berharap aku bisa mengirim pesan pada Kaoruko-san sebelum editorku mengancamku.

(Kriing)

Aku berkeringat deras ketika mendengar ponselku berbunyi dan keringatku semakin bercucuran deras ketika melihat siapa yang menelpon itu. 'Oh tidak'

Penelpon itu adalah Takatsuka Chitose-san. Dengan gemetar aku mengangkat telepon dan berharap sangat banyak jika aku tidak mendapatkan masalah dari telepon ini.

"Narumi-san, apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini?"

'eh?!' aku langsung terkejut luar biasa ketika Takatsuka-san tidak menanyakan mengenai pekerjaanku. Dengan cepat aku menyesuaikan diri agar pembicaraan ini tidak membuatku kacau. "Tidak terlalu. Apa yang terjadi Takatsuka-san?"

"Shika-kun saat ini sedang kesulitan dalam mengerjakan ilustrasi. Jadi bisakan kau menolongnya"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantunya" aku memberikan jawaban dengan cepat disatu sisi aku juga pensaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kaoruko-san.

"Baiklah jika begitu, temui dia di sekolah. Dan juga Imo Sarada Sensei.. **Sebaiknya kau jangan lupa deadlinemu** "

panggilan telepon terputus dengan sebuah ancaman baru yang membuat nyawaku hampir melayang jauh sekali. 'Aku kira aku hampir mati'

keringat masih bercucuran deras di wajahku karena ancaman dari Takatsuka-san. Aku juga mulai berpikir mengenai kondisi dari kaoruko-san, menjadi ilusator yang berbakat memang menyulitkan terlebih lagi jika kau harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan sekaligus

'Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Kaoruko-san di sekolah sementara ini hari minggu'

Dan aku masih di tinggalkan dengan pertanyaan yang sangat membuatku bingung.

Aku bersiap-siap seperti biasanya mulai dari mandi dan memasakkan makanan untuk Toa mengingat aku akan pergi menemui Kaoruko-san, walau terlihat sangat aneh sekali di hari minggu aku pergi ke sekolah

Setelah mandi aku langsung memasak dengan tenang namun pikiranku tertuju pada adik perempuanku yang masih di kamarnya 'mungkin'

Jujur aku tidak terlalau ingat apa yang terjadi malam tadi, selama dua minggu berturut-turut aku di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan OSIS dan pekerjaanku sebagai mangaka sehingga aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Toa.

'Apa yang sebenarnya Toa lakukan di kamarnya minggu ini?'

Aku merasa sedikit penasaran dan tanpa aku sadari kakiku melangkah menuju kamar Toa setelah memasak makanan.

'Apa yang aku lakukan ?' aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri ketika sudah di depan kamar Toa. Namun aku mulai berpikir lagi, setelah kami pergi dari orang tua kami dan hidup sendirian, aku dan Toa masih tidak akrab satu sama lain seolah-olah ada jarak antara kami.

Hal itu membuatku sedih jika aku kembali memikirkannya. 'mungkin tidak' aku mengurunkan niatku untuk memanggil Toa karena mungkin ia masih tertidur atau sedang main game.

'Onii-chan pergi Toa' aku berbicara dalam benakku ketika melihat pintu kamar Toa sekali lagi.

Setelah Narumi Naruto keluar dari rumah tanpa ia ketahui pintu kamar Narumi Toa terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut putih dengan mata berwarna merah menatap kearah pintu keluar dimana kakak laki-lakinya baru saja pergi.

'Onii-chan, kau idiot' Toa berbicara dengan mata terlihat seperti orang yang sangat marah. Tatapan Toa biasanya selalu sama yaitu tatapan datar pada kakak laki-lakinya namun beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia sedikit mengubah pandangan terhadap kakaknya semenjak ia memasuki OSIS

(Di sekolah)

'Hah…. Ini akan sangat merepotkan'

Aku melihat bangunan sekolah yang sepi yah walaupun tidak terlalu sepi karena ada beberapa siswa di sekolah sedang mengikuti kegiatan tambahan di sekolah salah satunya Klub baseball, klub tenis, dan klub renang.

'oh iya, jika aku pikirkan lagi Boys Club sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan disekolah' aku teringat beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mendatangiku dan meminta ijin untuk tetap menjalankan kegiatan klub walau hari minggu membuatku sedikit curiga terhadap Sarukawa.

"Setidaknya ia tidak membuat kekacauan di sekolah maka itu sudah lebih dari cu…."

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sebuah asap hitam keluar dari lantai dua bangunan sekolah. "Apa?!" aku langsung berlari memasuki gedung sekolah dan mencari penyebab dari asap itu.

'Jangan bilang jika ini kebakaran!' aku mulai panik dan terus berlari.

'Dari sini kah' aku melihat asap itu keluar dari dalam ruangan penelitian. Ketika aku langsung masuk ke dalam dengan tabung pemadam aku temukan di sebelah pintu ruangan lab.

"Semuanya keluar!" aku berteriak dan mengarahkan pemadam api itu kedepan namun….

"Ah Naruto"

"Eh" mataku langsung kehilangan cahaya ketika melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

"Sarukawa kau terlalu banyak meletakkan bubuk soda api itu!"

"Itu benar sarukawa!"

"Hoi jangan salahkan aku!"

Sarukawa berdebat dengan 4 orang laki-laki yang kelihatannya dari Boys Club, dan aku masih terdiam seperti patung karena merasa diriku tertipu oleh trik menyebalkan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!" aku langsung berteriak pada mereka

Sarukawa dengan wajah bersinar menatap kearahku dengan ekspresi bangga. "Kami membuat baju bercahaya!"

"APA-APAAN ITU!" aku membalas dengan berteriak pada Sarukawa.

Akhirnya aku mengahabiskan waktu 30 menit memarahi mereka karena eksperimen mereka sangat berbahaya dan bisa menimbulkan beberapa kepanikan di sekolah.

Walaupun begitu aku tetap mengijinkan mereka melanjutkan eksperimen mereka selama kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang lagi.

"Apa kalian mengerti sekarang" aku mengulang kembali perkataanku pada mereka berlima yang saat ini duduk dengan wajah menyesal.

"Hai" mereka serentak menjawab dengan lesu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" aku menganggukkan kepala lalu keluar dari labolatoriu.

'Ah…. Apa-apaan dengan minggu ini' aku mendesah ketika sudah di luar ruangan. Padahal aku berniat mengerjakan mangaku lagi di ruanganku dan berpikir mengenai banyak inspirasi, tapi aku tidak menduga jika akan menjadi seperti ini.

Aku perlahan berjalan menuju lantai 4 dimana ruangan OSIS berada namun karena aku berjalan sambil melamun aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku.

"Naruto-kun!"

Aku mendengar suara kaoruko-san dari belakangku, karena aku sudah di tangga aku terus berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tatapan kearah belakangku. 'Siapa itu?'

Aku tidak melihat siapapun namun ketika aku berusaha membalikkan tatapan ku kearahdepan tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang yang kontan membuat kami berdua terjatuh.

"Auch!' aku merasa sakit seluruh tubuhku ketika jatuh dari tangga namun sebelum aku membuka mata aku merasakan perasaan aneh di tangan kananku. Saat akau mencoba merasaakan perasaan itu aku merasakan perasaaan kenyal dan lembut di saat yang sama.

"Kyah!"

Aku juga mendengar respon tidak aku duga dari pegangan tanganku. "Kyah?" aku mengulang apa yang aku dengarkan dan aku kembali memegang apa yang aku pegang tadi agar lebih jelas apa yang ada di tanganku ini.

'hmmm, kenyal dan lembut….. Tunggu jangan bilang!' aku mulai berkeringat deras lalu perlahan aku membuka mata dan berharap apa yang aku pikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Aku secara gugup mulai membuka mata dan secara spontan mataku terbuka lebar seperti piring yang retak hampir pecah. "Ah"

"…" di hadapanku seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan ikat pony tail memiliki mata berwarna violet berbaring tepat dibawahku dengan posisi aku menindihnya

"Ka…Karen?!" aku mulai berkeringat deras diikuti perasaan panik ketika melihat karen mulai mengeluarkan air mata diikuti wajah berubah berwarna merah.

'Oh tidak' aku langsung berdiri dan menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku!" aku meminta maaf dengan sangat cepat namun ketika aku mengangkat kepala aku melihat Karen menundukkan kepala membiarkan bayangan menutupi daerah matanya. 'Oh tidak ini gawat'

"Naruto-kun no Ecchi!"

Karen langsung menghajar wajahku membuatku terlempar dan menghantam dinding aula sekolah. Saat aku masih memiliki kesadaranku aku masih sepmat melihat Karen berlari menjauh dengan sangat cepat tanpa peduli jika roknya terangkat dan membuatku bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik itu.

'Apaan ini'

Aku keringat menetes ketika menyadari jika kejadian yang aku alami ini sangat mirip sekali dengan kejadian yang aku buat di chapter 21 mangaku.

"Hum…Hum.."

Aku mendengar sebuah suara datang dari arah berlawanan dan ketika aku berusaha bangkit dan melihat siapa itu mataku langsung kehilangan cahaya. "Kaoruko-san"

Yang benar saja, perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu melihat semuanaya dengan sebuah buku gambar di tangannya. Dan dari dugaanku Kaoruko-san menggunakan kejadian tadi untuk menjadi bahan inspirasinya.

"Eh?! …. Narumi…eh" Kaoruko-san mulai berbicara dengan panik ketika aku menatapnya dengan mata seperti panci.

Akhirnya aku tidak membicarakan mengenai apa yang Kaoruko-san lakukan disana dan memilih untuk segera membantunya dalam menyelesaikan ekerjaannya mengingat akupun saat ini dalam keadaan terburu-buru.

(Di ruangan OSIS)

"Naruto-kun, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu untuk datang kemari"

Kaoruko-san memberikanku sambutan dengan senyuman namun aku tidak membalasnya dengan senyuman dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi dan membiarkan wajahku berbaring di meja. "Ah.. .aku sudah kelelahan"

"Hm? Apa yang memangnya terjadi sebelum kau kemari Naruto-kun?"

"hah… Boys Club hampir membuat sekolah ini menjadi lahan api beruntung mereka tidak membuat kekacauan lebih jauh dan kejadian kedua adalah di tangga dan aku sangat yakin sekali kau tahu itu Kaoruko-san"

Kaoruko hanya memberikan senyuman main-main padaku. "Hm… apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

'dasar pembohong' aku berkata di dalam kepalaku ketika melihat bagaimana Kaoruko-san berusaha megalihkan fakta mengenai apa yang terjadi di tangga tadi. Memilih untuk tidak membicarakannya aku mulai menatap kearah Kaoruko-san sekali lagi. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu hari ini Kaoruko-san, Takatsuka-san bilang jika kau sedang dalam kesulitan"

Kaoruko-san langsung terkejut dan ekspresi wajahnya mulai menggelap diikuti tubuh yang bergetar. "Eh… Eto, Naruto-kun…. Sebenarnya…."

Beberapa menit Kaoruko-san menjelaskan walaupun sebenarnya ia terdiam dalam beberapa menit dan menejlaskan padaku hanya beberapa detik, namun beberap detik berikutnya mataku mulai menggelap.

"Ilustrasi yang aku buat semuanya rusak?!"

Aku menaikkkan nada ketika sudah mendengar penjelaskan Kaoruko-san. Dan saat aku meninggikan suara seperti marah Kaoruko-san mulai banjir air mata dengan tubuh bergetar.

"huuu…. Bagaimana ini Naruto-kun. Semua pekerjaan ilustrasi milik author lain juga hancur"

"SEMUANYA!"

"h….Hai…" Kaoruko-san banjir air mata seperti air terjun.

Dan aku sendiri hanya bisa terduduk wajah pasrah di kursi. "…" aku tetap diam dan berpikir sebuah solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

'Hm… apa boleh buat!' aku terpaksa menelan abu rasa malu untuk meminta pertolongan seseorang yang aku bisa andalkan. Lalu aku segera menatap kearah Kaoruko-san dengan wajah keyakinan.

"Kaoruko-san, aku tahu siapa yang bisa kita harapkan di saat seperti ini"

Kaoruko-san langsung berhenti dari banjir air mata dan menatapku dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. "benarkah"

Aku menanggukkan kepala. "Aku akan meminta bantuan Toa dan Mihiro"

(lain tempat)

'walaupun aku bilang begitu… tapi kenyataannya ternyata lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan'

Aku Narumi Naruto, saat ini sedang di depan pintu kamar Narumi Toa adik perempuanku satu-satunya di keluarga Narumi.

Aku mulai merasa tidak yakin jika aku harus meminta pertolongan dari Toa, tapi apa boleh buat aku harus melakukannya demi pekerjaanku dan demi Kaoruko-san.

Aku meneguhkan hati lalu tanganku mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Toa dengan pelan. "Toa, ini aku. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"…."

Toa tidak merespon dan aku mengetuk untuk kedua kalinya hingga aku memilih untuk masuk kedalm kamarnya karena ia tidak menjawabku sama sekali.

"Toa"

Apa yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah, Layar komputer menyala dimana-mana dan hal yang membuatku melebarkan mata adalah sesuatu yang aku tidak harapkan dari sang imouto Narumi Toa.

"a…a…a.." aku melebarkan mata seperti piring dengan wajah sepenuhnya merah

("Kyah… jangan begitu")

("Maafkan aku, tapi Onii-chan tidak bisa menahannya lagi")

("Mou… Onii-chan no Ecchi")

Di depanku saat ini adalah gambar game eroge dan hal yang menjadi masalah adalah, game eroge ini sudah memasuki event H.

Aku masih diam kaku dengan wajah sepenuhnya merah. "T..Toa" aku berbicara dengan gugup bahkan aku tidak bias mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan benar.

"Eh?!" tubuh toa langsung bergetar kaget, lalu game yang sedang berjalan itu langsung berhenti/pause. Dan Toa yang dari tadi menatap layar komputernya dengan serius mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang tubuhnya dengan kaku.

Saat ia sepenuhnya menatap kearah kakak laki-lakinya yang terdiam dengan wajah sepenuhnya merah dan tubuh bergetar. Toa langsung menundukkan kepala membiarkan bayangan menutupi matanya "Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Eh… etto…. A…aku tidak… maksudku… aku tidak…"

Aku berbicara dengan nada terputus-putus, dan hal berikutnya yang aku ketahui aku terlempar keluar oleh sesuatu yang aku tidak pernah duga sebelumnya.

Namun aku berani bersumpah jika sebelum kegelapan membawaku aku sempat melihat wajah Toa yang menggelap dan ia menghajarku dengan pukulan super.

(Beberapa menit berikutnya)

"HumP" aku mengerang dan memegang kepalaku karena sakit yang melanda kepalaku sangat luar biasa, saat aku mencoba melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah Narumi Toa dengan wajah datar menatapku dengan tatapan mata seperti panci yang mati

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

Dalam batinku langsung menangis karena Toa satu-satunya adik perempuanku yang berbicara sekejam itu pada kakaknya sendiri 'Setidaknya khawatirkan aku'

"Mau apa kau datang?"

Toa berbicara dengan datar ketika melihatku masih diam di tempat. Aku langsung teringat akan sesuatu.

"Toa! Aku mohon padamu! Tolong bantu aku dan Kaoruko-san"

Namun sebelum aku mendapatkan jawaban aku melihat raut wajah toa yang jelas mengatakan jika ia tidak mau kemanapun.

'Eh… sudah aku duga jika begitu' aku keringat dop ketika melihat wajah Toa.

"Mendokusai" Toa berbicara dengan nada sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Lalu ia segera masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. "Toa tunggu!"

Namun sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku pintu kamar Toa tertutup rapat membuatku semakin panic karena aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi untuk di harapkan.

"Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Aku terpaksa menghubungi Karen!"

Aku sudah merahasiakan hal ini pada Watanuki Karen sejak kecil dan aku terpaksa menelan semua resiko untuk hal itu.

Karena jika aku menghubungi Mihiro, maka ia akan meminta balasan yang tidak pernah aku duga.

Saat ponselku sudah terhubung dengan Karen aku langsung berbicara "Halo Karen! Aku mohon aku meminta bantuanmu saat ini….."

Namun lagi-lagi sebelum aku sempat menghabiskan perkataanku pintu kamar Toa terbuka membuat wajahku terbentur oleh pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Aw!"

Aku mengerang sakit ketika aku terbaring di lantai. Lalu ketika aku berusaha mencari HP ku berada dimana aku terkejut ketika melihat Toa dengan wajah datar secara 'Tidak' sengaja menginjak hand phoneku hingga hancur

"Ah… aku tidak sengaja" Toa berbicara datar.

"Oh tidak!" aku berteriak seperti orang menyedihkan ketika melihat ponselku hancur di pijak oleh toa.

"Toa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" aku berbicara dengan air mata mengalir deras

Toa tidak memberikan ekspresi simpatik sama sekali lalu ia menatapku dengan tatapan datar. "Ayo.."

Tangisanku berhenti lalu aku menatap kearah Toa dengan wajah bingung "Hai?"

Toa mulai menggeram "Bawa aku cepat!"

Toa berbicara dengan nada tidak suka, dan dari bagaimana ia berbicara aku mulai ceria ketika mengetahui Toa mau membantuku dan Kaoruko-san "Toa…."

"Cepatlah Onii-chan!"

Toa berbicara dengan menggeram lagi ketika melihat bagaimana aku berekspresi. "hai! Aku akan membawamu!"

Aku langsung menggendong Toa dengan pose seperti putrid mengingat Toa saat ini adalah kargo penting bagiku.

Saat aku terus berlari kearah sekolah dengan Toa di pelukanku aku merasa jika sekelilingku menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

'Apa yang mereka lihat?'

Aku sedikit bingung, apa yang salah menggendong adik perempuanmu sendiri

(Sementara itu)

"Halo… Narumi-kun?"

"Narumi Naruto-kun?"

Karen Watanuki berbicara di depan handphonenya ketika tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Rasa khawatir menjalar kearah pikiran Karen mengingat Narumi Naruto yang ia kenal, selalu terlibat hal aneh yang membuatnya selalu depresi.

'Sebaiknya aku melihatnya di rumah'

Karen memutuskan untuk mendatangi Naruto kerumahnya langsung karena perasaannya terasa tidak enak karena baru pertama kalinya Naruto menelpon meminta bantuannya.

Ketika Karen sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi tiba-tiba ibunya memanggil Karen. "Karen… kau mau kemana?"

"Okaa-san, aku ingin kerumah Naruto-kun"

"Oh ya… anak Okaa-san sudah berani berkencan di rumah pacarnya" ibu Karen mulai blush malu-malu dengan wajah menggoda anak perempuannya.

Karena langsung memerah "TI…Tidak akan! Mou Okaa-san!"

Karena langsung keluar rumah menuju rumah Narumi Naruto. 'Naruto-kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Karena mulai berpikir khawatir apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto karena ia sudah sangat khawatir sekali mengingat Naruto adalah teman masa kecilnya sejak lama

Namun hal itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pikiran Karen Watanuki, karena saat ini Naruto sudah di sekolah dengan Narumi Toa membantunya mengerjakan ilustrasi gambar yang sudah rusak

"Moshi-Moshi?"

Karen memanggil dari luar rumah Narumi, namun beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Melihat rumahnya terlihat kosong Karen mencoba membuka pintu rumah

"Ojamashimasu"

Karen sedikit heran kenapa rumahnya tidak di kunci, saat ia sudah di dalam rumah. Seperti penampilan di luar, rumah ini sangat kosong sekali.

"Kemana Naruto dan Toa-chan?"

Karen mulai berkeliling sambil mencari-cari dimana mereka berdua. Lalu ketika ia membuka kamar Toa, ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

'Apa mereka berdua pergi?'

Karen mulai merasa curiga mengenai apa yang kemungkinan terjadi dengan Naruto dan Toa. "Jangan-jangan!"

Karen muai berbicara panic, namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum setelah menggelgngkan kepala. "ah… itu tidak mungkin"

Karena lalu berjalan menuju dapur dimana ia melihat ada beberapa piring kotor dan beberapa cucian yang belum di masukkan kedalam mesin cuci.

'Sebaiknya aku bantu sedikit Naruto-kun'

Karen kemudian mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan santai dan diikuti senandung ria.

Hingga beberapa jam ia mengerjakan rumah, Karen memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu. "Uah…gh"

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat mengantuk sekali. Karen merasa jika matanya sangat berat sekali, 'Istirahat sebentar mungkin bukan pilihan buruk'

Karen kemudian tertidur di ruang tamu tepatnya di sofa dengan tenang

14.00

"Akhirnya selesai!"

Aku meregangkan tubuh dengan lega ketika merasa jika semua pekerjaanku seudah selesai.

"Naruto-kun, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu untuk membantuku"

Kaoruko-san menatapku dengan wajah lega lalu ia juga berterima kasih pada Toa yang membantu untuk merapikan dan meredraw ulang jika beberapa ada yang salah

"baiklah jika begitu, kami permisi dulu Kaoruko-san. Sampai jumpa besok"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-kun, Toa-chan"

"grrhm" Toa membalas dengan geraman tidak suka karena biasanya ia bermalas-malasan setiap harinya.

Namun aku merasa sangat senang karena adik perempuanku untuk kali ini mau membantuku dalam kesulitan karena aku awalnya menduga jika Toa pasti akan menolak untuk membantuku sama sekali

Saat kami di jalan menuju Rumah aku sesekali menatap kearah Toa, Toa entah kenapa dia mau membantuku keluar dari masalah dan hal itu menurutku berhak untuk mendapatkan beberapa balas budi.

"Toa, kau mau membeli game baru?"

Mata toa langsung bersinar dan berbalik menatapku dengan binar dimatanya "Tentu!"

'Sudah pasti ya' aku keringat drop ketika melihat bagaimana respon dari Toa

Kami pun menyempatkan ke toko game yang tidak jauh dari rumah kami. Toko Game Akibara, toko dimana aku pernah bekerja paruh waktu dulu.

"Selamat datang… oh ya, Narumi-kun"

"Tencho-san," aku menyapa manajer toko yang sangat baik padaku saat aku masih bekerja di toko ini.

"Narumi-kun, apa kau datang membeli game untuk imouto mu?"

Manajer toko menatap kearah Toa dengan senyuman, aku membalas dengan menganggukkan kepala. "Yah, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin membeli game baru"

Toa bersembunyi di belakangku bagaikan dia bertemu dengan seorang yang berbahaya membuat aku dan manajer toko tertawa kecil.

Aku dan toa kemudian berkeliling di dalam toko mencari game seperti apa yang toa inginkan. "jadi apa yang kau mau untuk hari ini?"

"Whooa… game ini" Toa langsung berlari mengabaikan apa yang barusan aku katakan tadi

Toa mengambil sebuah game dari dalam rak itu "Ini…. Ini adalah Dynasty World 4"

Toa terus bergumam ketika ia melihat game itu dengan sangat semangat, aku sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan keringat menetes di dahiku ketika melihat bagaimana Toa sangat riang mengenai game

Lalu keringatku mulai bertambah banyak ketika melihat game yang Toa ambil semakin lama semakin banyak

'Jika begini, aku bisa mati terkena serangan jantung'

Aku bergumam di dalam kepala dengan keringat bercucuran deras di kepalaku ketika game yang di ambil Toa sudah satu keranjang penuh, dan bahkan Toa mulai mengambil game yang lain lagi.

"Oh tidak!" aku langsung berlari ketika melihat Toa mengambil game di rak atas dan tumpukan diatasnya mulai bergoyang akan jatuh.

"Toa awas!"

Aku melemparkan tubuhku ketika saat Toa mengambil game di tumpukan itu dan tumpukan itu hampir menimpa tubuh Toa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja toa"

Toa terdiam ketika melihat aku menindih tubuhnya., untuk beberapa detik Toa terdiam tidak berbicara lalu aku bisa melihat pipi Toa berubah kemerahan sedikit.

"mau sampai kapan kalian melakukan itu"

Manajer Toko berbicara seolah-olah sedang menggoda kami berdua,

"Maafkan aku!" aku langsung berdiri dengan cepat ketika mengetahui kami tidak berdua saat ini

Suasana bertambah kacau ketika Toa berdiri dengan mata menggelap.

'Oh tidak'

Aku mulai panic ketika menyadari jika ada sebuah bahaya yang akan mengancam diriku saat ini dan yang benar saja. Sebelum aku sempat berlari Toa memukul wajahku hingga aku kembali terjatuh dan terseret beberapa meter.

"hubungan yang sangat baik sekali ya"

Manajer toko tersenyum dengan sedikit keringat menetes di dahinya karena melihat bagaimana tingkah kedua bersaudara ini.

Aku Narumi Naruto, 17 tahun. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari, aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya di pukul dan di tendang karena alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal sekali.

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian di toko game, Narumi Naruto membersihkan semua kekacauan dan menundukkan kepala berulang kali pada manajer mengenai kekacauan yang di timbulkan olehnya

Dan Toa sendiri ia sudah berjalan pulang tanpa memperdulikan mengenai bagaimana kakak laki-lakinya berusaha meninta maaf untuk kesalahan yang jelas-jelas dia yang melakukannya

Perjalanan pulang kerumah tidak terlalu berkesan yang baik maupun buruk setelah semua yang terjadi. Namun untuk saat ini, Naruto hanya ingin sekali berbaring di kasur dan melupakan semua kejadian aneh yang menimpanya dalam satu hari ini.

"Tadaima"

Aku mengucapkan salam saat aku masuk kedalam rumah, lalu ketika aku ingin melepas sepatuku aku melihat ada sepatu asing di rumahku.

'Jangan bilang!' aku langsung melepaskan sepatuku dan berlari masuk kedalam dan yang benar saja, dugaanku sudah terbukti benar.

Saat ini aku melihat Toa menatap tajam kearah perempuan berambut merah yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

'Karen watanuki?!'

Aku berpikir kembali mengenai bagaimana bisa Karen kemari dan beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar akan apa yang aku lakukan sebelum aku ke sekolah tadi

'...'

"Jiii"

Toa memberikan glare intents pada Karen yang masih tertidur di sofa. Melihat bagaimana Toa bersikap aku hanya bisa membuat pose wajah datar.

"Toa, kau masuklah ke kamarmu, nanti aku panggil jika sudah jam makan malam"

Toa tidak menjawab dan ia hanya berjalan dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada Karen. 'Sebenarnya kenapa Toa?'

Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana Imouto ku ini. Sadar akan situasi aku segera membangunkan Karen yang tertidur

"Karen... Karen... bangun"

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya berulang kali hingga ia merasa sudah sadar.

"Ah... Naruto-kun... maafkan aku, aku tadi tertidur"

Karen meminta maaf lalu ia duduk di sofa dengan benar. Aku ikut duduk di sofa dan memberikannya tatapan aneh "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Karen?"

"Oh iya, tadi aku menerima panggilanmu. Apa yang terjadi"

Aku langsung memberikan wajah datar dan mengalihkan pandangan sebentar. 'itu karena masalahku sudah tidak bisa aku tangani tadi'

Aku bergumam kecil lalu segera menatap karen lagi. "Tidak ada. Tadi aku hanya kehabisan stock untuk perlengkapan rumah dan aku sempat panik karena tidak menemukan penggantinya"

Karen memiringkan wajah "Hmm? Benarkah"

Melihat bagaimana sikapnya membuat Narumi Naruto merasa bersalah menipu seseorang sepertinya.

"Baiklah, karena kau disini. Bagaimana jika ikut makan malam saja?"

Aku menawari Karen makan disini namun Karen menggelengkan kepala dengan tersenyum. "Gomenasai, aku tidak bisa Naruto-kun. Aku harus segera kembali ke kuil"

"Souka, kalau begitu sayang sayang sekali... kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarkanmu"

"eeh?!"

Karen merespon tawaranku dengan terkejut lalu tak lama aku merasakan perasaan sakit di tubuh bagian belakangku. "Aaa... sakit!"

"Toa?! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan!"

Aku melihat toa entah bagaimana berada di belakangku dengan tangan baru saja mencubit kulitku dengan semua tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Maaf sekali, tapi Onii-chan terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan. Jadi ia tidak bisa mengantarkanmu"

Toa berbicara pada karen dengan nada datar. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan protes.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu? Aku ti... kyah!"

Aku menjerit sakit lagi ketika Toa menarik kulitku dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa aku anggap remeh.

Melihat bagaimana tingkah adik dan kakak itu Karen hanya bisa tertawa kecil lalu ia tersenyum. "Baiklah jika begitu, aku akan pergi. Naruto-kun, Toa-chan. Aku pergi dulu"

Karen berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan keluar dan aku berusaha dengan semampuku untuk mengantar Karen 'Tunggu biar aku... kyahhh!"

Aku berteriak lagi ketika Toa menahanku dari mengejar Karen dengan cubitan bertenaga ekstra kuat.

Dari luar rumah, Karen yang mendengar bagaimana Naruto berteriak karena ulah adik perempuannya membuat dia tertawa kecil.

"Naruto-kun dan Toa-chan sangat akrab sekali ya"

(Atau lebih tepatnya kebalikan dari apa yang Karen Watanuki pikirkan)

Hari berjalan dengan baik hingga malam pun berlalu dan Narumi Naruto entah bagaimana masih bertindak seperti orang menyedihkan ketika ia dikamarnya

"AKU LUPA NASKAHKU!"

Dan sayang malang untuk Narumi Naruto ketika ia menyadari ketika ia lupa untuk meminta pertolongan Kaoruko-san untuk mengerjakan manga miliknya

Teriakan Naruto bahkan cukup terdengar keras hingga membuat anjing dari kejauhan menggonggong.

Namun di kamar Narumi Toa, saat ini ia tidur di kasurnya dengan wajah seperti orang yang kalah dari rivalnya

'Onii-chan no baka!'

Toa melemparkan bantalnya kearah lain lalu ketika ia menatap Foto dia dan Naruto ia mulai tersenyum

Foto ketika Naruto dan Toa masih berusia 5 tahunan dimana saat itu Naruto sangat menyayangi Toa walau orang tua mereka tidak menganggap Toa sebagai anaknya

'Onii-chan'

Sementara itu Naruto di kamarnya mulai berpikir akan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bingung

"Tunggu sebentar.. bukankah Karen di sekolah tadi? Kenapa dia bisa di rumah saat aku menelponnya?"

Dan hal itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya di sela ia mengerang karena naskahnya lupa


	7. Chapter 7: Pool

15 Mei

Musim panas, sebuah musim dimana suhu mencapai titik terpanas dan jujur saja aku sendiri sudah merasakan bagaimana teriknya panas diluar sana

'Baiklah, Saat ini sudah musim panas dan aku rasa event berikutnya adalah mengenai kolam renang ataupun mengenai festival'

Aku Narumi Naruto saat ini sedang memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan chapter berikutnya mengenai kisah roman komedi School Rumble yang saat ini sedang aku kerjakan

Chapter sebelumnya entah bagaimana aku berhasil menyelesaikannya walau aku sudah terdesak dan kelihatannnya Takatsuka Chitose-san tidak keberatan mengenai aku terlambat mengirimkannya walau itu sudah di ujung deadline

'Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat kisah mengenai kolam renang jika aku tidak pernah mengikuti salah satu dari kegitan itu'

Pertanyaan yang bagus untuk diriku sendiri, karena selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah ikut dalam kolam renang dan festival sedikitpun karena sejak aku kecil aku berjuang keras demi membangun rumah untuk aku dan Toa

'mungkin aku hanya perlu membuat side story mengenai karakter baru'

Aku kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari rumah, hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi aku bisa bebas dan tenggat waktu deadline adalah tanggal 2 Juni.

Melihat cukup terik diluar aku merasa jika ini bukan pilihan bagus untuk keluar rumah. "Sudahlah, aku harus melakukannya demi pekerjaanku"

Saat aku di luar rumah aku berkeliling dan melihat-lihat apa yang bisa aku jadikan inspirasi. 'hmmm' aku melihat seekor kucing terjebak di atas pohon dan entah kenapa aku memiliki sebuah ide untuk chapter berikutnya

'sebaiknya aku menulisnya dulu'

Aku mengambil buku catatan kecil di sakuku dan menulis apapun yang aku perlukan. Setelah selesai menulis aku melihat kucing itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Mari, aku akan menangkapmu" aku berbicara pada kucing itu.

Namun aku tidak menyangka sesuatu yang terjadi berikutnya sangat merepotkan dari yang aku perkiranakan. "Whm!"

Aku terkejut ketika kucing itu melompat tepat di wajahku dan ia mencakarku dengan sangat kuat seolah-olah kucing itu sedang berpegangan dengan dahan pohon namun yang ia cakar saat ini adalah wajahku

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Aku berusaha keras melepaskan kcuing itu dari wajahku dan entah bagaimana kucing itu melompat turun dari wajahku dan melarikan diri.

"Dasar sialan!" aku melempar pulpenku kearah kucin itu yang berlari menjauh.

Kedutan di dahiku bertambah banyak ketika melihat bagaimana santainya kucing itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan kesan terima kasih padaku.

"huh... dasar merepotkan"

Aku kemudian berjalan menjauh mencari lagi apa yang bisa aku temukan di luar.

Lalu entah kenapa aku melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi 169 cm dengan rambut berwarna coklat berjalan berduaan dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan

'ho.. mereka pasti sedang kencan'

Aku memiliki ide ketika melihat mereka, namun semua menjadi berantakan ketika bagaimana aksi laki-laki itu berikutnya

"SENPAI! SUDAH CUKUP... AKU BUKAN BAWAHANMU!"

Remaja laki-laki itu berontak pada perempuan yang berjalan disampingnya. Entah kenapa remaja laki-laki itu sangat marah namun wajah marahnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang memohon dengan gaya yang berlebihan

'Mungkin aku salah' aku keringat drop ketika melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu berteriak pada perempuan itu

'Itu dia, aku tersenyum lalu menulis di buku catatanku'

"Sebaiknya aku ikuti mereka'

Aku perlahan berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang, dan yang benar saja. Remaja laki-lak iitu terus memberontak dengan gaya yang berlebihan lagi dan lagi

Satu sisi aku merasa jika laki-laki itu terlalu berlebihan dan satu sisi aku merasa jika laki-laki itu bertindak dengan benar

Namun perempuan itu seolah-olah ataupun bahkan tidak memperdulikan apa yang remaja laki-laki itu katakan sedikitpun

"hmm... Waka, bagaimana kita ke taman hiburan"

"DENGARKAN AKU BICARA DULU SENPAI!"

Remaja laki-laki itu membalas dengan berteriak diikuti banjir air mata,

"Hump..." aku hampir tertawa ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi perempuan itu terhadap remaja laki-laki itu yang sejak tadi terus berteriak dan memberontak padanya

'Ini menarik' aku bersemangat menulis di buku catatan mengenai bagaimana kisah mereka berdua

'aku rasa sudah cukup disini'

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dan mencari lagi beberapa ide.

'Bagaimana dengan karakter Ojou-sama?' aku merasa terganggu ketika memikirkan karakter ojou-sama.

Sikap dimana perempuan itu merasa dia paling diatas karena kekuasaan yang ia miliki namun satu sisi perempuan yang memiliki sikap seperti itu sangat baik dan sangat lembut terhadap protagonis utama

'aku akan mencari ide lebih banyak mengenai hal itu'

Aku kemudian berjalan lagi dan entah bagaimana aku berakhir di statiun kereta api Tokyo. "Sebaiknya aku pergi"

Aku berbalik badan sambil berjalan namun aku tidak menduga jika ada seseorang di belakangku.

"Auhch!..."

"..."

Kami berdua bertabrakan dan terjatuh bersama.

"...Kau.. bisa kau lebih perhatikan lagi bagaimana kau berjalan!"

Aku membuka mata dan melihat di depanku adalah seorang gadis dengan gaun putih one-piece. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut kuning menyala seperti emas dengan rambut terurai lurus

Matanya yang berwarna biru membuatku mau tidak mau seperti orang yang tidak pernah melihat laut seumur hidupku

"Ah.. maafkan aku" aku langsung berdiri dan menundukkan kepala padanya.

Namun jawaban yang aku harapkan sangat berbeda dengan realita yang ada.

"Huo..ho..ho..ho"

'eh?' aku terdiam ketika mendengar tawa seperti itu. Lalu saat aku mengangkat kepala aku melihat perempuan itu di depanku dengan wajah sombong

"Rakyat jelata, kau memang harus menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu pada orang seperti ku... ho..ho..ho"

'Tcih' aku berkedut kesal ketika mendengar perempuan ini menghinaku dengan cara yang aku sangat tidak suka sama sekali.

Lalu aku tidak mendengarkan aapun yang ia katakan dan perempuan itu melangkah menjauh dengan tawa menyebalkan itu lagi. 'dasar berengsek!' aku ingin sekali memukul dia

Namun apa daya, aku juga salah karena melakukan hal itu jadi aku rasa kami seimbang saat ini.

Menghela nafas aku kemudian berjalan lagi dan mencari beberapa ide untuk aku teruskan, namun melihat tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan disini aku memilih kembali kerumah dan memikirkan mengenai chapter berikutnya untuk mangaku

Sesampainya di kediaman Narumi, aku segera masuk kedalam rumah dan menyalakan komputerku. Aku adalah tipe penggambar digital karena menurutku menggambar menggunakan digital dapat menghasilkan sesuatu yang maksimal

Namun aku juga sering menggambar manual jika semuanya tidak sesuatu dengan harapanku

'Baiklah jika begitu aku akan memulainya'

Aku mulai menyalakan komputerku dan menulis apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Dan entah bagaiamana perasaan kesal dan perasaan riang mengalir di tanganku ketika menulis manga

"yosha" aku tersenyum cerah ketika aku tidak menyadari jika aku sudah menulis sebanyak 24 halaman semuanya berisi mengenai side-char

Aku berharap jika ini berhasil. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menatap bagaimana hasil tadi.

"Ayo kita pergi" karakter protaggonis berbicara ada heroine

"jangan abaikan aku!"

"oh, karena kita akan keluar bagaimana kita ke cafe"

"Mou! Jangan abaikan aku"

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"

Sang heroine terdiam dengan raut wajah sangat kesal pada protagonis yang hanya memberikan tatapan datar tidak peduli.

"baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita kencan!"

Heroine terkejut atas apa yang ia katakan karena ia berbicara dengan spontan

'Mou, apa-apaan dia ini... aku tidak menyukainya! Tapi kenapa... kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu?'

Sang Heroine tetap terdiam ketika ia terus berjalan dengan protagonis.

Aku Narumi Naruto, aku melihat scene seperti ini di manga yang barusan saja aku tulis membuatku berpikir kembali.

'AKu rasa ini terlalu berlebihan'

Aku bergumam didalam kepalaku

Lalu memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, aku menatap kearah langit melalui jendela kamarku. "aku rasa hidup jauh lebih keras daripada manga"

(kembali ke hari senin)

Suasana sekolah terlihat damai seperti biasa atau itu yang aku harapkan

"sekarang biar aku luruskan kembali... Kalian ingin aku ke ruangan klub teh demi hal menyedihkan ini!"

Aku melemparkan dokumen di meja dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahku.

Kaoruko-san banjir air mata lagi ketika menganggukkan kepala "h..Hai... Klub minum teh belakangan ini tidak melakukan kegiatannya dengan benar dan kita anggota osis menjadi target amarah para Sensei"

"Tapi!" aku berusaha memberontak, namun Sakuragi Ashe menatapku dengan wajah pasrah

"ikuti saja narumi-kun, kau tidak punya pilihan lain"

"Ashe!"

Lalu Mihiro entah bagaimana tersenyum geli diikuti wajah main-main padaku. "hoho... Senpai, lakukan saja yang terbaik... aku akan membalasmu dengan tu..buh..ku"

Miyase Mihiro berusaha menggodaku namun aku tidak mendengarkannya dan langsung menuju pintu keluar. "Kalau begitu aku pergi"

Aku berbicara pada semua yang ada di ruangan.

"Senpai kau jahat sekali" Mihiro ikut banjir air mata ketika aku mengabaikannya.

Setelah Naruto keluar, Toa yang sejak tadi memainkan komputer di ruangan Osis menatap kearah pintu keluar 'Semoga beruntung Onii-chan'

Toa bergumam sangat pelan pada kakak laki-lakinya yang saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju klub aneh itu

Kembali ke realita yang ada, Narumi Naruto saat ini sudah didepan ruangan klub dengan wajah antara gugup dan tidak mengerti disaat yang sama

'kenapa klub seperti ini ada di tempat pertama?'

Aku bertanya mengenai hal itu. Lalu aku mengabaikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan masu ke dalam ruangan klub dengan ucapan permisi paling pertama aku ucapkan

Sesampainya di dalam, ruangan klub itu sama seperti ruangan klub pada umumnya namun yang menjadi perhatianku adalah anggotanya.

"ara-Ara?... ada rakyat jelata lagi yang datang kemari"

Kedutan di kepalaku mulai bertambah banyak ketika melihat perempuan cantik namun memiliki sikap yang sangat menyebalkan "Siapa yang kau panggil jelata!"

Aku memegang kepalaku lalu aku menatap perempuan itu dengan sangat tidak senang. "Dengar, apa kau ketua dari klub tidak jelas ini?"

"Oh ya, apa maksudmu dari klub tidak jelas? Rakyat jelata"

Kedutanku bertambah lagi lalu aku memutuskan untuk tetap bersabar dan memilih ikut duduk bersama dengan dia.

"Dengar, klub minum teh. Klub ini tidak memiliki kegiatan pada umumnya klub lakukan. Oleh karena itu aku kemari untuk memberitahukan jika klub ini di bubarkan!"

Aku berbicara dengan sangat jelas pada dia. Namun ekspresi tenang di wajah perempuan itu justru menambah rasa kesalku padanya.

"Hoi dengarkan aku berbicara!"

Perempuan itu meletakkan tehnya lalu menatapku dengan tatapan sombong. "Apa maksudmu? Klub ini melakukan kegiatan pada umumnya seperti yang kau lihat saat ini, rakyat jelata"

"huh... dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian. Tapi kau harus tahu dan ini sudah keputusan bulat. Klub ini akan di bubarkan'"

Aku berbicara dengan sangat jelas pada dia. Namun Perempuan itu terus memberikan tatapan tenang.

"Apa kau mau minum sebentar, ketua pengurus-san"

Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan dari perempuan itu, tapi menurutku itu tidak terlalu buruk "Baiklah"

Aku menjawab dengan baik karena mungkin saja secangkir teh bisa menghilangkan rasa penat yang aku alami

Setelah meunggu beberapa menit gadis itu datang dengan secangkir teh, aku tidak merasakan bahaya sama sekali di teh itu dan memilih untuk menghirupnya sebentar

'Whoa!... apa-apaan dengan aroma nikmat ini!'

Jauh di kepalaku aku merasa seperti di hamparan bunga yang memiliki berbagai warna

Melihat bagaimana Naruto bereaksi, gadis itu sedikit tersenyum lalu ia melanjutkan minumnya dengan tenang

'baiklah, mungkin satu percobaan tidak salah'

Aku kemudian minum teh itu dengan tenang dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika merasakan bagaimana rasa dari teh itu

Saat aku selesai jatuh dalam fantasiku aku langsung menatap kearah perempuan itu dengan wajah serius.

"Ketua klub"

Perempuan itu menatapku dengan satu mata terbuka saat ia meneguk tehnya dengan tenang "Apa itu rakyat jelata"

Dan membuang harga diri aku langsung menuju kearahnya dan langsung bersujud di hadapannya "Tolong terus buatkan aku teh itu"

Perempuan itu langsung terkejut ketika melihat aku bersujud di hadapannya "hei... ka...kamu ini... apa kau tidak punya harga diri"

Perempuan itu berbicara panik ketika melihat aku benar-benar bersujud padanya.

Aku langsung berdiri dan menatapnya dengan serius "Tolong.. apapun itu.. lanjutkan aktivitas klubmu. Aku sangat"

Naruto terus mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya beberapa inchi, perempuan itu melebarkan mata dengan pipi sudah kemerahan

Melihat situasi seperti itu perempuan itu langsung memukul wajahku dengan refleks karena aku terus mendekat kearahnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Mou.. kau dasar Binatang! Cabul! Hentai!"

Perempuan itu melarikan diri dari ruangan klub dengan air mata keluar dari matanya

Sementara itu aku terbaring di lantai dengan gaya yang menyedihkan sekali 'Tu...Tunggu!'

Aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya namun apa daya, pukulan perempuan itu sudah membuatku tepar dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi

(DI OSIS)

"Jadi kau gagal untuk meyakinkan ketua klub ya Narumi-san"

Ashe berbicara padaku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Onii-chan kau tidak berguna"

"Mou.. Senpai, kau harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku di kamar"

"KENAPA KALIAN MENYALAHKAn AKU!"

Aku protes pada mereka yang menghinaku dan bukannya memberikanku beberapa bantuan. Kaoruko-san kemudian tersenyum walau sedikit gugup

"Ano.. etto, mungkin jika kita melakukan yang lebih baik. Kita bisa meyakinkan Ketua klub"

Kaoruko-san memberikan solusi lain untuk kami selesaikan bersama-sama namun aku hanya bisa mengangkat tangan "Aku sudah menyerah untuk hal itu"

"EH?!"

Mereka bertiga minus Toa terkejut karena aku menyerah untuk membubarkan klub itu.

Aku menjelaskan pada mereka bagaimana klub itu dan aku menjelaskan pada mereka juga jika aku sangat setuju untuk klub itu tetap eksis kapanpun itu

Dan alhasil perdebatan antara aku dan Ashe pun terjadi

(Saat jam istirahat sekolah)

Aku berjalan berkeliling di sekitar sekolah, karena aku adalah OSIS aku mendapatkan pengecualian untuk tidak menghadiri kelas seperti biasanya. Yah walaupun itu tidak terlalu sering aku lakukan karena aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan tugasku sebagai murid dengan alasan aku bekerja sebagai OSIS

Saat aku terus berjalan aku melihat perempuan dengan sikap ojou-sama itu di kelilingi para fans laki-laki dan perempuan.

'aku tidak percaya pada mulanya jika perempuan itu adalah salah satu murid di sekolah ini'

Aku kemudian berjalan menjauh mencari sesuatu yang bisa aku temukan untuk isnpirasi berikutnya. Saat aku berjalan melewati perempuan Ojou-sama itu dia kelihatannya tidak senang akan sesuatu

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja?'

Aku merasa jika perempuan ojou-sama itu seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dariku namun apa itu.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tanpa tahu-menahu

(skip)

18 Mei

Aku, Kisara Reiko. Perempuan dengan kemampuan multi talenta dan memiliki semua yang aku punya di dunia ini.

Bahkan saat aku berjalan masu kedalam sekolah, aku selalu di kelilingi para fans dari setiap sudut.

Namun ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianku sejak aku bersekolah disini.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari lebih banyak materi"

Kisara Reiko saat ini menatap kearah remaja laki-laki yang berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan lingkungannya sedikitpun.

'Narumi Naruto... kau'

Kisara Reiko mulai kesal karena ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya sebagai ojou-sama, diabaikan begitu saja oleh laki-laki seperti itu.

'Dia memang menarik sekali'

Reiko kemudian berjalan mencari cara bagaimana ia menarik perhatian dari Narumi.

Saat di dalam aula sekolah, Naruto berkeliling melihat-lihat bagaimana pendetilan aula sekolah mengingat ia sangat buruk sekali dalam menggambar latar belakangan dan kebanyakan ia selalu menggunaka latar belakang yang sudah ada sebagai latar manga miliknya.

"Mungkin aku perlu memfoto ini"

"Ehm"

Naruto mendengar sebuah batuk dari arah sampingnya, kemudian ketika ia melihat siapa itu matanya langsung pudar. 'ah'

Perempuan Ojou-sama, Kisara Reiko. Saat ini dia berdiri dengan tenang diikuti senyuman yang membuat seluruh fansnya di aula menjerit seperti fans girl

Namun... "Aku pergi dulu"

Naruto dengan tenang berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

'EH?!' Reiko langsung terkejut ketika melihat bagaimana santainya, naruto mengabaikan dirinya yang sangat sempurna ini "Narumi Naruto, kau beraninya...'

Reiko mulai merasakan jika api kemarahan meluap lalu ia berjalan kearah Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Saat ia sudah di belakang Naruto dengan fans dia memperhatian apa yang dilakukan idol mereka. Naruto berbalik badan dan melihat ada apa.

"kau lagi?"

Namun jawaban tidak di harapkan oleh Reiko langsung membuatny shock, "beraninya kau!"

Reiko memukul wajah naruto dengan sangat kuat hingga ia terlempar dan menabrak dinding aula sekolah

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, secara tiba-tiba gadis ojou-sama itu memukulnya dengan seluruh kemampuan miliknya hingga ia terlempar.

(Skip)

'Apa-apaan dengan hariku ini' aku mendesah lelah ketika melihat bagaimana keadaan di kelas.

Kelas menjadi sangat intens karena aku di hujani tatapan pembunuh baik dari para laki-laki maupun para perempuan.

'dasar merepotkan sekali'

("Untuk Siswa kelas 2, Narumi Naruto-kun. Segera melapor ke ruangan OSIS. Aku ulangi...")

'ah, kaoruko-san!' aku mulai kesal jika namaku selalu di panggil menggunakan pengeras suara.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS dan melihat apa yang bisa aku bantu disana. 'Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku merasa belakangan ini aku seperti sedang di awasi?' Aku bertanya-tanya dengan keheranan.

Secara teknis Narumi Naruto memang selalu di awasi.

"Narumi Naruto... berani-beraninya kau mengabaikan bagaimana diriku"

Reiko berbicara dengan aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari dalam dirinya. Karena hanya Narumi Naruto yang tidak memperdulikannya, sekarang Kisara Reiko bertindak seperti seorang stalker yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun itu orang yang ia sukai

"reiko-sama, sedang mengawasi sesuatu.. kyah"

Dan teriakan fans girl membuat semuanya menjadi tambah parah.

Sesampainya di ruangan OSIS naruto langsung duduk dan melihat apa yang terjadi karena sangat jarang sekali memanggil dirinya ketika saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Jadi... ada apa?"

Aku bertanya sambil menatap seluruh anggota yang sudah hadir diruangan OSIS.

Kaoruko-san kemudian memberikanku tatapan menyesal. "Naruto-kun aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu lagi tapi..."

Sakuragi Ashe melipta tangan di dada lalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti biasanya "Kita anggota OSIS di suruh oleh Iwakuma sensei untuk membersihkan kolam renang minggu ini"

"heeee" jawaban tidak menyenangkan datang dari Toa dan aku juga mengikut bagaimana Toa merespon mengenai apa yang kami lakukan disana.

'Kedengaran merepotkan sekali"

Tapi apa boleh buat karena ini adalah permintaan dari guru secara langsung untuk OSIS maka kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti bagaimana hal ini berlangsung

Jujur aku sangat ingin sekali menikmati hari mingguku dengan sangat tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari manapun maupun dan apapun

Namun kelihatanny ini semua berbeda dengan harapanku

(Di rumah)

Aku terdiam di dalam kamar sambil menatap kearah layar komputerku. 'Mungkin aku perlu membicarakannya dengan Takatsuka-san'

Aku kemudian mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Takatsuka Chitose-san. "Ah.. moshi-moshi, Takatsuka-san"

Namun aku tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Takatsuka-san, "Moshi-moshi"

Aku berbicara sekali lagi pada telepon yang masih tersambung, namun jawaban yang aku terima masih tetap diam tanpa ada suara sama sekali. 'Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?'

("Ahg... siapa ini?")

("Kyah!")

Aku mulai menyipitkan mata tajam ketika mendengar beberapa suara keributan di telepon ini.

("Mari kita bersenang-senang dengan dia")

(...)

Sambungan telepon terputus dengan sebuah reaksi sangat terkejut datang dari dalam diriku. 'Jangan bilang'

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kamar dan menuju kamar Adik perempuanku. "Toa! Toa!"

Aku terus berteriak di depan kamar Toa hingga beberapa menit kemudian Toa keluar dari kamar dengan raut wajah tidak menyenangkan.

'Onii-chan kau sangat berisik"

"TOA! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU CEPAT!"

Aku berteriak di depan Toa dan sontak Toa tersentak kaget ketika pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berteriak di depannya.

"O..Onii-chan..."

Aku langsung sadar ketika aku tidak sengaja membentak Toa, dan mataku mulai melebar ketika melihat Toa bergertar karena ini kedua kalinya aku benar-benar membentaknya

"Maafkan aku, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tolong aku cepatlah"

Toa menganggukkan kepala ragu-ragu lalu mengijinkanku masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Toa, bisa kau lacak nomor ponsel ini. Aku mohon padamu"

Toa memegang ponselku dan melihat nomor tersebut, tidak memberikan respon apapun. Toa langsung melakukan apa yang aku minta.

'Aku menemukannya Onii-chan, pemiliki nomor ini berada di sebuah gang di akiba"

"Terima kasih Imouto-ku!"

Aku langsung tersenyum pada toa dan mengambil kembali ponselku dari tangannya ketika ia berhasil melacak dimana Takatsuka Chitose-san.

Tak lupa mengambil beberapa benda yang aku butuhkan, aku langsung berlari menuju Akihabara atau yang sering di panggil Akiba oleh penduduk Tokyo

Beruntung Akiba dengan Rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh sehingga aku tidak memerlukan menaiki kereta maupun taksi untuk kesana.

"Dimana?"

Aku melihat ramainya jalanan Akiba membuatku sedikit bingung.

Lalu aku melihat ponselku berbbunyi lagi. "Toa?"

("Dia ada di arah kanan di sebuah gang tak jauh dari tempatmu Onii-cahn")

Aku kemudian tersenyum. 'Terima kasih Toa, aku akan membalasmu nanti"

Aku langsung menutup panggilan dan berlari kearah yang Toa maksudkan.

Sesampainya di gagn gelap itu, aku terus berjalan mencari dimana mereka.

"Apa?! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara di jung gang. Memilih untuk tetap diam, aku berjalan sepelan mungkin demi menjaga posisiku tetap aman

Sesampainya di posisi, mataku melebar ketika melihat 4 orang berandalan saat ini sedang menahan Takatsuka-san yang terbaring tidak bisa berbuat apapun disana.

"Biar aku duluan menggunakannya"

Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika melihat laki-laki itu berusah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak senonoh pada Takatsuka-san.

"Menjauh!"

Takatsuka-san berusaha melawan, melihat hal ini membuatku mulai muak.

'Apa yang bisa aku gunakan?' aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa aku jadikan senjata. Dan entah bagaimana aku melihat sebuah batang besi disana.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama'

Aku kemudian menyeringai. Berlari secepat mungkin, aku kemudian memukul salah satu preman itu hingga tiga dari mereka terkejut ketika satu teman mereka yang berusaha memperkosa Takatsuka-san saat ini terbaring tidak bisa berbuat apapun

"Beraninya kau!"

Mereka kemudian berusaha menyerang balik padaku, namun sangat sayang untuk mereka. Aku sudah terlatih sejak kecil menjadi pekerja berat dan menjadi ahli bela diri disaat yang sama.

Mereka berempat langsung melarikan diri dengan wajah panik karena kalah kekuatan dengan Narumi Naruto.

'Dasar kumpulan orang merepotkan'

Aku mendesah lalu menatap kearah Takatsuka-san yang terbaring di tanah dengan pakaian penuh sobekan. "Takatsuka-san!"

"Na...rumi" Takatsuka-san masih bisa melihat kearahku dengan nada sudah tidak bertenaga dan itu membuatku kesal karena aku berani bertaruh jika mereka sudah memperlakukan Takatsuka-san dengan sangat buruk sekali

"Bertahanlah, kita akan segera kerumah sakit"

Aku langsung menggendong Takatsuka-san di punggungku dan berlari secepat yang aku mampu menuju rumah sakit terdekat

(setelah itu)

"Bagaimana Dokter?"

Aku bertanya dengan khawatir ketika dokter keluar dari kamar perawatan. "pasien baik-baik saja, dia tidak menerima luka serius dan bisa segera pulang"

"Yokkatta" aku mendesah lega karena mendengar kabar baik ini.

Dokter kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Cinta tidak pernah memandang usia ya" dokter berbicara menggoda sambil melangkah menjauh dariku.

"Aku bukan pacarnya!"

Aku memprotes ketika memahami maksud dari dokter itu.

Yah, secara teknis aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa usia Takatsuka-san, menurutku sih. Takatsuka-san sudah berusia setidaknya 25 tahunan.

'Apa aku terlalu memikirkannya'

Aku memutuskan untuk membuang pikiran itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan takatsuka-san. "Takatsuka-san?"

Aku saat di ruangan pasien, aku melihat takatsuka-san saat ini duduk di kasur dengan wajah menatap kearah jendela.

Wanita berambut merah muda dengan potongan pendek sebahu di tambah matanya berwarna hijau itu membuatku terpesona untuk beberapa detik

Karena baru pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat seorang Heroine di manga yang pernah aku baca. Heroine duduk di kasur dengan baju rumah sakit menatap kearah jendela dengan mata kosong

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala keras karena aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu "Takatsuka-san? Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Aku bertanya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah dia. Takatsuka Chitose kemudian menatap kearahku dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih untuk sikapmu itu Narumi-san"

"Yah... itu tidak di perlukan" aku merasa tersanjung ketika seseorang seperti takatsuka-san memujiku dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menggaruk kepala bagian belakang dengan senyuman gugup

Untuk beberapa detik kami berdua jatuh dalam diam, dan anehnya 'kenapa aku yang merasa cangun disini?'

"kenapa?"

"Eh?" aku sedikit terkejut ketika Takatsuka-san berbicara padaku secara tiba-tiba

"hai? Apa yang kau bilang tadi Takasuka-san?"

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau datang menyelamatkanku?"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Takatsuka-san ini, namun entah kenapa ketika melihat tatapan matanya mengarah ke jendela membuatku merasakan sebuah perasaan kesepian dan perasaan amarah terpendam

'Takatsuka-san.'

Di dalam batinku aku merasa jika aku di hadapkan dua pilihan untuk menjawab.

Satu, karena aku menyukaimu

Kedua, karena aku penggemarmu

Ketiga, Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu

'Apa-apaan dengan pilihan ini?!'

Aku mulai kesal karena entah kenapa setiap kali aku berbicara pada perempuan di moment tertentu, pilihan di dalam benakku ini selalu keluar.

'Tidak mungkin aku memilih satu dan dua karena dua-duanya itu masih sama dasar berengsek!'

"yah... itu karena aku mencemaskanmu, Takatsuka-san"

Takatsuka-san menatap kearahku dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Namun melihat matanya itu membuatku sadar akan sesuatu.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia seperti itu'

"karena aku mendengarmu di telepon tadi, aku langsung tahu jika kau dalam kesulitan. Dan oleh karena itu, aku datang secepat mungkin untuk membantumu. Karena kau sudah seperti seorang yang sangat berharga untukku" 'karena jika kau tidak ada, maka tidak akan ada yang menggantikanmu'

"Oleh karena itu Takatsuka-san, jika sesuatu yang terjadi jangan khawatirkan apapun itu. Karena aku siap membantumu"

Aku tersenyum pada Takatsuka-san membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Lalu aku tidak tahu entah itu hanya imajinasiku saja atau tidak, aku melihat takatsuka-san tersenyum kecil.

"Baka"

"Eh?" aku merasa jika Takatsuka berbicara sesuatu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Suaranya sangat kecil hingga aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas tapi aku sangat tahu seklai jika takatsuka-san berbicara sesuatu padaku.

'Apa itu Takatsuka-san? Apa kau masih sakit?! Apa kau perlu dokter?!" aku berbicara panik bahkan aku mondar-manding seperti orang kebingungan

"DOKTER! DOKTER! TAKATSUKA-SAN MASIH BELUM SEHAT!"

Aku berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat, namun tidak aku ketahui Takatsuka-san di dalam kamar pasien tertawa cerah melihat tingkah Narumi Naruto.

"Hontouni... Baka nano" (benar-benar dasar idiot)

Takatsuka Chitose-san tertawa dalam hidupnya ketika melihat tingkah Narumi Naruto, lalu sebuah pintasan kenangan membayangi dirinya.

Masa dimana ia sangat suram sekali di SMA dan ini membuatnya sedikit murung, namun ketika mengingat remaja laki-laki yang tadi, ia kembali tersenyum cerah

'Dia memang dasar idiot'

(skip)

"Tadaima"

Aku Narumi Naruto, saat ini sudah sampai di rumah dengan wajah sangat lelah sekali. 'Kenapa hidupku tidak pernah normal dalam satu hari!'

Aku mulai protes mengenai keputusan kami-sama memberikanku kehidupan seperti ini. Namun apa dayaku, aku hanya bisa terdiam seperti orang bodoh karena jika aku pikirkan kembali

Jika aku tidak hidup sekarang, maka siapa yang akan mengurus Toa?

'Aku memang bodoh!'

"Onii-chan, kau terlambat"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar nada datar dari adik perempuanku. Di depanku saat ini Narumi Toa sedang berdiri dengan tatapan sangat intens sekali.

"Kau tadi ngapain Onii-chan hingga selama ini"

"Iya... anu, aku tadi..."

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat buatkan aku makan malam"

Melihat Toa berbalik badan menjauh dariku tubuhku terasa seperti kapur lalu perlahan hancur dan hancur hingga tidak tersisa.

'Imouto-ku sendiri tidak mengkhawatirkan aku!'

Aku merasa adalah orang yang paling tidak beruntung dalam hidupku karena aku tidak pernah menduga jika adikku sendiri tidak pernah peduli padaku.

Toa yang kembali ke kamarnya saat ini mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya kearah acak dengan sangat marah sekali. "Onii-chan no Aho! Shine!"

Toa marah ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang keluarganya sendiri

"Onii-chan, kau memang benar-benar bodoh!"

Toa berbaring di kasurnya dengan desahan frustrasi.

Narumi Naruto, saat ini sedang berjalan menuju dapur dengan lesu. Ia sudah mendapatkan hari terburuk dalam hidupnya dan saat ini dia memilih membuat sesuatu yang tidak terlalu sulit untuk di buat mengingat ia sudah tidak memiliki semangat apapun lagi untuk memasak yang rumit

"Jika aku pikir kembali, aku sudah lama tidak membuat sebuah masakan rumahan normal"

Aku kemudian memasak hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan menyiapkannya di meja makan. Saat aku melihat jam (18.00)

Aku mulai sadar jika jam segini biasanya aku belanja beberapa keperluan rumah.

Aku kemudian menyiapkan semuanya yang aku perlukan, lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah. "ittekimasu, Toa'

Aku berbicara dengan tenang di dalam ppikiranku sambil melanjutkan perjalan menuju market terdekat. 'Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun berlalu sejak kami meninggalkan rumah orang tua kami, tapi kenapa?... kenapa aku tetap merasa jika ada jarak yang sangat jauh diantara kami berdua?'

Aku mulai murung karena hal seperti ini tidak mau aku rasakan sama sekali. Dulu sejak kami kecil aku dan toa selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun sekarang, aku dan toa saling menjaga jarak dan bahkan aku merasa jika seolah-olah ada tembok besar yang menghalangi kami berdua

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja... tapi aku harap suatu hari nanti...'

Aku tersenyum ketika menatap kearah langit sore menjelang malam.

'... Aku harap suatu hari nanti kami bisa lebih dekat lagi'

Aku kemudian masuk kedalam market dan membeli beberapa buah dan sayuran segar untuk persediaan nanti.

Di sebuah ruangan dimana banyak layar monitor komputer menyala, Narumi Toa saat ini sedang terbaring dengan foto dia dan Narumi Naruto saat usia 5 tahun

"Onii-chan"

(Skip)

22 Mei/Minggu

Hari minggu di musim panas.

Kolam renang adalah pilihan untuk semua orang, dan sementara itu di sebuah sekolah di kolam renang.

'Kenapa harus aku!"

Seorang remaja laki-laki sedang mengerang pasrah karena di paksa menjadi pekerja paksa.

Narumi Naruto, saat ini memegang sikat dan beberapa alat kebersihan lainnya bersama dengan dia. "Tunggu, aku tidak ingat kenapa harus akau yang mengerjakan ini semua!"

Sakuragi Ashe yang bersantai di pinggir kolam menatap kearahku dengan senyuman meremehkan. "Narumi, sejak awal kau bergabung di OSIS hanya sebagai pembantu. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"AkU TIDAK PERNAH INGAT SOAL ITU!"

"sudahlah, Naruto-kun jangan marah. Mari kita bekerja membersihak nkolam ini"

Kaoruko-san berusaha meredakan kemarahanku untuk beberapa saat aku merasa cukup tenang hingga mataku tertuju pada Miyase Mihiro. "Hoi, kenapa kau ikut bermalas-malasan juga. Bantu kami!"

"Ara... jangan terlalu marah seperti itu senpai, kau bisa berbuat sesukamu saat kita di rumah nanti"

"Tidak akan!" aku membalas dengan keras godaan dari Mihiro.

"Kalian berisik"

Toa mulai marah ketika ia bersantai di bawah sinar matahari.

'Senpai, Toa-chan juga bersantai. Kenapa kau tidak memarahinya?" Mihiro bertanya keheranan karena aku hanya memarahi mereka berdua sementara Toa tidak aku komentar apapun.

Aku kemudian menggoyangkan tangan kiriku "itu tidak perlu, karena aku sudah tahu bagaimana Toa. Pengecualian kalian berdua.. cantik namun pemalas sekali"

Saat itu juga Sakuragi Ashe entah bagaimana berada di belakangku dan mencekikku dengan semua kekautan yang ia miliki.

"Berani-beraninya kau menghinaku!"

"Ouch... to...long. jangan cekik aku!" aku berusaha meminta pertolongan ketika cekikan yang ia buat pada leherku sangat kuat sekali membuatku hampir mati.

Kaoruko-san hanya bisa tersenyum gugup ketika melihat bagaimana ramainya suasana yang di lakukan Naruto dan Ashe. "Kalian berdua sangat akrab sekali ya"

"Tentu tidak!"

"Tentu tidak!"

Kami berdua merespon bersamaan dengan wajah kesal.

Mihiro melihat bagaimana mereka berdua bereaksi membuatnya ingin menjahili mereka "Ara senpai, kau harus lebih lembut lagi terhadap kekasihmu itu"

"APA!" Ashe terkejut luar biasa dengan wajah merah.

'Ti..Tidak mungkin.. itu tidak mungkin!"

Ashe berontak dengan status masih mencekik leherku dengan semua kekuatannya. Aku sudah hampir mati dan aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana diriku jika Ashe tidak menghentikannya.

Narumi Toa yang melihat kakaknya sepert itu sama perempuan asing membuatnya sedikit 'marah' memilih menghilangkan egoismenya ia berdiri dan mengambil selang air.

'... kenapa aku melakukan ini' tidak tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengambil selang air dan menyalakan keran air.

Kemudian melihat kakak nya dan Ashe semakin berkelahi seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan ia langsung menyiram kearah mereka dengan kekuatan air yang cukup tinggi

"Kyah!"

"Whoa!"

Naruto dan Ashe berteriak bersamaan ketika air dingin berkekuatan cukup tinggi menyiram kami berdua. Saat aku melihat siapa yang menyiram kami disana aku melihat Toa dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan kearah kami

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?" toa berbicara denga nnada sangat datar sekali kearahku karena ia berdiri membelakangi matahari aku dapat melihat jika mata toa sangat gelap tertutupi bayangan

"To...Toa... ini seperti yang kau aku... whoa"

Belum selesai aku berbicara dengan panik, Toa menyiram aku dengan air berkekuatan tinggi tepat di wajahku hingga aku terlempar cukup jauh.

Dari pandangan kaoruko-san, ia melihat itu membuatnya tersenyum. 'Toa-chan, kau sangat menyukai kakak mu ya'

-...

(sedikit info, aku sebenarnya mengubah rutenya dan mengikuti rute kisah dari Wagamama high spec OC bukan Wagahigh pertama, alasannya. Karena aku menyukai Watanuki Karen dan Chitose-san)


End file.
